Forbidden Tainted Love after story
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: The continue of Forbidden Tainted Love. Knowing what she is and trying to improve through her early stage, she winds up in a love triangle between Sebastian and a secret lover. What happens when Sebastian asks her whether or not she loves him to make up her mind and surprisingly ,despite thier connected past, she hesitates to answer the question. COMPLETE
1. Awaken

_**Yay! i finally decided to have a part 3. All those first reading don't feel scared to check out Forbidden Tainted Love and its sequel growing destruction. The after Story is what happens after she became a demon and so i want you all to read, and to your favourites and alerts list and don't forget to leave your review^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Awaken**

Alyce walked across the street with her hands tucked in the pocket of her black leather jacket. She passed a couple people who gave her stares as she made her way down the road and to the bar.

_So….how long as it been, yes how could I have lost count_, practical almost 200 years since she hasn't seen Sebastian, why….simple, he left. She remembered the day like yesterday, which was what it would feel like for a demon. He leaned against the door as she red one of her novels in the study

"I'm leaving"

"You're what?"

"Leaving" he repeated, knowing she had heard but deliberately wanted him to say it again.

She got up and walked over to the shelf and then to him as he relaxed on the door pane with folded arms staring at her. He leaned there with bed hair a white T-Shirt and his cotton long PJ trousers

"Sebastian….it's not even a month since we got here"

He smiled, "It is, actually it's 24 of them, it just moves slow for you"

She pouted

"It's a part of your changes, but for now I have to leave"

"Why"

"I need to find a soul to my liking, and as a new born demon you need to individually learn how to survive"

"You're not gonna-"He kissed away whatever words she had to say and leaned up smiling

"It will be short time"

_Short time my ass, it's been 193 years!_ And I know that because I keep check! You didn't even call, didn't even write, you just left….like we had nothing.

She blinked away the approaching tears and opened the door of the bar. She went in and took of her jacket and rested it on the hook. She then walked over to the counter and sat down flipping the black hair over her shoulder.

Sadly regretting the fact that he had left, she had decided to break a few rules she knew he hated. Like the hair. She dyed the navy blue to a deep gleaming black. Even though it was countlessly cut time after time the hair reluctantly grew and even twice the length it was before. Now it was in a high ponytail and a few strands dangled over her shoulder as she leaned over staring at the coaster.

Sebastian had left her in America and returned to England to have his share of fun. Of course, she should have seen it, Sebastian wasn't the type to be tied down, in fact, he hated being ruled over, having that high pride and role as a demon there was no way in hell he would stay one place when the world was wrecking in havoc nearing its ever so changing era. Dresses and gowns weren't worn again and the same went for carriages since they were hopeless board like transportation drawn along the road by a four-legged animal. Now there were cars…and there were jeans.

"The usual?"

"Yup"

He friendly bartender, Gregory, moved over to the liquor section blending wine with liquor and a tip of Vodka mixed with tonic. Two cubes of ice and a slice of lemon to finish the bubbly liquid in the glass. Then men watched as he walked from one end of the counter to the other with the fearsome drink in his hand. He stopped at Alyce who gladly took it turned it to her head and handed him back the cup

"Seconds please"

"Trying to beat your record?"

"What was it again?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him

"70"

"Maybe" she replied teasingly with a playful smirk.

Gregory headed back to mix a next blend to pour to the young lady

Gregory was more of an old bartender but age didn't show on him much other than his grey side burns. He was quite the man in a bartender uniform and always treated his customer well. Other than him there were other workers like the man who did with the pool table and the three other females that served. She had found the little place while she was strolling the streets at midnight and instantly feel in love with it since it was one to her liking. Other bars were loud and raucous, and everyman thought she was some time of hooker or slut, but naa even if they fell in love with her today, Tomarrow they fell in love with their grave stones after being treated by her, courtesy of the female demon. Here was more smooth, with a low jazz music in the background no to mention there weren't many men walking around looking to get hooked. Gregory however treated her like his own sister; he alone knew the secrets of the long raven hair lady. One….she was filthy rich and owned a lot of estates, plus the way she dressed was a put on show to take a whiff off work. Secondly, she was a demon. How he found out was a secret between them. But gladly, he hadn't seen her true form and was the first human maybe in a lifetime, to see a demon and reacted normal. It was a slip, a mistake, that's what Alyce saw it as, but soon she'd figure out that for something like that she was going to be punished.

She gulped down her tenth cup and rested it on the counter staring at her watch,_ Meh…only pass 10_, _too early,_ she mentally whined as she rested her jaw in her hand as she pouted taking a glance around the bar. A man then came up and sat beside her. She turned to him. He looked pretty much like an undercover police to her in a brown hat with a brown overcoat the collar tucked nicely up to his cheeks. He pulled out a folder and turned to the demon and started a conversation.

"What's a woman like you doing out here?"

"Taking a drink" she said taking her 11th cup from Gregory as she turned to the man who stared at the cup with wide eyes

"Is that…healthy" He wanted to say human, but no. Instead he stared at the cup with the frizzy liquid bubbling over.

"Yes it is…now….is there something you'd like to ask me officer? "She said digging down to the point, he seemed a little surprised that she'd figured out he was a cop and now he pulled out the folder to reveal pictures and profiles of various people

"You seem like a lady who knows much around here, so why don't you tell me if you've ever seen these people….I'm gonna go slowly so as soon as I'm done you tell me what you know."

He showed her the first picture a man with shoulder length blonde hair, _oh…..that last night's dinner_

The second picture was a next man who was quite handsome with short red hair_….last week's lunch_

And lastly was a photo of seven bodies found near a river.._.ah…my last month's all you can eat buffet_

"Pfft"

"Said something, wait- you know these people?"

"Nope never seen then before" She jumped off the seat. High heel boots clattering on the floor as she made her way over to the pool table.

"Hey Freddy, put a ten thousand bet on a game of six rounds all on the house if I win" She bragged. She was loud enough for everyone to hear

The bar was silent.

"Isn't anyone brave enough?" _what! And here i thought i could mess with a few whims, i guess their just asses after all_

"I am" One man said.

He got up and walked to her. Was it Alyce….or was everything rushing slow-mo here. He had light brown hair that was obviously long. A few stands hanged down resting on his chest as most of it was tucked in under the scarf. He wore a thick black overcoat that was buttoned to his waist leaving the rest undone revealing his black trousers. He wore black boots studded with shiny metal along with the necklace he wore around his neck. The top of his ears was pierced with a brown clipped on earring on the upper part of his exposed ear. He had soft pink lips and a refreshing cheerful aura. He seemed pretty friendly. He was tall and slim and walked to her with a playful smirk. He was attractive, no doubt, but what drew her in….was his eyes…those dark red…blazing eyes. She bit back the urge and leaned over.

At first he thought she was a drunk boastful woman and until he approached her to see the female that made the offer. Her entire frame was attractive as he made her way over to her staring at the demon. She wore black tight jeans and a dark blue blouse along with a waist banner that hung slightly at her hips. She was staring at him. Purple eyes with a glint of red ….mixed with power and lust. She had very long hair carried back in a ponytail that rested on her back and hanged off at her rear finishing its length at wherever it ended. A long uneven bang and lips nicely lined with fine pink lipstick. She looked tempting, no…she looked appealing. Cleary…tempting….but never to touch. From the way she looked he could easily tell, she was one who was washed in pride and soaked in dignity, words were not enough to please one like herself, but a bet like that, she was surely one he never expected, boastful…no neither was she bragging, instead he felt the feeling that she was instead toying, searching for a prey probably. _He smirked; maybe I should fall in her trap_

She carried the stick to her side and stood up straight as she looked at him.

"Care to bet"

"That's why I'm here" Her heart tensed…his voice…yes. It reminded her of Sebastian, it sounded so teasing so alluring but at same time it was intoxicating, soft and lustful.

"How about you undress"

He smiled and unbutton the over coat and handed it to Freddy who smiled and gave him a cue stick as he made his way over to Alyce. He wore a light brown elbow length shirt that had a laced up top up to his chest.

"Alyce" She said holding out her hand, "A-l-**_Y_**-C-E, tainted rose of darkened midnight" that's what her name meant, fits her, doesn't it?

He Smiled, "Kyohei…K-Y-O-H-E-I; lustful blood in a patient night"

"Should I take that as your personality?" She asked teasingly looking up to the taller figure

"For now…yes" He smiled.

The game began and to her expectations….it was a draw. However it ended with him paying for all the drinks in the house out of his own cutesy. They had now become buddies and tied to one another as they shared conversation around the table with everyone listening and laughing at their jokes. Alyce over the time had become more than accustomed with humans, her dark and malicious side had only been suspended until feeding. But now she was a sweetheart and Kyohei opened the door for her as she walked out fixing her leather jacket. Now they had finally left the crowd and the pretending had stopped and so he could finally speak with her for real

"A new born?"

"Yup"

The demon turned to her, "You knew I was a demon right"

"Of course I did…your eyes gave you a way of course"

He smiled, "So did yours, they drew me in, a deep purple with a shiver of red"

She smiled

"I never thought you would hold back so much though, I mean, murdering such few people in this town, you should be very hungry….aren't you?"

She paused, "How do you feed….do you do contracts?" She replied changing the topic. Of Course she was hungry she tried her best to hold back as much as she could.

"Yes…yes I do…I'm currently in one right now"

She sighed, "Well how should I say this, I was left to learn on my own so I guess you could say I just don't know how to do it so I cut down as much as I can"

"I see….you're not one to feast" he chuckled, "so am I"

"Ummmm, my car is parked around the corner so if you want a drop off"

"No- how about I treat you…I mean…you did manage to keep up with me, maybe I can talk to you about your development as a demon" He said looking down the street.

"Ahh I've been through almost two century's now so I think I'm-"

"200 years old" He answered. He turned to her and smiled, "I'm fifteen forty"

_What the fuck! D-d-d-did he just say he was 1040 years old! Wait is Sebastian that old-**wahhhhhhhhhhhhh why am I thinking of him now.**_

"Wow that's really old…."

"As for your human age….you look like you're around 18 or maybe 2o years old" she blushed

"Well…ah-you look like your probably twenty one" she said looking away

He chuckled covering up his mouth, although he was millennia he surely didn't look it.

She turned to him as he laughed, was he really a demon…he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world…he looked so cheerful lay-back and completely normal, his character reminded her of** her**….Izzy. That jovial oblivious personality, except for him….he was more open that Izzy and more caring that she had expected a stranger to be. So demons could be like this…they could laugh and smile and act like humans. Sebastian surely didn't. He was nice…sweet, loving, kind….but was all that for show, he told her he would leave and then suddenly one day just disappeared without warning. She woke up searching the house, then the city, she all even placed in a missing report for him. How could he do that, how could he heart her so badly, leaving her when they had just started, breaking her without a goodbye, without a note, not even to kiss her before he left, she would have felt it, she would, to make it worse, he left with all his things, his clothes…his shoes….everything. She spent nights crying, months, years… and then almost half the time he left tried recovering and the next half trying to survive without him. She couldn't hide it, wouldn't. The times she slept with the door open are the times she prepared dinner for two. So this was what it felt like for a divorced woman, they weren't even married, but if they were, why would he have left, for another woman? Could it be….another demon woman? Kyohei wasn't her first demon she had met; she had seen two others before him….both female. They were without a doubt as she thought priceless. There were only two advantages you received as a change in becoming a demon that was proper and well refined, they're both in the way you look…and the way you thought. But she however was used to the beauty from the beginning, and she however was used to being alone too. But why? Why when he had left, it felt like she had been burdened with a load she couldn't carry, she felt like she had been overthrown by something beyond her reach.

"Are you ok….Alyce?"

She turned to the brunette who stared at her with a worried expression

"Y-yes"

What's wrong with me? I've been dazing off in my thoughts again. The after effects of Sebastian leaving her was still in effect. The would always happen once she was sleeping; flashbacks of when he was here with her before he suddenly left. She would wake up facing the empty half of the bed or call his name and open her eyes to see no one there or anyone answering. Worst of them were the morning she woke up her cheeks dried and sticky with tears and her mouth salty, there was no doubt, she was crying in her sleep. She missed him, she wanted him, she knew she couldn't survive without him, so on her own she healed, and her remedy for her bad dreams were simple. Don't. Sleep. At All. She spent her night at the bar drinking heavy drinks drifting away from reality and Sebastian. She didn't get drunk, and she wasn't a drinker. But the liquid would keep her mind awake and her body in control, surviving without sleep as a new born hasn't been developed yet, so now she was without sleep and without love, but somehow she managed...somehow she survived.

"So that's what happened" He said frowning it was just after seven and they were having breakfast at restaurant around the corner. Alyce was telling him about how she turned into a demon and life after that when Sebastian leaved her.

"Sebastian? That's what his name was?"

"Yea…umm- you know him or where he might be"

He smiled _I see he changed his name but the way you describe him, there's no doubt, I can easily tell,_ "no…I'm sorry, but I'm more concerned about you"

"Thanks but so far I doubt he'd actually be coming back, she put the glass to her head angrily and began, gulping...sorry... drinking her orange juice in her Chibi mode. So cute~

She rested the glass on the table with a 'thump' "I mean, he suddenly just left like that- he told m-e but he never said when! And then-and then…..he's taking so damn long and-and I can barely stand it, sleeping alone, eating alone, bathing alone, walking alone, smiling alone," apart of her wanted to say fucking alone but that wouldn't sound right now would it. She then realized she had been so pissed about it that even as she spoke she felt the anger spurring through her veins.

Crick

And the pieces of glass fell on the table

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to break it"

"That's okay a waiter will come and clean it right up" _Well….look at this, there's no doubt, she a strong demon, to hold back so much urge and to have such strength. 55% interest_

"Well I think it's time to get back to the office"

"Let me walk you to your car"

They got up and left the restaurant and headed down the street. They were having a conversation when Kyohei deepened it a bit by changing the topic.

"How about your developments?" he continued

"Developments?"

"Your mental development"

"Hmm let's see, It's become really easy to know what a human is thinking and I always see through peoples actions, I guess that why my business is bridging so high in America as a demon, feeding is simple since i never leave any evidence at all and easily frame it as suicide, Thats not weird, right?"

He chuckled, "Ok Alyce chan…..What about you physical development"

"I haven't grown an inch, my weight doesn't change, the only thing that grows is my hair and my nails surprisingly, and I don't even look like I've aged a day." She whined with pout, "As for demon wise I can surely say that my strength is a bother i have to keep getting new doors and new taps for my bathroom and the kitchen"

They both laughed as they continued down the street crossing the road and making their way through an alley.

"And what about your sexual development?"

She hesitated and then answered "I don't menstruate anymore, that's what I can tell you…."

He smiled, "That's normal, but as a demon you lust, have you-"

"No" she said quickly as they pulled up to the car. She walked over to her door and inserted the key and turned it yanking the red door open. It was a cris sexy red for a smooth car like hers.

"Well, call me" he said tucking a white paper in her pocket, "For anything"

When did he reach her so quick, she knew that speed was something a demon had, but this was….fast, faster than she'd imagine.

"What do you mean by anything" she said turning around, but she just came face to face with an empty alley instead

She stepped in the car and the engine roared coming to life in the late morning. The drive was short as she made her way through the town. In no time she was ascending the hill of the mansion. She opened the gate went back in the car and drove into the huge yard of the manor. She reversed into her garage and made her way to the main house. She tossed the keys in her hand and she walked through the little garden maze. She was about to open the door when she realized she had forgotten to catch a bath last night. _Gahhhh I need to bathe as soon as I get in, I probably smell of liquor_. She turned the knob and opened the door turning around closing it properly switching the notch and bolting it with the chain. She turned around with the keys in her hand and they immediately fell out her hand and crashed to the ground. Leaning against her counter in a coat while removing his shoes Sebastian looked up to see her staring in surprise at him. He finished removing his last shoe and pulled off the coat and made his way to his little tainted love. She was so surprised she barely spoke as he made his way over to her. He paused as soon as a girl came from downstairs and paused midway"

"Sebby-chan can u believe it there are like almost 25 rooms in this-"

She paused and stared at the long haired raven. She was a red head with bouncy locks and wore a green dress with a blue jacket over it

What was he doing, what was he planning, finally showing up here all of a sudden and with a woman?

* * *

**_So did u like it did you like it plz review!_**


	2. Desire

_**Yea Chap two thank you so much all my Reviewers, special shout out to dxlmao who was my first reviewer. Thank you for adding this story to your lists and for putting it as your favourites. Like i said for all those first reading this story which is part 2, please feel free to check out part one, Forbidden Tainted Love and/or the ongoing sequel Forbidden Tainted Love; growing destruction. Once again thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji...If i did...i would have Sebastian as my own butler**_

_**Warning: Extreme Lemon**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Desire**

Alyce looked at the blonde and then back at Sebastian, then the blonde again and back to Sebastian. Sebastian turned from the girl and then to Alyce.

He sweat dropped. Alyce's aura blazed around her like crazy, it was a wild red and gold that made her look like she was on fire. Glowing red eyes staring at the girl, on **her** staircase, in **her** house, in** her** manor, in **her** mansion, on her paid down property of the 7000 acres hill that of course belonged….to** her. (1)**

"Sebastian who is she?" The blonde asked.

Before the sentence even finished Alyce picked up the wooden broom beside her, broke it in two and using her overwhelming strength a quick agility the stick pinned her head to the wall as her body swung like a photo ornament; blood trickling down the cream painted concrete.

Sebastian turned back to Alyce with a frown not one bit troubled that the girl was dead.

"Now…" He smiled, "I really wasn't expecting that"

She walked up to him and grabbed his collar ruffling his shirt as she pulled him to her face.

"Oh really,** I didn't expect you to get up and leave me without saying anything 194 years ago either!**"

He frowned, "Your upset" He stated

"Of course I'm upset, you left me, didn't care at all about how I felt, you didn't even say anything!"

"I see" He took her hand off his collar with his gloved one and sighed. "I never meant it Alyce, I never knew it would hurt you so much…but there is no need to be so aggressive-"

She slapped him across his face before he could even end the sentence properly

"And then you come in with that!" She pointed to the swaying corpse on the wall of the staircase

He folded his arms shifting his weight to the next leg

"She was-" She slapped him again, this time he grabbed her hand and stared at her seriously, "Stop cutting me off at my sentences and stop acting so upset, plus, she was my pet….And now that you killed her, I need a next a next one~" He said leaning over breath spaces from her lips.

"Then go find one" She said kicking him in the stomach, this was something he really didn't see coming, he was sent flaying back down the passage and into the back door breaking it completely. He sat up and looked at her as she made her way to him. He wiped the crimson liquid running down the corner of his lips. He smiled as he watched her walking towards him with a furred face as her heels clacked against the floor. He watched her with interest, her hips swaying with every step and her hair swinging from left to right as she approached him. How long since he'd seen her and apart from receiving his beating from being away for so long he was already enjoying it by staring at her. Yes, his beating for making her wait so long, she was sad, upset, worried…hurt.

She stepped in his stomach turning her heels in his body putting on more pressure in the step and he coughed up more blood, he smiled and looked up at her as she stared at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you, do you know how long I've been here waiting! Hoping…Dreaming…Wondering…Believing!"

She sat on top of him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I thought you didn't love me! I thought you didn't care! I thought you never wanted to see me again" Her voice softened little by little and the tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at him with misty purple eyes as the drops of tears fell on his face, kissing his skin as it ran off his cheeks.

"You know I love you…_.right_" The endless tears fell as she looked at him with her hands around his neck.

She finally broke down burying her face in his neck. He smiled and stroked her hair; ah this was what he wanted. He wanted to smell her scent, stroke her skin, feel her body against him, that alluring warmth, that soothing scent, he missed that… he wanted that. She rose up and lightly kissed him and stared into his brown eyes. She gently carried her finger across his face as she looked at him…stared at him…watched him.

"I take it that you've finished beating me?"he asked

"Yes" She lightly kissed him and rose up with a smile. "Don't you leave me again"

He smiled. He carried his hand up her back slipping his fingers under her shirt. "You know I'm not much of a masochist don't you" She looked at him, "That was just the advantage you got, even I will admit it….I deserved it. But now you know….that it's my turn right"

She sat up completely, a nervous expression on her face. She was about to back up and move when he pinned her down with his hand on her hips. Although she had just fought him, she only had the upper hand because he allowed her to, but fact was fact, she was still growing in her demon cycle, he, on the other hand, was fully matured, and even if she was, she would still be a hundred years early to defeat him. She looked down at him as he smiled. He then pulled her body forward and backward rubbing her against him. Her face completely lit up red at what he had done. She gasped and he smile. He groaned in frustration and rose up on his elbows and then sat up completely with her feet around him. He couldn't help it, it was her fault. She was too damn pretty and too attractive. He couldn't resist, she was too tempting, so what was about to come would be her price for existing, it would be her price for living, he could already feel the heat in his lower body. He smiled in content and wrapped his hand around her back pulling her body onto him crashing them both together as he smiled looking into her eyes as she stared back at him surprised, nervous and somewhat embarrassed

"What wrong Alyce"

She struggled and managed to force her hand between them as she pried him off her.

"Resist is futile" He said seriously, "I've been gone for so long…don't you miss me"

"Yes... but Sebastian. You-you just came, don't you want to at least take a bath first" She said struggling. On her end it was all her strength she was using to atleast make a 12 inch space between them….on his end…he barely tried, like a marble statue he held her.

"As you say…." He finally released and held on to her leg steadying her on him as he got up.

He stood up on the battered board and walked through the passage.

"Sebastian your suitcase" She said struggling as he carried her

"They won't be in the bed with us so we don't need it"

Her cheeks burned red and she turned to him. He was already up the staircase and midway he paused and pushed her against the wall. His lips crashed against hers and he didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. She could already feel his hand exploring her thighs, up to her hips and then to her chest. She moaned from the kiss as she felt his hand groping her breast. He moved from her lips and them her jaw and then down to the nape of her neck. She lifted her head as she felt him nibbling on the soft pale skin. There was one thing Alyce knew for sure, once they were making love, the world could be ending and they wouldn't give a fuck. Sebastian pulled the jacket off her flung it down. He leaned over and spoke in her ears.

"You have been waiting for me right?"

"Yes"

He smiled. He kissed her again and this time slower. Alyce could feel the heat blending inside her. There was only one time this had happened before, the time they moved to America, which was the first and only time they made love. Sebastian slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. Holding on to her legs he began rocking between her biting on her lips as he smiled in the bland sensation.

"Sebastian, we can't" She mumbled as she kissed him

"You're saying that, but you're the one leading the kiss"

He carried his hand behind her and squeezed her as he smiled and started kissing her down her neck, from her angle she stared at the corpse

"We'll need to-"

"After this" He held her again and continued up the staircase. He opened the room door to entire the huge bedroom as he made his way to the bathroom. He never put her down until after they had finally stepped in the tub and he had turned on the shower. The water soaked them right through as they frantically began taking off their clothes never allowing their lips to be apart for less than a second. As soon as she was down to her bra which was the last thing left, Sebastian himself took it off smiled at his ever treasured beauties. She hadn't even met his lips before he abandoned hers and went to her chest. He gently lifted her and turned her around in the bath slowly resting her lying in the tub as he stayed on top of her teasing her with his tongue as he devoted his entire attention to her breasts. Gripping the corners off her tub she bit her lip as she arched her back. This would be bad, really bad. As a new born demon lust was something you should have been bathing in in your early stages. But she had decided not to engage in lust and so far she was holding back until now. She was on the bridge of diving into a world she abandoned and he was her ticket and guide to bring her through that fantasy. She knew the moment there and then that Sebastian wouldn't stop; he wouldn't even hesitate to drive her crazy. Sex was good and very pleasing, but for demons it was a madness of ecstasy, every minute and passing second was a teaspoon of ecstasy never to be tasted, and right now she felt like she was instead going to have a jug of it. Sebastian was teasing, he was enchanting and being sadistic made him even more wild and unbelievable when making love to her. The things he'd do the places he'd touch, so daring to the devil's pleasure, so risky to life's joy, he was more than what she wanted and she was exactly what he needed. In Sebastian's mind she was perfect and completely his, branding her was all that was left but even so the heat and bond that they shared through sex was more long lasting than an imprint on the skin.

And so she flung her head back as soon as he went to his second target with his hand. She wanted him to stop there, she didn't want to continue, one more step and she'd end up losing herself in the moment. He took her hand and carried it to his manhood, he leaned over and whispered in her ears

"You feel that"

She nodded

"All for you, all for you my love, so don't think about backing out now" He said almost like reading her mind.

He raised up and groaned as he felt her moving her hand up and down, she bit down on her lip as she stared at her action

_What am I doing…I can't do this….but then it feels, so good and it's so hot_

Sebastian flung back his head with a moan. She looked at him and then back down. She continued harder faster this time, he began groaning and his grip on the tub the tightened as he rocked his body in unison to her movements with her hand.

_He's getting hotter, hotter and hotter, he's starting to throb, and I can feel it._

A small burst of pre cum splashed on her hand, and Sebastian took her finger and placed it in her mouth.

"How does it taste"

Her cheeks burned red, "Sweet…" He smiled and kissed her rougher and deeper. He carried his hand behind her head and lifted the black locks that were completely soaked and laid them over the tubs as they hung over resting on the floor forming circles and hanging off dripping on the ground. He then positioned himself between her and entered her with a slow push. She moaned as she felt him filling her up. He smiled and as he began rocking deeper and deeper into her. Her moans came quicker and the water now beat on his back as he leaned over thrusting into her harder and harder by the minute. She gripped on to him and he kept moving back and forth flinging her head back as she rested her hand on her forehead, she was at her limit she was now gone, Sebastian had already began the tour and her mind was racing and her body was on auto pilot, that was why she kept herself, that was why she didn't had sex while he was gone, because Sebastian was the only one who knew how to lead her. He knew where to touch, what to do and the things to say, he knew every part of her body like his own through their first experience. He knew what she wanted and she knew he could give her what she need.

"Harder Sebastian" She said as she began rocking with him in unison as the heat rose between them.

He looked down at her. She was damn hot, and not her beauty, but inside her was. The heat was making him near his climax second by second. She felt so good so really good and even over the time he left, she felt better. A second ago when he thrust harder inside she moaned even louder so he was near, she was near her climax just like him.

She carried her hand around his neck and as he thrusted and carried her fingers through his hair pulling on his strands. He moved faster and faster until finally...they both reached their climax

Both came in unison and as they did they're lips met in a light kiss. He groaned as he slowly slid out off her and leaned over on her, lightly kiss her lips over and over again. She smiled and looked at him through misty eyes and spoke

"Welcome home"

* * *

Alyce smiled as she laid on his chest, they had finished washed up, which was standing in the shower kissing and holding each other under the pouring water. Now she was in a shirt and her undies and he reverted to a white shirt and PJ bottom.

"Black"

"Mhm" She said as he stroked her hair

"I like it" He admitted

"Really" She said sitting up looking at him. They both laughed and as the room went quiet she stared at him.

"What were you doing over those years you left?"

"I went back to your town cleared your name by faking my public death, then….I formed contracts and consumed 11 lovely meals, and a while before that I found my pet"

"You mean the blonde pinned to my staircase." She said pointing to the door, even Alyce had to admit….it didn't sound too righted.

She pulled her body to the edge of the bed and crossed her legs as she rubbed behind her neck, "Oh yea…I kept something for you"

She walked over to the closet and opened it and pulled back the clothes to reveal an inside closet.

He got up and gave her a questioning look as he made her way to her side.

"What is this 'something'?"

"A collection…and I made sure there were one thousand three hundred and forty nine" **(2)**

She opened the door and in a huge room, filled up... was a litter of cats.

The rest of the day was spent with Alyce in the office making calls, working out hell and Sebastian locked up in the room with the cats. She made it back in time to see him closing the closet door behind him.

"So anything you need to speak to me about?"

"Hmm let's see," she said walking to him pushing him little by little back ways giving him soft kisses.

**"You need to bathe**"

And with that she closed the bathroom door. She pulled off her glasses and sat down comfortably on the edge of the bed. She went in the bathroom to see Sebastian having a nice warm shower. Sebastian however wasn't the singing type or the 'stick-out-your-head-behind-the-curtains-and-wait-until-you-leave' type. Instead he bathed like a regular person and by the time she was about to leave she looked over her shoulder to see him stepping out the tub.

His skin was pale smooth and touchable, something you'd reach out and touch to see if it was real. But apart from that he didn't have chest hair, infact, the only place he had hair was on his head. This meant…yes my readers. His hair barely soaked as he dried off his body looking at her as she stared at him stark naked.

"See something you like~"

"Mhm, located in your lower mid region its very tempting if u ask me, u should like it too~" She smiled and opened the door and closed it behind her with a smile on her face. She dropped the clothes in the laundry basket and saw a paper sticking out her pocket. She took it up to realize that it was Kyohei's number and address.

"No Way!" She yelled reading the address, it was the same estate she sold to a stuck up woman who wanted a good deal in town. Kyohei was a demon after all so chances was he was in a contract with her. But Kyohei as a demon surprised her lot he was so nice and so kind, plus he was so easy going and easily blended in.

She felt Sebastian slip his hand around her waist and kiss her on her head,

"What's that?"

"Oh" She looked at the paper, "I met a demon the other day"

"Really…" He said pulling out a clean pair of clothes.

"Yup, aumm Sebastian….can I ask you something"

"Sure" He said slipping into a pair of trousers.

"Are demons mean?"

"No….not all of them….why ask"

"Are they ranked?" He paused mid-way in putting on his shirt. He hesitated and then pulled it over his head and turned to her with folded arms, "Yes is there something wrong"

"No…just how are they ranked?"

He walked over to the bed and sat down, he paused before saying anything at all and then finally after the never ending silence he spoke."There are peasant demons, demon merchants, demon lords and then a demon king"

"C-can you explain", she asked going over to him sitting in his lap

"Peasant demons mainly live in hell and do work sort of like slaves and low ranked workers. A demon Merchant has the ability to travel to the human world but only under orders. They also possess the ability of shape shifting, spell bounding and assassinating very well.

"And the demon Lord"

"They possess great strength, good agility and other supernatural abilities, plus they can travel to the human world as much as they want and stay as long as they want doing contracts and interacting with humans"

"And the Demon King"

"There is only one…he has the greatest strength and stands side by side with Lucifer"

"Oh…-wait how many Demon Lords are there?"

"Two"

"But when you narrow it down, you're a d-"

"Yes I am"

"Wow I can't believe this that means you're like a God to the Demons-wait so that mean the Demon King is like you dad, hey wouldn't that mean that the other demon lord is-"

" Yes...My brother"

* * *

_**Yupp so Sebastian has a brother. I hope you guys loved it please review! ok so lemme explain**_

_**(1)- A manor is somewhat different from a mansion since you have very large mansions with sections like the main house and the east wing or the south gate, you know, stuff like those. The main house would be the manor. However the entire building or area is considered the mansion, so its not the same**_

_**(2)- It 1349 since in the sequel thats the amount Sebastian stole and in Forbidden Tainted Love thats the amount he brought to America**_


	3. Tough Love A demon's Version

**Chapter 3**

**Tough Love; Demon version**

"So is it true….Demons are really ranked?" Alyce asked leaning over the table dying in anxiousness.

Kyohei chuckled as he stared at the bouncy girl leaning over the table and staring at him anxiously. He looked down in his drinking staring at the ice then looked back up at her carrying a few brown strands behind his hair as they formed hoops at the side of his face.

"Yes….yes we are" He said with a smile tilting his head

"Wow I didn't know that" She replied plopping back in the chair and taking a gulp from her half empty glass. She was drinking when her eyes caught him staring intensively at her with a curious stare.

"What?" She asked resting the glass back on the coaster. It was barely after 2 in the morning two days after Sebastian had visited her and after making a call with Kyohei they were re united at the bar for drinks, a game of pool and now a conversation around a table in the corner of the building where you could hardly make them out. Gregory however personally came to them making about 5 trips now in the last 10 minutes to refill Alyce's cup.

"How have you been since he arrived"

"Huh"

He chuckled, "I mean…your sleepless nights"

"Oh," she said sinking a little into her chair, "Surprisingly I slept like a baby" She added with a smile, "I didn't even wake up, I just slept snuggled in his arms as if he'd been there all along"

"I see….so like how he's back….Do you still have to drink that?" He asked pointing at her newly refilled bubbly drink in the huge beer glass.

She stared down at the cup.

Kyohei mentally smiled to himself as he watched her curiously looking at her drink. Ahhhhh, only if she knew the moment they separated her face and voice was clouding his mind. He couldn't' even pay attention to the contract, instead….He was anxious to find out when she'd call, even made reservations for them to do a dinner, but no…he expected everything to go that way, but he never expected Sebastian to come back,_ pfft as if that'd stop me_.

"Now that you mention it…..I don't think so" She said pushing the glass a side.

He dipped his finger in his drink and leaned over and gently brushed his finger over her lips. Her eyes widened a little bit and he resumed back to his position siting back in his chair staring at her damp lower lip

"It is a refreshing nice drink, exceptionally good for humans and demons, preferably called and known as water, if you tried it….I think u might enjoy" He said teasingly

She brushed it off with a light weary laughter and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hungry"

"Wanna grab a bite" he said pushing the chair and walking over to her

She gave him a devious smile, "I'll order anything on a demon platter"

He smiled. _So that's what she wanted…._

Alyce's personality was more than captivating for Kyohei, she was already attractive and deadly intoxicating with an aura and adrenaline you got from being around her, even as they dived into late early morning as he watched her kill he realized even for a new born she was quite graceful in her movements, never once did she hesitate to their pleas and neither did she once looked back at the corpse of her meals. They only had taken five souls and as a contracted demon he had taken two out the bunch and left her with the remaining to her enjoyment. She only consumed two and at her last course, he cursed her calling her names and crawling on the ground as she made her way to him.

"You….you monster….killing people!?"

"Oh come on you nasty ground feeder, although I'm here two days early, you would have died anyways, plus," She caressed her finger across his pale soft skin, "Why make that face….you should be honored to have someone like me killing you" She licked her lips and leaned over.

"Monster monster!"

She paused and stood up straight.

"You actually thought I'd consumed you, you aren't even deemed worthy to be considered as 'preferable'. In the end…your just dog food."

She quickly sent her hand in his chest and drew it out. She flashed off the blood and turned to Kyohei.

"My apologies"

"That's ok…" He walked with her to the car. On their way they spoke about their lives and personal issues and that's when he asked her a question that has been on his mind.

"Does Sebastian allow you to come on the road dressed like that?" He said smiling at her. She wore a tight half top that barely finished over her navel with loose strings on the sides. She wore tight black denims with her laced up black boots and her hair in its usual ponytail.

"No" she said cheeky with a childish innocent look on her face, "The truth is I left out when he was with his Cat Tubbies (her new name for the one thousand three hundred and forty nine cats""

"I see, I see It's quite cute though" He said stopping at her car turning to her with a closed eyes smile. He slipped a really small bottle almost the size of your pinky in her cleavage. She looked down to her bosom and took out the bottle and looked at the card that was tied on to the lid, _for when you're feeling down_

"What does this-"She looked back up and like before, he was gone.

Alyce opened her room door and stepped in to see Sebastian stepping out the shower, his towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair.

"And where were you?" He made making his way over to the drawer

"Fetching some souls and grabbing a drink with a friend" She said walking to the bed sitting on the edge fondling with a few strands of her hair.

He turned to her and frowned. "So did you kill her or ditch her before you left"

"Eh, oh no, firstly she's a him and secondly he's a demon"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and turned around and finished dressing. He walked over to her and leaned over sending her flat on the bed as he looked down at her between his hands.

"More likely I'm concerned you left the house dressed like that"

"Like what, it's not like I'm going man hunting"

"Oh~ its suprisening to know that over those centuries since I left you've become quite lenient"

Suddenly she felt as if one of her stick of tranquility in her mental state was broken. A sudden burst of anger and madness rushed through her veins, "Why should you care how I dress, you didn't seem to care over that 193 years"

He frowned. She pushed him off and walked to her room door opening it and looked behind her shoulder

"And I've been meaning to ask you, what did you mean when u said that girl was your pet"

He looked at her with a narrow stare, "As in my slave"

"What kind"

Sebastian suddenly felt unsecure, he felt threatened and quite intimidated, it was his pet, it was his pleasure, and thanks to her temper his pet was dead, so why after she had killed it she felt concerned? Was it guilt, was that it, but then again, she had no reason to be so upset.

"I meant-"

And the door slammed cutting him off, ooooooooohhhhh she knew he hated being cut off, she was barely mid-way down the staircase when the floor flung open and she felt his hand around her wrist. She turned to him too see him giving her one of his reassuring closed eye smile. He seemed quite pissed since she was obviously upset at him for some reason and she just not too long ago won over a conversation with him.

"Now….why don't you calm down and tell me why you're upset"

"What?"

"Your upset about something aren't u? So let's lie down and talk"

"Sebastian let go" she said cutting him off again pulling her hand out of his

His eyebrow twitched and he maintained a strong grip on her wrist.

"Alyce I think your overreacti-"

"Damn Sebastian let go you fucking bastard"

Before she realized she was slammed into the wall and he was pressed to her body. The grip on her hand tightened tremendously and before she knew it she felt her fingers limp. He was so close that the very air he exhaled was being taken in by her.

"Don't get so fucking cocky" The words stung as she gulped in the air taking in the tension. She quickly recovered and maintained her emotions.

"Nobody's getting fucking cocky, you're the ass who came back two days ago and suddenly starts acting as if you were here all along, sex doesn't fix everything Sebastian"

"I didn't do that to fix that problem-"

"And then you come in my house with that fucking slut! What did you expect a freaking three some or something!"

She was slowly overpowering him, he could feel it, and she used her hand and placed it around his neck.

"A fucking retard would be the only suitable asshole to have the fucking audacity to make a flipping fucked up move like you did!"

She squeezed and both their eyes blazed pink as they glared at each other

"So that's what you think I am?" he said with a smirk

"No you fucking bitch, a title like that isn't even reachable in your goal, your 193 times worst and even more twice fucked and bitched up as a lover!" She shouted at him.

He didn't hesitate to take her off the wall and flung her down the stairs. Her back made contact with the counter and the blood came out her mouth in cue, decorating her clothes, her jeans and the ground, not even a second of recovery and Sebastian's hand was around her neck. He lifted her up, feet off the ground and looked up at her. She kicked him in the stomach and as he released her she fell and got up reaching for the fridge. By the time Sebastian was on his knees he looked up to see the two door fridge inches from his face. What great contact it made with his body as the furniture and him went crashing into the wall. Alyce looked down at her dislocated wrist and made her way to the door pulling her limp body across the floor. By the time she was at the door Sebastian had gotten up. He watched her as the blood ran down her chin. She held on to her side and slowly opened the door. That's when she had realized her hand was limp she raised her feet and kicked the door sending it crumbling down as she walked out the house. Sebastian hissed. That was their first fight, he survived with a sprained wrist and she on the other hand a dislocated one probably broken ribs and an internal bleeding. How stupid he was, she was just a new born without a doubt she could have died.

By the time he made it to the door the car was already speeding out the mansion.

Alyce didn't even make it down the hill when she pulled the car over in distress and blurry vision due to the pouring tears that ran down her cheeks. She pulled the phone out her pocket and quickly dialed and placed it at her ears.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" She asked devastated and drowning in tears and pain.

"I'm at- wait- are you ok Alyce Chan….are you crying?"

"Come and get me…."

The phone slipped out her hand and she rocked back the chair and closed her eyes at the beaming light coming through the windshield.

Kyohei washed out the bloody rag and looked out the window at the moon. He turned back to Alyce who was sitting up in the chair staring out in space as she sat allowing him to dress the wound on her forehead.

"It's ok" he said bringing her back to reality. She shrugged at the sound off his voice. He sounded reassuring and before she knew it he was there giving her one of his ever warming smiles. Alyce had fallen asleep in the car for almost 5 hours. Kyohei, who of course remembered her scent perfectly, had come to her and drove her car to his place. She was now in the guess room dressing her head injury.

"Thank you" She said as he raised her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and looked at her.

"Will you allow me to see your wounds." He asked kindly

"Yes" she said eyes closed as she carried her hand to her forehead. He rose up the blood dampened shirt to reveal the pale smooth skin. He raised the bloused and stopped at her bosom as he stared at her completely scar less torso.

"You healed already"

"But it hurts" she said frowning.

He lightly poked around her tummy searching for any distinctive pain or twitch. He smiled and looked up to her.

"Nothing….maybe it's after effects, but for now let's sees that wrist"

He took up her hand and stared at her wrist. He barely touched it when she yelped immediately sitting up and biting her lip in pain. The crimson liquid ran down her lips from its newly fresh wound that was quickly and carefully wiped away by Kyohei.

"It's dislocated" he said softly, "I'll have to…." He made the sentence trail on as she looked up at her. She nodded giving him the ok and he frowned.

With a quick movement he rammed the bone back into place and an earsplitting scream ran throughout the entire manor awaking the birds in distant. He stared at her as the griped the sheet baring the pain as she cried refusing to even look at her hand.

**Meanwhile**

Sebastian rested his foot on the stool and skipped the page to see the end of the book and placed it on the shelf. He had finished all the books in the study…..for the 15th time. He couldn't get it off his mind….he regretted what he had done. He hurt her damaged her….and even might have said something that might have broken her to pieces. He gritted his teeth and slammed his hand against the wall. He didn't care that she disrespected him, he didn't care that she had hurt him or even that they had argued. He wanted to see her, he wanted to apologize.

* * *

By morning came her wrist was ok and she was now brushing her teeth. A knock sounded on her room door and she spat out the toothpaste and walked out the bathroom

"Come in!" She shouted making her way back into the bathroom to wash out her mouth. She looked at the bathroom door as she wiped her face to see Kyohei standing with her washed and prepared clothes. Good, she was already in her towel and was beginning to second thought whether or not she was to walk down the hall in her towel in the mansion she didn't know anything about to search for her clothes since it was taken to the laundry.;

"Good Morning how are you feeling"He said turning to her as she made her way pass him and to the bed.

"Ok…I aumm, I'm gonna go back home today"

"You could stay a next day you know"_ or a month a year probably forever?_

"Naaa, It was just an argument so I'm sure I've calmed down enough to confront him"

"And what about him"

"He's not to type to keep a grudge so I'm sure he got over it by the second I was out the door"

_Kyohei POV, yea that's him alright ^-^_

_Alyce's POV, Believe or not he isn't grudgeful **but he does love revenge -_-**_

"Well here are your clothes"

She smiled" you're so nice thanks"

"Of course, anything for you Alyce Chan," he said smiling, "What do we have here now, a pair of black denims, a tight laced corset and a laced red-"

"Gahhhh!" she grabbed her underwear out his hand with her completely flustered face.

He chuckled as she began putting on her clothes. She was quite good at it, not one inch of her body was exposed as she changed under the towel. Before he knew it she was finished and lacing up her corset at the front.

Kyohei pulled up at her mansion and both of them stepped out the car.

"Are you sure you wanted to come?"

"Yea why not" He said closing the door behind him as they walked around the car and to the door.

Sebastian could smell her scent already in Nano second he was at the door and opened it.

"You can call it reunion"

"Eh?"

Kyohei turned to the door to see his brother standing there in a pair of reading glasses, a light blue shirt and long shite trousers with a book in his hand.

"Hey there Brother"

"You"

**"Eh?"**

"I never meant to come without you knowing but at least be happy to see me" ^^

Sebastian frowned and sighed "Fine…..but why are you with Alyce" -_-

"Didn't you know, after you guys had your breakup fight yesterday we hooked up and made it official" He said smiling

**"Eh" **Alyce said turning to him in chibi mode

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, "A better lie" he ordered -_-*

"We're just regular lovers coming back for all her luggage" he said with a smile.^^

**"Eh!"**

He tuned to Alyce,

"What's wrong Alyce?" Sebastian asked

"Are you lost?" Kyohei said, "Let me help your darling, Sebastian and I are brothers"

**"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

_b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brothers...i mean...bro-brothers_**  
**

The poor Chibi mode Alyce dropped to the ground.

...

Alyce stared at Sebastian then back at Kyohei, back to Sebastian then back at Kyohei.

"My, I guess I might be a bit twisty pixy because so far,** there's no fucking resemblance!"**

Kyohei chuckled, "Mmhmm, but we are brothers

"So wait does that mean you knew I was in a relationship with Sebastian?"

"Of course Alyce chan…but you're not upset or you Alyce chan" He said looking at her with the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww no way, I could never be upset with you, let's just put the blame on Sebastian and everything will be alright"

"Yay!" He said as they both smiled in Chibi mode. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he got up and waked over to Alyce standing behind the chair.

"Alyce are you ok now" He asked

"Yea..."

"I'm sorry for what I did…." He apologized

"Let's talk about it later"

"Your right….so aumm Kyohei, as you can see she's ok…._you can leave_"

"No, why~"

"You're disgusting annoying and very cunning, I do not wish to have you around her, and so leave my house at once you two legged walking mutt"

Kyohei sighed and walked over to Alyce, "That's no way to treat the man who comforted back you lover to health" he leaned over and stole a kiss on Alyce's forehead. Luckily as he made it to the door he gracefully caught three knives and turned to his brother,

"As always brother your aims are accurate"

"Only to kill you my dear"

"Your words are ever pleasing" He smiled and closed the door behind him.

_jackass_

Alyce immediately got out the chair and turned to him, "That was mean that's no way to treat your brother"

"He's already forgotten"

"But" His lips smashed against hers as he slowly placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer towards him kissing her deeply. As he stopped, he quickly place his finger on her lip before she could say anything.

"I know that doesn't help but that was just the opening act" He lifted her up and carried her to the dining room to show her the table flooded with food of different type, nicely prepared and ready for her.

"Sebastian…."

"Please, if I'm right you haven't eaten from yesterday morning"

She sighed and sat around the table and began eating the food. By the time she was finished she was taken to the bathroom and given a nice luxurious bath in the scented candle lit bathroom. He also washed her hair and dried her up and dressed her himself in her purple undergarments and thin silk nighty. She sat in front the mirror as he combed her hair after he had dried it with the towel. As usual he was delicate and ever so perfect and graceful as he did it, just like the olden days. Sebastian rested the long neatly braided hair over her shoulder and walked in front of her and raised her chin. And like the thousand times he had mentally practiced it came out perfectly as he spoke to her.

"What I did was very much the most hurtful and cruel thing I could have ever done to you, I didn't mean to hurt you and neither did I mean to have you bundle all that sadness deep within. I will never leave you like that again and neither will I even let a single mile be between us. I maybe never said it out straight but the feelings I have for you is indescribable." He lightly kissed her and raised back up staring into her misty purple eyes as him gently rub her cheek stroking the soft smooth skin, " Let's not fight again or ever allow something like that to happen, I have no interest in losing you or have to see you broken to pieces."

The tears ran down her cheeks as she listened to his words…..so this was Sebastian way of apologizing, his treats and kindness was only done to calm her down and make her relax, but the words were what meant most, the words were the main event and the closing act…..he really didn't want to see her broken….he really didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

**Review plz**


	4. His Lover

**Chapter two I hope you enjoy please don't forget to review, ok, So I changed the pic for a while and this is Kyohei, for all those who wanted an idea of my sexy Kyo-chan tada, there he is priceless, he just woke up, please let me know if you like it in ya reviews and please my readers continue to review it always makes me happy, especially when you explain to me your favorite part and what intrigued you. I also wanted to announce my new fic 'More than friends; less than lovers' it's a kuroshitsuji Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover, it has Sebasu chan so please there are some good jokes you'll get form it, it's really nice and I look forward to at least one reviewer who would be kind enough to check it out and leave a review ^^**

**Please read and I hope you enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**His Lover**

Alyce moved the strand of soft black hair out of Sebastian face as he lay beside her asleep. It was just after nine and two still lay in bed. She had woken up before him and sadly he was not there to give her morning kiss. _Guess I'll have to do it instead_, she said leaning over to his forehead.

"Stealing my _role~"_ Sebastian said as her lips were inches away from his skin. She smiled and went back facing him as he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful, but now I feel for breakfast"

"Mmhmm" He twirled a few of her black locks around his finger." I'm too tired to move"

"Can I ask you something" She said softly changing the subject.

"Anything" he replied.

"When you said that that girl was your pet what does a pet value to a demon?"

"She pleases me, as in do tasks, run errands, all those physical stuff"

"And what about sexual"

"Huh" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Were you planning to have sex with her….or ….**did you already do it?"**

He gave her one of his closed eyed smile, "Was it breakfast you said?"

Sebastian smirked as he quickly descended the staircase with the black raven hair following closely behind him calling his name as he ignored her. He walked over to the new fridge he had purchased not too long after their fight; it looked almost the same like the one before. He found his way to the top shelf talking out two eggs the jug of milk and a tomato with some lettuce. She sat around the counter with a pout watching him as he acted as if she wasn't there.

"Sebastian….." She whined, "Answer the question"

"How do you like your eggs fried or boil" He said smiling

"Sebastian!" She ordered, he merely ignored her with his playful smile.

By the time he was finished breakfast, with Alyce still nagging him, the front door opened. Both of them turned around to see the male brunette walk in with a smile on his face.

"You guys forgot to talk up the newspaper" he said waving the rolled up paper in his hand. He wore a black shirt with a teeth decorated chain. His blue denim jeans and a long thick overcoat with light grey scarf.

"Kyo-chan!" Alyce shouted jumping out the chair. Kyohei opened his arms to accept the Chibi Alyce and began laughing together in a background of a summer field and wild yellow daisies. Sebastian pushed, literally pushed, the background away and took Kyohei's collar and pulled him towards the door. The poor Demon Lord in his reflex maneuvered gracefully out the jacket and walked to Alyce.

"Thanks dear brother for talking the jacket to hang it up, its leather so remember to hook it on the inside-out"

A vein was about to pop in Sebastian's head.

"So Kyohei why are you here?"

"Ahh I just thought I'd stop by" He said staring at the nicely made sandwich, "Who's is this"

"Sebastian"

"Oh great!" and in his mouth he placed the sandwich munching it off as if it was his. Sebastian stood there watching him after hooking his jacket up in the living room, which he actually did because it was regular house manners. He stared at his brother eating his sandwich around the counter with Alyce having on hell of a nice time which was supposed to be his and Alyce breakfast time as a couple

"Are you sure I can eat this Sebastian looks pretty upset"

The two turned to Sebastian who had a huge dark looming thinge over him, Alyce hadn't seen that since she was like 10 years old when she really tormented him

"Oh he'll be fine he can make another sandwich" She said brushing off his aura, so did Kyohei who finished his last bite.

"Oh yea I forgot I made reservations for us at a restaurant and I wondered if-"

"She's note coming-"

"Oh don't worry junior I got reservations for you too"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…why did you call him junior?"

"He got that name because I'm the older one"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"By 2 years now move!" Sebastian said pushing him off the chair which he really wasn't expecting

By the time Kyohei had got to his feet Sebastian was already holding a knife to his forehead

"Ma Ma no need for that now Bro san" He said pushing away the knife, "I was saying the person I'm contracted to will be going to dinner and wants both of you to come"

"Oh…" Sebastian said realizing he had jumped to conclusions.

"Sure why not" Alyce replied, "Oh shoots the time I have to leave now" She ran upstairs to change.

Sebastian turned to Kyohei with a serious face

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Eh"

He narrowed his stare

"Ok you got me I begged her to allow two of you to come"

"Not that, why are you popping up in front of me all of a sudden, if it has anything to deal with how I feel about her it's serious"

"I see, but that's not it…don't tell me you've forgotten?" He said talking a step closer to him; they were almost on the same level except Kyohei was only about 2 cm taller. Now there nose could even touch if they stepped any closer to each other. "You know that over 800 years have passed on this earth, while in hell its 100 years. Father has grown old of ruling; it is now time for one of us to be chosen".

"So you came here to bring me back?"

"Not technically," The ownership of the throne…well…."

They both spoke in unison, "I don't want it".

Both their eyes widened and then Kyohei covered his mouth as he laughed, "Hold on" He said recovering, "I'm not joking you know?"

"Neither am I"

He sighed, "Becoming demon king practically means staying in hell for a prolonged time, and I can't afford risking my freedom against becoming God of hell. As a demon lord it is more than enough already"

"I see" Sebastian said. He tucked his hand in his pocket, "Hell was never my place to be to start with, I hated it from day one so I do not wish to have its ownership."

Alyce came down the staircase in a knee length close fitting dress that did nothing more than scream out, "Take me! Take me!" She leaned over and gave both men a peck on the cheek waved bye with her briefcase in the other hand the she closed the door and sped off in her car.

"I have that to live for" He said referring to Alyce, "She's not like the others and she far from a tool, instead I feel like we're actually bonded as in…destined." Kyohei's smile dropped

Sebastian turned to him and smiled as he leaned against the wall,

"That's impossible…."Kyohei said with his head held down the brown strands falling over his shoulders

"I didn't accidentally meet her you know" He said looking up at Sebastian who seemed a little taken in because whatever was going to happen next would be interesting.

"Mother's ability, the prediction, led me to her as my soul mate"

…..

Sebastian stared at his brother as Kyohei gave him a straight emotionless expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I was led to her to be my soul mate"

"Whatever, I'm already with her so there is no need for your presence"

Kyohei smiled.

"That aside, whether or not we want to be kings we still have to visit hell"

"How long do we have"

"Maybe the next two days"

Sebastian eyebrow twitched and he sighed

"Why do you always tell me things **SO LATE?"**

Kyohei dodged the hit and laughed as he made his way to the door. "Well I'll be here by eight"

"Whatever"

"Oh and Sebastian," He looked over his shoulder as he went through the door; "She will have to come to hell too "He closed the door behind him.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and walked up the staircase. "I know that."

By the time Alyce had reached home she jumped out of her clothes into the shower and then back to her closet to take out something to wear

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh talk about hectic"

Sebastian smiled and walked over to her while buckling his belt, "I already prepared and outfit for you"

She turned around to see a beautiful half top crimson dress with matching jewelry and a pair of dark red shoes. She smiled and hugged Sebastian, "Thank you so much"

"Sure thing" She looked up and kissed him, paused, then kiss him again, and again…and again…..and it shifted into a deep kiss. Sebastian smiled a broke it off placing his finger on her lips.

"Not now, we need to get ready" He said turning around ready to walk over to his shirt. He felt two hands slip around his waist and felt her body pressed against his. The towel had fallen and she now pressed her bare body against his back.

"But Sebastian…when last did we do it"

"It?"

She tapped his belt buckle, her nails clacking against the metal

"It" She said clearing up the confusion

Sebastian smiled and turned to her, "How about when we come home"

"No….**now"**

He sighed took her hands from around him and turned her around hugging her and lifted her chin up to stare at him, "Your exhausted, you're tired….it wouldn't feel great" She pouted and he walked over and put on his shirt and buttoned the sleeve at his wrist. She walked to her draw and slipped into her undergarments, then her dress and began putting on her earing. By the time she was done she felt Sebastian behind her undoing her ponytail.

"What are you doing anti lover boy?"

He smirked, "Doing something you weren't planning to do"

By the time Kyohei reached they were ready. Kyohei showed up in a black tux and a red tie which was the exact same thing Sebastian was wearing.

"I'm going to change "Sebastian said when he opened the door to see his brother in the same thing.

"That's unnecessary Sebastian" Alyce said to him holding his sleeve

"Come on guys lets go" A strawberry blonde said coming out the car which was no other than Kyohei master. She wore a red cocktail dress and she was fairly beautiful but also with it you could see that she was a bragger. Alyce's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the same colored material.

"I'm going to change" Alyce said ready to turn around when Sebastian stopped her

"That's unnecessary Alyce" Sebastian said to her with a sarcastic smile. _Hehe payback_

The four sat around a table and Alyce looked at the menu. _Something heavy something heavy_

A waiter came with the book to take the order, "What would be your orders dear customers"

"Hmm let's see" the blonde said staring at the menu" I'll have the Para de Voy no onions plz and for my drink I'd like a glass of 1987 red wine"

"Bitch"

"Excuse me" The blonde said turning to Alyce who mumbled under her breath, "Huh I said nothing"

"Oh…I thought so" the blonde said as she flipped the bouncy locks over her shoulder.

"Yea you thought right slut"

The woman's eyebrow twitched and she ignored her comment. Sebastian did the same quite upset on why she was behaving like this; Kyohei on the other hand was ahhh being Kyohei. He treated the menu like wonderland with wide eyes while staring at the Italian and Spanish dishes.

"I'll have the same as her" He said finally

"I'll have the Marico la Grande "Sebastian said

"And for you Mrs. Labyrinth"

"Oh hey there Tommy, give me the regular"

"Would that be 7 bottles of our best champagne a full cup of Vodka a jug of ice and a glass of white wine?"

"Ye-"

"What she wants is the same as me" Sebastian said in a serious tone

"Ahhh-Okay then sir" And the waiter walked off. Alyce turned to Sebastian and gave him a what-the-fuck look, but instead he replied with a –why-the-fuck-would-you-ask that. She pouted and sat silently, well, that's until the blonde spoke.

"My name is Brenda anyways" She said with a smile, "This is Michael my butler"

_Oh so that's what Kyohei named himself_

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sebastian said respectfully

"Oh no…the pleasure _is mine~_ I haven' seen you around this town before"

"Oh well that's because I was away for some time"

"Oh…are you single…I am" she said in a flirty tone.

"No he's not" Alyce said, "But if you dare touch, you might end up with not a_ single_ drip of blood in that infested body of yours"

"Excuse me, what makes you think that you own him?" She said proud of wining the conversation.

Alyce held on to Sebastian's collar and pulled him to her lips kissing him deeply tonguing him to her content until she let go and he sat there leant over wide eyes and surprised and Alyce smiled and turned to the blonde.

"Because I can do that…and that's not the only place his tongue _goes~"_

The blonde blushed and sat up and gritted her teeth, "I'm leaving, Michael find your way home and send the receipt to my account" And so she stomped off out the restaurant a couple people watching as she left. Alyce smiled in content and turned to Sebastian who was fixing his tie

"Please do not use me as an object to level you scores"

"Oh come on Sebastian you seem quite intrigued I actually felt you kissing me back"

He paused and then continued knowing what she said was true nut simply reacted by ignoring what she said.

"Alyce I need to tell you something" he said after they had began eating

"What"

"I need to go back to Hell to do some family business, Kyohei will be coming too and I thought that maybe you should come along"

"Eh…..to hell….with you…I mean aumm sure but…what type of family business?"

"The title of demon King must be placed upon a strong demon and as a demon lord they wanted to choose either me or my brother"

"So you're gonna like- steal the throne from Kyohei of something" She said gobbling down the meat from her order.

"No…instead we plan to reject the throne and have someone else chosen"

"Will we be staying there long?"

"No we won't probably a week in hell that might be a day or half here"

"Oh….I'll just take a day off then"

Kyohei smiled resting his cheek on his hand; _she didn't even ask why she has to come?_

"That aside did something happen at work today?"

"What no! Why would you say that?"

"You came home asking for sex, then behaved completely not like yourself and then your consuming a large amount of food which was if I hadn't change it would be alcohol"

"Hmmmmmm," Kyohei said in a guess, "Sex and pleasure…. Tied to work" He looked directly at Alyce reaching his conclusion, "You finally received a large investment and sold a good amount of deals raising the work funds and your budget"

"_Not to mention my pay~"_ she said in a singy songy tone

"Well I was close" he said with a smile. They cheered together in glee and Sebastian frowned watching them both, his mother's predictions were never wrong, wheter in love are war they always turned out right, but why Alyce, why her? Especially when he was in love with her, was Alyce not the one…was Alyce just the girl he 'felt was the one' but actually wasn't, but he was so sure, she was so perfect, but then, her soul mate partner was Kyohei, his complete opposite, his brother. Kyohei was sweeter had no evil intentions, nicer, easy going and way too kind for a demon. Alyce was like Sebastian though, power, pleasure and a mix of lust, but what if destiny wanted her to have an opposite, what if destiny was meant for Alyce and Kyohei, what if Sebastian actually wasn't her true love. Would he end up having to see her slip out his grasp and into his brother's, watch them fall in love, watch them get married and then to look at their child, it wasn't impossible, Kyohei had a charisma to attract others, Alyce had a charisma that others were attracted to, completely different? No…they were perfect…completely perfect.

"Sebastian?" He snapped out of it and turned to her. "Are you alright? Do you want to go home? She rested her hand on his jaw and gently rubbed his cheek. Her hand was soft, so tender and delicate, and her touch was easily worthy to long for, so even if the predictions were true and she ended up with Kyohei, would he long for her, would he end up in rage and kill anyone who took her away from him.

He placed his hand on hers and carried it to his lips and gently kissed it. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "What's going on in that head of yours, your so zone out that you weren't listening to my day" He lightly blushed….right now as she spoke her voice was so calm, so light and so serine, it was the voice of a conscience that was one of pure innocence. It was a voice he loved hearing when he woke up in the morning, or when he was going to sleep, or when he was having lunch, it was a voice he adored and enjoyed listening to, a song to his ears and the rhythm to his heart. How odd….how strangely odd….that a voice so gentle can belong to one so tainted.

Kyohei looked on his brother as he held his lover's hand to his lips. Kyohei knew without a doubt that mother's prediction was on his mind, he knew for a fact that Sebastian was worrying about it. But his brother was important to him either way he looked at it, but so was his own future, he wanted love…he wanted a partner...and so he found Alyce who was just the person he needed, but she was already taken by his brother, not fully, but already in his grasps. Day by day feelings for her built up within him, minute by minute he was tempted to touch her or be near to her. He wanted to have her... to touch her….just like what Sebastian was doing it. Just a chance to even have their skin graze against each other's, or a stoke on the cheek, of a simple touch of her skin, he wanted it, he needed it….he wanted to have her, he wanted…..Alyce.

Alyce got up and walked over to Sebastian which was only a step away. He wrapped his hand around her resting his face on her stomach as she stood up above him stroking his hair. "Maybe your tired, we'll go home then and you can catch up on some rest."

She turned to Kyohei who was looking at her with half lidded misty eyes. "Kyo-chan, I think we have to leave now….it must be hard on both of you so I want you to relax before we go to hell. For now try and get as much rest, I'm gonna take Sebastian here home and have him sleep he seems a little exhausted"

Kyohei nodded and they left the restaurant. He waved goodbye to her as she got in the car and started the engine and drove off with Sebastian. He sighed and turned heading down the street. _At least I got to eat around the same table with her….just like in my dreams, except in those fantasies….it's only she and I._

The entire way home Sebastian stared out the window looking out on the streets as Alyce drove on the way to the mansion, once again he began thinking. Even though Alyce and Kyohei suited as a good match, he and Alyce were suitable too….they understood each other and knew where each other were coming from, well…only he did. For him, his past was locked away and he only kept memories from when he came to the world of the living. For Alyce he knew her every inch and every bit. Her taste and urge for killing in the past and the fact that she was a half blood and became a demon in the end. He knew about her now and knew for sure that Kyohei could never play the role as he did. But then….what would Alyce say on her end of the line? He had left her for almost 2 centuries, and since they came back they had their first fight. Although it was normal to have a couple arguments in a relationship, being absent was worst, especially for the prolonged time he left her. She was still a newborn, so things were different on her side, on his point of view, a week felt like a day and a month like a week, however even so, there was a wall between Alyce and him. She had problems, he had secrets, she had needs and he had pride. The fact enough that sometimes she had power over him was already unbelievable, in a demon's relationship, the female should be only needed as a representative and sexual pleasure and the source of carrying on the blood line, however, Sebastian treated her like a human would in loving her properly and caring for her deeply, if he went to hell and treated her too easily people might think he was a weak spineless heir. Same with Kyohei but Alyce hasn't yet to know the nature of his brother.

Sebastian pulled the tie off and dropped it in the clothes basket. He unbuttoned the T-shirt and looked over his shoulder at his tainted love on the bed unbuckling her heels. So eventually he'd have to tell her the truth of why he was bringing her, he could have left her and leave her for the while. But already leaving her side was just bad enough, and knowing that soon she'd be swept away was even worst. He knew he couldn't change destiny, he knew he couldn't rearrange time, but jealousy was already building up within him and he felt as though he was already going to defend, needless of his pride.

Sebastian went on his knee and slipped of the shoes. Alyce smiled, "Thank you-"

As soon as she said it she felt his lips gently pressing against her skin. She watched as he made his way up to her leg and jumped to her neck and trailed up to her lips. He kissed her passionately a burning heat of lust and pleasure bursting in the feverish kiss. This was too much for Alyce she couldn't tell the last time Sebastian had actually kissed her like this. As she recalled she finally realized they only shared this kiss on the first time they actually kissed with the urge to have each other. Nonetheless she didn't let his efforts go to waste. But as she started she could feel the heat in her stomach rising, was this from her previous rush of feelings before they had left that she had when she wanted them to have sex. But this was worst, that time just the mere contact had climbed its way up to three quarter near to climax. If Sebastian was going to go all out he would have to do it quick. She slid her hand up his open shirt stroking the soft skin as the kiss deepened sending her flat on the bed with him on top of her. He was only in his pants and white T shirt with his socks still on. She however was in a tight red dress that was long with a slit coming up to her waist at the side.

"Alyce" He mumbled while he kissed her.

She could feel his hand slipping up the dress reaching her chest rubbing and groping on her breast as she arched her back in pleasure at is ever so wonderful touches he gave her. He then carried it down to her ass squeezing it and rocking against her moving her hips in harmony.

"Alyce"

She moaned

She was quickly climbing higher and higher. Sebastian kissing her so romantically fast. She felt like she was about to burst any minute now. His touch, his lips, his taste, his voice

"Alyce" He said again this time he carried his hand through her hair pulling on the losing black strands that freely lay on her skin and on the bed. His kiss didn't stop it just went fast and deep, almost as if a crazy blaze off heat was keeping his lips and hers attached for eternity never to let them part. Alyce could feel it she was about to cum any minute now.

"Alyce!" This time it was different, it wasn't like how he said it three times before. He wasn't even kissing her instead she found herself risen off the bed and in his grasp and he tightly held her, his face buried in her neck as his breathed heavily onto her, but not as much as she did, sadly she had cum and they didn't do nothing but kiss, she could feel the wet liquid soaking he silk panty underneath the dress. However his grasp never loosened, it was tight, never to let go.

"Don't leave me" he added, his voice softer and more desperate. Her eyes widened….never had she heard him sound like that, somehow she knew there was pain somehow she knew there was sadness but even with it there was love. Why did he say that….those words…..why.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, something was wrong, Sebastian's in pain, she stroked his hair as he stayed fixed hugging her tightly

"I will…..never leave you…..Sebastian"

* * *

**_Review review review!_**


	5. Kyohei's Story

**_Ok ok! So everyone has something to say about Kyohei eh? Well guess what no Alyce and nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo Sebastian in this one, come on guys feel Kyo-chan's pain. When u read you'll understand. Oh yea...Please check out More than Friends Less than Lovers its really nice!_**

**_Team Kyohei!_**

**_Team Sebastian_**

**_Tean yoai (KyoheixSebastian)_**

**_Team Threesome_**

**_i hope no one chooses the last one -_- plz tell me in your review vote vote vote and let me know!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kyohei's Story**

Kyohei poured his last glass of wine in the glass and drank it down. He stared at the corpse of his master lying on the bed covered in her blood. He sighed and turned his head gazing back out the window staring at the stars shining in its distance for from his grasp and out of his reach. He had just ended the contract with his master, he no longer wanted to be bonded with her any longer, she wanted power, he gave her power, she wanted money he gave her money, and so today he devoured her after he left the restaurant and said his goodbyes to his brother and his dear Alyce and made his way home to deal with other plans.

She was annoying from the beginning anyways…she didn't even work, all she did was watch him go through the files analyze everything and made deals in the background while she took all the credit. _Humans are disgusting_, he told himself. He finished the cup and walked over to the window_, I wonder what you're doing now Alyce?_ As he stared out the window a drop of tear rolled down his cheek and he turned aside and looked away.

_I have no intention of taking anything away from my brother; I have no interest in hurting him or causing him pain more than he already has. _

But what was he to do, he loved Alyce too, it's not like he just met her, or saw her for the first time when he met her at the bar. He slowly began remembering everything that happened fifty decades ago. Before he met Alyce….when he was in hell.

Kyohei gently placed the flower petal against his lip. The scent of the permonilia rose clouded his nose in a honey scented aroma that was simply intoxicating.

"Kyo-Kyohei sama, your mother summons you" A maiden said entering the garden with a bow. She was a low ranked demon and so receiving the highest rank in her status, she got the privilege of being a maid in the Demon king's household. It was a huge castle, large, bigger than you could imagine. Most designs and ornaments made or carved from silver and gold, baths with marble ground or glass staircase and diamond chandeliers. The royal Demon family was more than rich, they ruled over hell side by side with Lucifer and not once had there ever been a fight since they were also family with the devil. The maiden was chosen to rightfully serve her master who had no idea that the beautiful and humble servant had more than respected him.

"Ah…Kamikaze san" He said in his usual tone. She blushed when she heard him call her name.

"Master...there is no need to address me so formally, please forgive me if I've acted overfamiliar with you" She said apologetically.

He smiled and walked over to her. He tucked the rose in the side of her hair. The red rose went perfectly with her black hair. Her hair was wrapped up nicely and pinned to the back in a neatly bun. She blushed lightly as his stroke the side of her face and leaned over to her level giving a similar smile to Sebastian's. "I wonder what you'd look like if you released that hair of yours"

She hesitated and then began blabbering, "N-n-no th-that's against the proper attire, a-a-as a maid I must where my hair according to the head maid's instruction"

He chuckled and walked to his mother's room with her close behind him. She placed her hand on her face maintaining the touch he had just given her blushing lightly as she smiled to herself.

"You called me my mother?" He said kneeling before his mother who sat on a cushion in front of a pool of steaming red liquid. She had very long hair. As she sat it even rested on the ground around her spreading out on the silver carpet underneath her body. She had side bangs, similar to Sebastian's but longer and the sides of her hair were pinned to the back. The rest flowed along gleaming behind her in its fine black midnight color the same tone as her last son. She was beautiful and looked utterly delicate. She thin lips nicely lined with a fine red lipstick. She wore silver Yukata and over her eyes and light shadow of red that went perfectly with the red obi around her waist. She was majestically wonderful, her voice was pleasing, her looks were appealing and for his mother she was kind and loving.

He took off his shoes and walked up the very few steps standing on the platform and kneeling again on the opposite side of the small pool of blood. She smiled at him and spoke.

"How are you doing?"

"Very much fine, and you my dear mother"

She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. The skin was smooth, delicate and her nails were long and nicely trimmed.

"You worry too much my son; I called you to tell you that your wait for a lover has come to an end"

His eyes widen and he leaned closer to her, "Are you serious mother, you have found my soul mate, you have discovered the one I've been longing for"

"Yes" she looked down at the liquid and gentle brushed her hand over the surface of the water. Suddenly appearing in it almost like a mirror, was Alyce sitting around a table at a restaurant staring out the mirror, she was beautiful, this was the first time he had seen her, without a doubt he knew that was the world of a living, and that she was obviously a demon. She had long hair that was carried into a ponytail. She looked beautiful almost like a tender rose soaked in crimson blood, lovely…but tainted.

"Her name"

"Alyce….Alyce labyrinth, she's still a newborn, surprising how her cycle is long, I'm not sure why, but she seems fully grown but she's still a new born since she hasn't fully developed yet, she is quite the beauty though, I will admit I've been watching her for a while now, she seems to be sad though, somewhat the absence of love"

"Then maybe she's like me….searching for someone to love….wanting to be loved."

"Go" she said as the view faded away and she looked up at her son, "Go to the human world, I deem her worthy"

"But we haven't met her properly"

"Well try my dear beloved. You are a handsome young man and I've grown you properly, I'm sure you will fall in love with her, I'm sure you'll love her, and maybe then….she'll love you back"

And so with his mother's words of advice and her never failing predictions, she made he made his way to the world of the living. There were a few things he had to get adjusted to in this world. Half his power was sealed and the only ability he had to rely on was his intelligence speed and strength, which was normal abilities for a demon. In the demon Hiearchy there were two well know loopholes or what would sound better, mid-levels, between the three categories. Peasant demons were of course the lowest but above them was semi-demons. These demons were ones that had the ability to sneak out to the world of the living but only stayed there for a period of time. If they passed the given or limited time they would immediately turn to dust. They usually tortured of feed on sinners but none the less they still stood as failure demons. Next was merchant demons that possessed intelligence and speed, strength was however not in their category, but to make up for it they usually had an ability, out of the three they could possess, it was either shape shifting, spells or the least uncommon, the ability to move through time. However that ability was slowly beginning to disappear since sooner or later hell would need a next king to rule. Above the merchants was a feared clan off demons called the general class. These were ones who could make contracts possess a lot of strength and had great speed and a wide range of intelligence, luckily when travelling to the world of the living they were no affected and have their powers split, in other words they could co-exist with humans, But what made general class different from Demon Lords, and why was theirs cut in half and the generals class remained. The difference was simple, demon lords possessed greater powers and so o maintain the level their power was reduced and limited only until they returned. Demon lords were only born from Demon Kings. And demon Kings were once lords who possessed great power. When a Demon lord is chosen, the entire remaining power of the king is given to the new heir to rule over hell. Hell just doesn't survive on its own you know. Just like how the world relies on the sun as its main source of energy, so did the hell rely on its ruler. The story was simple.

Lucifer had a brother. This brother was as powerful as him, but his brother refused to be the devil of hell and instead sat in the second seat as a demon king. However hell could not survive because even demons needed something to rely on for strength and power. Lucifer's brother was not chosen because of the type of person he was, for a demon, a wicked ravishing animal. He was soft tender and was weak and frail to govern entire hell and stand as Satan aka the devil. So he decided to at least play the role as a Satan's brother and would rule over hell side by side by offering his tremendous power to maintain life and death in hell. When he died he gave the job to his son to rule over hell. Unlike his brother who stood immortal, he would die and be replaced. However, his blood and memories was passed on to his child, in other words, he was recarnated in his son. And so that was how the cycle continued. Once the king had finished rule all the power was transferred to his son and so was the memories of the previous kings including the first passed on to rule hell. Lucifer was satisfied since although his brother wasn't here with him physically, he was still here. And so when a demon lord was born, he had power that was already enough to be the next head as king and to take on and carry on the linage. However time has changed and there were times when a second son was born and one would have to be chosen. It was usually the first son in every case, but in Sebastian's and Kyohei's case, their father couldn't and wouldn't decide. When Kyohei was born he was and should have been the next king, but as he grew his father realized that his son was far from mentally and physically able to rule. He looked weak and frail and completely the opposite. He took his father's look, in having light brown soft hair and the same structure and habits, but his mother tenderness and delicate demeanor was what he adapted. He was soft, kind and when he was young fearful. His father was disappointed and despised the boy, he never wanted to look at him never wanted to see him and so he bore a second child with his wife. This one took the exact features of his mother. When he was born the moment his father saw Sebastian he frowned. Looking like his mother he must be just like Kyohei, but what shocked him was when he refused to hold his son, the doctor who was holding him completely burned by a summoned flame. It was the flame from his son….and so he realized that Sebastian was strong, he wasn't weak, he wasn't soft, and instead he was powerful. And so abandoning his first son he took Sebastian by his side, growing and teaching him to rule and be a man. Kyohei just watched from behind, usually watching his brother defeat and walk over his opponents while he was training, of watch him scoring straight A's on his homeschooling exams. In Sebastian free time he sparred with his father increasing his strength, in Kyohei's free time, he helped his mother with the garden or watched her while she predicted. The kingdom even forgot that they had a second lord, they had forgotten about the first son. They only fell in love with Sebastian who they believed would be a strong king and rule hell.

Kyohei smiled in delight as he watched his secret love make her way to her daily bar. It had been six years since he was watching her. He watched her leave the house, make her way to work, sleep in the night and wake up from nightmares or go to the bar. Today she was in a black thigh length dress with a pair of jeans and black boots and a belt across the blue dress. Her hair in its normal ponytail. He had caught track of her for sure. She was starting to cut her hair but through all efforts it grew back again.

_Had a next nightmare sweetheart,_ he said on the roof of the building as he watched her walking down the streets.

Kyohei had no interest of being a king, plus, his father had no interest in choosing him. Don't get it wrong, Kyohei was still yet m=not to be underestimated. There was a reason why Sebastian hated him; there was a reason why Sebastian told himself that Alyce was yet to know him.

Sebastian, the future king, Sebastian, the demon king's son, Sebastian…hell's hope, and Sebastian, the betrayer. Sebastian left the kingdom long time ago, why? Sebastian never once had the intention to rule, he didn't like hell, not even his father. Instead the boy only trained and got wiser so that he would find the strength one day to leave. But why did he hate Kyohei, Kyohei was a pretender; he was keeping up the show. There was no way a child could be born to the king and was completely weak and hopeless, plus a first born? No. Kyohei refused to fight from day one. He was strong no joke, he was powerful and I'm not kidding, he was just nonchalant when it came to using his abilities. But Sebastian back then was curious in his younger brother, and so he watched him on day when he had no errands to run with his father. He was Kyohei keening. Kyohei used his speed secretly to get around the castle and his strength to lift and carry things a human couldn't and wouldn't. He even went out the castle. Sebastian watched closely, they were only 17 at the time and he watched as Kyohei strutted down the alley. A thief who was of course no other than a peasant demon jumped out from nowhere and drew a knife to attack Kyohei.

"Give me your money, gimme now" Kyohei stood still and watched the man. The man saw that he didn't even shrug and went head on to stop him. Kyohei held out his hand and as the knife came it bent making contact with his palm. Sebastian's eyes widen and he walked or rather jump out of his hiding place which was on the roof.

"I knew you were strong."

Kyohei turned around brown locks sailing through the air as he saw his brother standing in front him.

"Seth…" that was AND IS Sebastian's real name, it's kinda cute to me though

"Why are you hiding the fact that you are actually powerful?"

Kyohei sighed, "I don't want to become king, plus I want a normal life, find that perfect one and have a family"

"Shave you ever thought that if u didn't want that I could end up in this situation"

"Why you seem quite satisfied" He said looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Come on Junior it's a great opportunity any brother would want it"

"Well I don't and stop calling me that, I'm not your brother find a next one."

Kyohei watched as Sebastian walked away into the night.

3 weeks after that Sebastian told his father goodbye and left. Of course his dad was upset and then after that he started refusing to speak to anyone, even in his state he never spoke to Kyohei. Wat felt like years in the demon world was centuries and as they came they went. Kyohei stayed in hell for a very prolonged time until the day he found out he was destined with Alyce.

And so he watched her, adored he, admired her, not like a stalker but ensuring she was protected, he knew when she wanted to feast and he knew when she was depressed just by watching how she behaved and how she acted. He kept his contract running and so did his mind on her. Until that day. He gathered the strength after watching her cross the street to go to the bar and decided to confront her on that day. He was glad he did it, because now he knew he could get to talk to her, now he knew he could speak with the one he adored, not watch her while she was speaking, but listen to her while he was being spoken to.

Kyohei turned the glass upside down and gracefully pulled the bloody sheet off the bed wrapping his master in it and began his trip down stairs to discard her body. It was merely a temporary contract so going to hell was unnecessary. Instead he just dumped her out his car trunk and drove back to HIS mansion. Sooner or later Alyce would start changing as a fully renowned demon, when that happens, she will lust, she will hunger, she would want. That would be the perfect time to be around her, because he was sure that father would choose Sebastian. He stepped on the brakes and pulled over the car resting his head on the staring, what am I saying? Sebastian is my brother I can't let this happen, I can't do this, I already placed his through so much pain, I don't want to take her away from him, but his heart ached, he was in love with Alyce also.

* * *

**_Don't forget to leave your review and put your vote in it!_**


	6. Her Lover

_**OMG I can't believe you guys I told you to vote and almost everyone chose three some! Did you not see the comment underneath it! .**_

_**Face Palm. Anyways ahh so here's chap 6 I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Her Lover**

And so the day finally came when Kyohei visited Alyce and Sebastian so that they could leave to go to hell. Kyohei came with a little suitcase and he looked quite the handsome with the long brown locks in a loose ponytail a lot of strands of hoops hanging at the side of his face and a few loose strands. Sebastian however weirdly didn't pack anything at all. He had no intention of staying from last's night conversation with Alyce.

"Aumm Sebastian, aren't you going to pack?" She asked zipping up her nicely packed suitcase.

"I only plan on staying an hour and so do you, so if there's any luggage your bringing it would most likely be the clothes your wearing" He smiled and looked up from the newspaper.

She groaned and stared at him as he focused back on the headline of the story, 'Labyrinth's Foundation sells off over ten thousand estates to the American Foundation of transferred immigrants'. She crawled on the bed and between his legs positioning herself on his chest moving the paper so all attention could be on her. "Sebastian what's wrong, since the dinner with Kyohei you seem different"

He raised an eyebrow, "D-don't get me wrong" She said rising up, her cheeks covered with a light red blush, " We have been kissing a lot lately as a matter of fact we kissed about 10 minutes ago when I reached home but I mean-"

He leaned over and kissed her on her lips, "Is something worrying you?"

She hesitated a bit and then gulped, "Yes….It's what you told me, I don't have any intention of leaving you, because-because I love you, p-plus….The kissing and the hugging, I know it Sebastian! There's something wrong, we kiss and we hug, we don't have sex but I can tell…..that you're in pain" As she finished her sentence she looked up at him. Her purple eyes grew glassy almost as if she would cry, "If it's about going to hell and seeing your family, if you're not close with them, or-or if you don't feel like being around them….I promise you I'll be by your side, I'll be right there for you, I'll make sure-"

"I know" He said with a smile, "I know you will"

_From that he seemed a little distant, this morning we didn't even kiss or hug we just got up and got ready, and we haven't even uttered a word._

"Ok so are we ready I'm going to open the portal now"

"…."

"…"

"Aumm….did you guys have a fight or something, but ahh whatever it is I'm sure 100% of it is Sebastian's fault come on Alyce". He held her hand and pulled her behind him as he entered the portal. She held on to her suitcase and made her way inside the portal followed by Sebastian who sighed and stepped in. He was having a hard time digesting the fact that after this long time he was finally going back to hell. How disgusting.

Alyce mouth fell when her heels clattered on the shiny golden floor and she looked up to see in front of her a wide room made of gold. Lined up was a prim and proper row of maidens. Some heavily blushed and some looked quite surprised to see their returning princes. Alyce was amazed, _so hold on….are you telling me that Sebastian was filthy rich in hell. I mean I got some information from him, part of the royal family, not going to claim the throne, leave in an hour, never speak to strangers and not wanting to leave the 1049 kittens. –sigh-. _

"Welcome back young masters" They said in unison, one stepped out who seemed the eldest of them all. She had dirty blond hair in a neat bun and wore a black and white maid suit that didn't have a lot of frill like the others.

"Welcome back young Lord Kyohei and Lord Seth"

"It's a pleasure to be back Marian"

"Same here" Sebastian said in a serious tone

"And who may this young lady be?" She said looking at Alyce with a raised eyebrow, "Is she your pet, a low ranked demon for pleasure I presume"

_What did that bitch just say?_

"No Marian she is my"

"Kamikaze san!" Kyohei hugged his maid from behind as she was leaving. There was a loud yelp and then you could hear Kyohei's carefree laughter. Alyce looked to see that the girl he was hugging looked almost around the same age as her. She was young, cute and quite adorable. Awwwwwwwwww they look so cute together. Alyce then suddenly heard footsteps and turned to see Sebastian walking off

"Sebastian, where are you going?"

"To see my father, clear my slate, then leave"

Alyce pouted, never had she heard Sebastian sound so serious, she gulped and followed behind him pulling her suitcase. Was it she or was it that the thing sounded damn loud. For some reason she felt uncomfortable, uneasy….unwelcomed.

"You can leave it behind" Sebastian said, "Kyohei, we're going now"

"Fine fine" he said playfully, "Kamikaze san can you please show Alyce chan to her room"

As Kyohei walked pass Alyce he paused and turned to her as she held her head down.

"Hey is everything ok"

"Y-yea! I'm fine Kyohei" She said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure" he said bugging her, She ruffled his hair and he snickered, "Of course dummy why wouldn't I be?"

"KK" and off he went with Sebastian. Kamikaze showed Alyce to her room. On their way they walked in silence until they reached the hall. Kamikaze turned around and then humbly bowed and looked back up at her. "I'm Kamikaze, I'm sorry for being so informal, the truth is I'm very nervous so I was afraid to speak to you so indirectly"

"Oh no that's fine…aumm Alyce Labrynith" Alyce said holding out her hand.

"S-So, Lady Labyrinth?"

"No, please that is way too formal try, umm…Alyce"

"Are you sure"

"Yea"

"Then….Alyce sama"

"How about Alyce san"

"A-Alyce san" she said nervously

"uh-huh"

"I've been waiting to see you for so long; oh here we are….Lord Seth sama told us to give you his room so you'll be staying in his one. She opened up the door to reveal which was the first thing that caught Alyce's eye was the bed….It was HUGE plus the colors of the room was silver-gold. It was beautiful nonetheless the other furniture were like the huge chandelier in the middle of the huge room, the flat screen facing the bed and a second part of the room that had a little three step stair leading into a small kitchen, a living room and a glass door to the balcony. Alyce pulled in her suitcase nd sat on the bed.

"Aumm say….I'm starting to get the idea that Sebastian's name is Seth"

"Huh, you meaning, Lord Seth sama"

"Uh-huh, he never really told me that" Alyce said rubbing her hand over the sheet.

"He never really even told me this" She said looking around the room

Kamikaze looked at her sitting in the bed, she looked almost lonely, actually sad. So sad and so…heartbroken.

Alyce laughed it off and turned to the maiden. "Would it be alright if you can come later?"

"Definitely' she bowed and looked back up as soon as she heard Alyce laughing again, "P-please, there is no need to be so formal with me"

"I-I see"

After Kamikaze closed the door Alyce finally allowed the tears to fall. The truth was waking up not talking with Sebastian actually felt like someone stabbing you through your heart. She placed the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it, there was a knock on the door and then it opened. She turned around to see the strict maiden standing up in front of her, what was her name again…ahh- yea that's right Marian

"Hi Marian we never got to formally met but I'm Al-"

The woman slapped away Alyce's hand and gritted her teeth.

"How disgusting, after my masters return they bring along a dog with them and then you have the audacity to touch them so freely? And to address them at such types of names and call Lord Kyohei a 'dummy'. I will not appreciate such mockery upon my masters. Your already as unimportant and stupid enough as you are so there's no need to feel so high and worthy of yourself towards them. You have been warned mam'."

She closed the door behind her and left Alyce standing there.

_Unimportant?_

_Worthy?_

The clothes fell out her hand and she sat back on the bed….._so maybe that's what this is all about, he said he didn't want me to leave him because it would make me feel this way….i see Sebastian….that was what you meant._

By the time Sebastian had returned he could hear Alyce in the shower. He had to deal with the fact that his father refused to speak with him, so now the next problem was the situation he and Alyce was in. This morning she didn't say anything to him, not a word, not A or B. Was it something he said last night, now that he thought about it when she was speaking he did cut her off and told her he knew, could it have been something important, could it have been she wanted to say something important then. Anyways all he knew was that as soon as she came out the bathroom he would talk to her. He sat on the bed and waited.

Alyce turned off the shower and stepped out the steaming bath. Her hair dripped wet and she looked behind her to find a few locks still in the tub. She lifted it and pulled it over and began drying her skin. _How foolish of me. Maybe she was right, not since I came but from the beginning. I mean….when this all started he was servant and I was master, and now I feel even lower than a servant towards him, I mean….he's a demon lord….successor of the royal demon family and running in line to become the king of hell. And here I was treating him like dirt…he deserves more than me. I argue with him, I treat him simple…I even thought we were the same. First it was being a human and being a demon, but now it's the hierarchy….am I even worthy of being around him?_

She stepped out the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her. As soon as she saw him she froze. Sebastian looked at her and was about to speak when suddenly she broke off the eye contact and made her way to her suitcase. He got up and walked over to her.

"I suppose your upset with me?"

"What?" She said looking up at him as she opened her suitcase to retrieve a pair of clothes.

"I mean you haven't spoken me since this morning so-"

"YOU haven't spoken to me since this morning" she corrected

"Excuse me?"

She froze

"I'm sorry" She said with her head down, "I was out of place to go against you, I'm wrong"

Sebastian's eyes widened, she walked past him but he held her hand and turned to her

"What's with the sudden admittance Alyce"

She shook off his hand, "Is there a problem? Should I bow and call you master? Should you punish me?"

Her eyes widened at her own comment and she froze on the spot. She never meant to be disrespectful, she never meant to act so miserable. But just the thought of knowing that he hid all this from her, and on top of it, he was protecting her and she didn't know just welled up inside her and pissed her off. She walked over to the bed and put on her underwear then her bra and finally dropped the towel to put on the rest of her clothing, Sebastian held her waist and smashed her against his body lifting her cheek facing him completely.

"You won't even look at me, your upset, no, you're confused and worried, so bad…that you can't even change in front of me?"

She gulped and looked away

"Sebast- no Seth, I just-"

"Seth?"

"Isn't it your given name?"

He loosened his grasp a little, "Y-yes but I-"He paused and then spoke again, "Could that be the problem, is this what is bothering you" He said a little bit both surprised and confused.

"Yes…."

"He let go of her and sat on the bed. He pulled her down with him so she was sitting on his lap.

"I guess you should be upset, I never said any of this to you and I never took the time to explain what this was all about" He wrapped his arm around her a planted light kisses on her back, "The truth is my real name is Seth, I am the last child of my mother and my father. My father is the ruler of Hell and head of the royal family. We were brought here because our father's time of ruling has ended and a new heir needs to be chosen, However, Kyohei and I will be refusing the throne. Tomorrow you can meet my mother and hopefully my father. My father I an asshole and a pathetic excuse for a father as he is a spinless man who cares nothing more about power. I have a personal maid just like the one Kyohei has but I killed her. I also have many other secrets and story about my childhood"

"I see" He rested her on the bed and leaned over to her face and brushed away her bang. "I feel horrible, I know every single inch of you but at the same time you don't know anything about me….I will do my best to have you know as much as you want to"

"Sebastian…"

"Oh yes….and the reason I have been acting so weirdly is because I'm very happy"

"Happy?"

"Yes….you said you wouldn't leave me right?"

"Ye-yes, but you were all like that because you were happy?"

"Yes…yes I was"

He kissed her and raised up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you mind having a bath with me?" he said teasingly.

"But I just had a bath"

"Again"

Alyce sighed.

"This time we'll have an open bath for the both of us"

They both carried their towels and a change of clothing with them as they made it to the open baths area. Sebastian could already see it. Standing in the pool of steaming water kissing and making love ending the night perfectly.

"A-lyce-chan!"

The two froze as they made their way down the hall.

"Kyohei"

She turned around to see him in a dark blue Yukata with his ponytail hair carried over to the side resting on his shoulder. Alyce had to admit it she never really saw the length of his hair it was usually in covered by the scarf of halfed its length in a doubled ponytail. She noticed behind him blushing heavily was Kamikaze with her personal towel and bath soaps ready for her own bath.

By the time the four reached they realized that it wasn't a mixed bath anymore, instead it was half with a thin wall off paper in the center. Sebastian sighed as his fantasy sank in the back of his head.

Kamikaze entered the water fist. It reached her waist length. Alyce followed and the girl turned around completely naked.

Sebastian death glared his brother who sat comfortably watching him.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh your boobs or twice the size of me"

Sebastian ears moved at the sound

"Really? But Alyce san, yours or average and their so pretty, I envy you"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh really?"

Kyohei ears moved too. The two stared at each other as the overheard the girls' conversation. They nodded in unison and went closer leaning over listening through the wallpaper.

Alyce stared at the what seemed like E cups boobs

"They're so bouncy , may I touch them"

"Alyce sama?!"

Without second thoughts Alyce was grouping her boobs in nano second

"Alyce Sama!~!" she whined teasingly, "Don't touch them like that!"

"But they're so bouncy and soft"

(Dear readers…1…no Alyce is not a lesbian she was just curious)

"Wow…..I wish mines were this big, maybe Sebastian would like them a little bigger"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh, but there ok that size, how about we put them together to see whose's more bouncier"

Suddenly a hole appeared in the paper and crashing down the two went into the females part.

"Kyo-kyo-kyohei Sama!"

The maid ran to rescue her master. Sebastian and Kyohei came in up in time. They froze as the naked maiden ran up to her lord.

"Eh" Kyohei face lit up red as the two heaven apples bounced from side to side as she ran to them. She froze as and looked to her side to see Alyce who was submerged in the water tugging on her raven locks.

"Anou…..your breats"

The girl looked down and then dipped in the water completely embarrassed.

The four found themselves in a circle enjoying the water and the sat facing each other shoulder length.

"So aumm, Kamikaze I never got to know your first name" He said breaking the silence with a stupid question, well, it meant a lot to Kamikaze gotta admit

"Kaya"

"Ooooh….it starts with K just like mine"

She blushed,

"Say, bro san, its sad that you and Alyce's name has nothing in common"

"Hmm I guess" He replied, "But at least we both aren't virgins" He said getting back at him. Kyohei blushed and looked away. "But it's not like I've never seen a naked girl in my life" he bragged

"Subtract today Kyohei"

"Ok, so I've never seen a naked girl in my life"

Sebastian smiled in victory enjoying his brother's defeat

"Say Kyohei, have you ever done this" Sebastian leaned over and kissed Alyce who I must say wasn't expecting it.

Kyohei frowned as she watched Sebastian kissing his soul mate.

"I bet you haven't" He said looking at his brother. "The thing is when you have a lover, and your totally submitted, you belong to each other, which means that, every part of them…" He grouped her breast and she let go a soft moan, "…Belongs to you"

"Se-Sebastian stop you know I'm very sensitive cut it out" Sebastian just smiled and eased up

Kyohei gritted his teeth and looked away.

"You started it" Sebastian said.

Alyce dried her hair for the second time and sat on the bed completely relaxed,

"How was the first day?"

"Ok"

"Don't worry tomorrow you'll meet my mom"

Alyce mind trailed on….Sebastian's mom? A mental image of Sebastian with red lipstick came up in her head with thin waist and small boobs.

She head dropped and recovered when she felt him sat on the bed. He turned her towards him and kissed her

"Good night…I'm tired so I'll be retiring first"

"O-ok then, wait for me!" She said cuddling next to him


	7. His Secrets, Her Pride

**_Fistly thank you to all my reader and my reviewers i really appreciate it and now for the reminder to all my readers that i post ever so six chapterly, (inhales deeply) Please feel free to read the first story Forbidden Tainted Love or even the Prequel Forbidden Tainted Love; Growing Detruction ( i almost wrote after story lol). And also guys don't forget to add to your favourites and/ or Follow. This way you would know when a chap is up and can instantly access it and read it without having to have me sit around my loptop one day and be like, "Ehhhhhhhhhhh, suddenly I've lost most of my reviewers, plus my Traffic Graph is going down...anou...better check better check) And then i Pm you to remind you, there are ALOT OF YOUS, wait i mean...There are ALOT of reviewers, lol. In the end some people usually reply saying "Oh yea...I usually come online and check your story to see if a chap is up...and i go...oh...*jot downs name in my notepad for people to remind*, i actually enjoy doing it though since it gives me something to do in my spare time. I really look forward to your reviews since It usually helps me to write and post even more, especially some of you who usually boost me up with the things you normally say. Once again thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter._  
**

**Oh yes and how could i forget, I don't own Kuroshitsuji...I do own Kyohei though so thats why he's right next to meh, hehehehehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**His Secrets and her Pride**

Alyce woke up to see a note at the side of the bed.

_Gone to deal with some issues be back in time for lunch at 1:00 in the courtyard._

She smiled.

Yet again last night was a sexless one. They only kissed and slept as if they were the perfect couple. _Perfect couple my ass do you know how long it has been!_

She opened the door as soon as she heard a knock on it to see that three maidens including Kamikaze were standing there.

"Good Morning, Alyce sama"

"M-morning" _she completely forgot about the formalities thing -_-_

"We came here to prepare you to see Semiya sama"

"Semiya?"

"She is Lord Seth and Kyohei's Mother"

"O-oh….I see"

Chance_! I can get to learn more about Seth by knowing his mother-ahh…I mean Sebastian, but what if- what if she's like that that Marian woman and she curses me_. Alyce sighed. _That bitch makes me feel like I would nail her to a cross and sail her down the Nile. _

It wasn't long after Alyce found herself walking down the hall fully dressed it the palace's attire. It was quite….royal. The only thing that was upsetting to her as the fact that she had to undo her ponytail, anyways, now she was going to meet Seth's mother in the garden and this would mean she would learn more about Sebastian. Since last night a lot of things have been crossing her mind, like, should she call Sebastian by his real name or just stick to Sebastian which would be more of a pet name for him. Other things clouded her mind too. Like the fact that Sebastian killed his personal maid, and why did he do that last night out of nowhere, and on top of it all, how stupid she had been to misinterpret the fact that she misunderstood what he meant by not leaving him. She sighed. She really thought he said that because of coming to his family and seeing what they were really like would have maybe disgusted her. But actually it didn't. For some reason there are only two things that seemed clear to her. One….Sebastian has a lot of secrets and two….For some reason the head maid thinks she's a prostitute. She sighed and waved goodbye to Kamikaze before slipping off her shoes and stepping into the garden.

It was beautiful. The flowers grew around one another and how beautifully scented and decorated the place was. Before she knew it she was walking around the place as if she had been there before. She realized a few common flowers and then there were some she had never seen before, and by that, she meant….never…as in….not on earth. The last time she checked plants don't move.

Back away

And like that she reversed from the moving plant. Lol. She turned around and almost jumped out her skin. The woman laughed. Alyce froze. There was no doubt. She was Sebastian's mother, the hair and her smile just immediately gave her away. She was indeed beautifully, worthy and incompatible to any other being. If she wasn't a demon she would have thought she was eve. But no, she was dressed in a satin red and green dress, a green veil attached to the clip carrying back her hair pulling on the ground as she stood in front of Alyce.

"Alyce"

"Y-yes"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" She said hugging her out of nowhere.

_How does she know my name…that aside, she feels so warm and so good. Plus she smells so sweet like a thousand summers or a field of flowers._

Semiya released her and smiled again, "I'm Kyohei's and Seth's mother, you can call me Semiya. I have been waiting for you for so long, the chance to see your face"

"O-oh well aumm it's a pleasure to meet you"

"'Even more here, ah I see you were looking on the demon Spartacus"

_-_- what?_

"It's a rare plant in hell. But it's quite strange since it usually puts the people who go near it to death or see's it moving" she added

_-_- eh?_

"You should have been dead by now since it you saw when it moved"

So your telling me I died, I knew she was too pretty to be real, she must be an angel her to pick me up

"Angel sama" but wait…..I'm a demon…

"Well that's unless it took a liking into you"

_So yea…scrap that I'm not dead and for some reason she didn't hear me._

"You see the Demon Spartacus usually becomes attached or takes a liking into a person who is very strong. The stronger you are the more it likes you"

"Oh…..I see"

She kissed the flower and Alyce could have sworn she heard it squeal in excitement.

"Try it"

"I refuse" she said on cue, _there's no way I'm going around a moving plant….its creepy!_

Semiya smiled and they began a conversation. It was long until Alyce remembered that she had to have lunch with Sebastian at one

"Be sure to come to me anytime you need me"

"Sure!" she said running out the garden. Alyce headed down the hall_. I'll be late I'll be late all I have to do is-_

She paused and realized this was the second time she passed the same flower pot

Shit! I forgot I don't know my way around here!

She walked looking around wondering where to turn. The last thing she wanted was to buck up on that Marian chick that saw her as a prostitute. She then came up to a young man who was standing in front of what seemed like a portal.

"Excuse me-"She said running to him. He turned around as soon as he heard her. Long red locks swaying as he turned. (Dear readers he is not Grell! NOT Grell, . has a grudge against the shinigami- conscience) He had dark crimson eyes and wore a veil like attire similar to hers but more manlier with a pants and shirt instead of a dress. His hair was gorgeous. Red locks glistening, nicely groom soft and so alluring she felt like she wanted to grab it. Losing all focus she accidently tripped and bumped into him. He fell backwards into the portal with Alyce as they entered it the portal closed taking them wherever it was transported.

"te te te te te" Alyce rose up off the red haired male and looked around her surroundings. Her mouth fell immediately, it was a beautiful forest. But where they landed they were on grass right in front of a waterfall. Alyce sat up and looked around more taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Anou….excuse me"

She looked down to see the red head slowly coming to, his eyes were closed in pain.

"Oh sorry are you ok?" She said leaning over to see if he was hurt or anything.

He slowly opened his eyes. The girl she was running to me! And then we fell! I wonder if she's ok? He looked forward to see two gorgeous pair of boobs almost wanting to jump out their dress. He instantly passed out followed by his nose bleed.

Alyce sat and waited for him to come to, it took practically ten minutes for the red head to wake up. When he sat up he saw her sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. Luckily they were ok the portal had led them to the sacred garden in hell where Lucifer's wife usually bathed in the water fall that was never supposed to be touch or entered.

-_- hold up

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get out! Get out! Get out!" He shouted going behind her pulling her out the fountain.

"Why" she said refusing to move.

"Because it belongs to Lady Jezebel and no one is to enter! Now out out out!" She sighed and got out and turned to him

"Firstly I'm sorry, Secondly, I'm going to kill you"

He sweet dropped, who thanks a person and then kills them.

"W-w-why is that so?" he asked nervously

"Why? Because you brought me here, all I wanted was directions and instead you brought me to the Garden of Eden or something

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, technically speaking here that place disappeared a long time ago and then again we're in hell, somewhere it would NEVER appear even if it was on the stake of poverty.

"Fine I'll return you, where is it you wanted to be"

"The courtyard in the Royal Kingdom"

He sighed, "There are a lot of courtyards, which one"

_Say what?!_

"Which one...Aumm…..the courty one" she sai in her chini mood

"You don't know where you're supposed to be don't you?"

"No" she said defeated. He sighed and walked to her tucking a rose in her hair.

"Well I'll send you to the main one" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"Eh"

The next thing she knew she was standing in a different garden. She looked around and that's when she picked up a familiar scent. She walked to where her nose led her. The place was empty and it was filled with flowers and various water fountains. Finally she found him. He was lying on a blanket in a clearing and with a basket nearby. Pillows were resting on the edge and corners of the blanket and a few one and two birds flew inside the area. The blanket was right under a tree that had branches stretching out protecting them from the sun. The roof was made of glass and there were one and two trees around but most of what you could see was flowers and fountains.

"Sebastian" He shrugged and rose up. Sebastian looked to see her standing looking at him. She wore a silver thin dress that sat on her body nicely and shimmered in the light. Attached to the back was a golden veil that went perfectly with the hooped earrings and the shimmering yellow colored lip-gloss she was wearing. Her hair was gratefully out its ponytail and the sides were pinned to the back with the black locks falling all the way down below her knees as she stood there looking at him. He smiled and patted on the ground next to him and she came and sat down and turned to him.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I was late I had gotten in a-"

He gentle kissed her as she stared at him wide eyes at what he was doing.

"Seb-"

He wasn't intending on having her talking, not at all, not even once, now it was his turn to enjoy the day, he didn't care if she was late or if she was held up cause in the end he just wanted her to be here.

The kiss deepened as he claimed her sending her on her back kissing her romantically as if he hadn't seen her for days. He smiled as he leaned up and looked at her.

"What is it you were saying?"

"Never mind….continue" She said wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him to her lips continuing to kiss him. _Maybe today won't be so sexless after all; maybe we could do it here but then, what about if someone was watching what if-_

Sebastian broke the kiss and sat up entirely followed by Alyce who gave him a questioning look.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…if we go any further we might have to go to the room"

"Fine by me!" She said getting ready to head to the room standing up. He held her and pulled her back down as she fell between his legs as she sat. He wrapped his hands around her and gently kissed her ear.

"Now now, I purposely prepared this for something you know"

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you about my childhood days….you wanted to know…..right?"

The tension toned down and she relaxed a bit in his arms.

"Y-yea"

"Well. He relaxed too sitting back relaxing on the tree that covered them blocking the direct sun. With her back on his chest and his hands around her it was a perfect get away from all the stress. This morning instead of having to speak with his father, both him a Kyohei had to stay in the head offices signing hell documents and governing for a while since that was their end of the deal to meet their father. Now he finally had the chance to speak with her and have her to his content, after all she was the only thing on his mind the entire day.

"Well….let's see…" He told her about the entire Demon Hierarchy and the fact that his father took favor into him and not Kyohei. He explained how he found out Kyohei was actually powerful but just refused to do any training and so stayed by his mother side instead. He was fed up with being the one who was 'chosen' to be the demon king so he left the family when he was younger and came to the demon world forming contracts. Alyce realized that Sebastian wasn't the rich sophisticated and stuck up kid. Instead the only reason he kept up with the training was so that one day he could leave and survive on his own. He had his pride as a demon and his pride as a heir, there was no way he had any intention of falling to anyone's expectations and do what 'they' wanted and not what he did. However he was still upset and that's why he left and never came back, but now he had to return and now he had to come back to his father's side, but don't get it wrong it wasn't for good he came to reject it and tell his father but to see him he would have to wait and in return cover three days of work for him.

"S-so what about your personal maid….why did you kill her"

She felt him tense up a bit and for a second wondered whether or not she should have asked that.

"I was 17 when it happened"

Sebastian opened his room door to find his maid in his drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"She turned around golden locks fluttering over her shoulder. She looked at him with her blue emerald eyes and frowned

"Lord Seth, your growing so quickly I can hardly believe how quick you maturing"

"That doesn't mean you should go through my clothes!"

He walked over to her and pulled it from her hand, placed it in the draw and closed it. She frowned and as he walked away held his hand stopping him.

"What is it now Belethia"

"I want you"

"What do you want me to do just ask?" he said annoyed. _What's wrong with her, she's always behaving like this blushing and speaking softly, no….she wasn't like this, it all happened four years ago when I started puberty._

"No…I want you….to make love to me"

His eyes widened, "What!"

She dragged him to the bed and pushed him on the mattress and started unbuckling his belt.

"B-b-Belethia stop!"

She looked up at him as she slipped her hand to his trouser stroking his limp penis. He looked at her with shock in his eyes as she did something he never felt or ever seen before.

"From the day you had your wet dreams and I realized you could now bear a child, I wanted to be the one to bear your children. You _are_ going be the demon king after all"

"Y-you're kidding me right?!" He flung his head back as he felt between his legs starting to get heated.

"Let me have your children! That way I'd become queen and head of the Royal family, I'll have money riches, clothes. Everything" An insane look took over in her eyes and she smiled in pleasure as soon as she heard him start moaning. She got up, he was fully erected and she started to undress herself . She rubbed her soak pussy before sitting on top of him to ride him. But what a foolish women.

"You think too lowly of me" Sebastian said pausing her movements.

He grabbed her by the throat holding on to the bone and ripped it through her skin and watch her fall to the ground as her blood soaked the golden colored carpet.

"It was good, until you took off your close and your body disgusted me….such filth"

Alyce looked up at him, "So that's what happened"

"I was threatened so I retaliated" He said with a closed eye smile

-_- Somehow looking back on it now I felt he enjoyed doing that

"She was a pest anyways so I got rid of her I was quite content though"

As I thought

"Well….I'm about to enjoy something else now"

"What-"

He began kissing down her neck teasingly.

"Sebas_-ahh_" She bit on her lip as she felt him groping her breast.

"You thought I forgot" He said as his squeezed her erected nipple. "Thought I wouldn't continue what I started?" She moaned softly as he continued kissing her neck, nibbling on her ear, and sucking on her skin. He carried his tongue along her skin groaning and pleasing him at the taste. She moaned softly as he continued toying with her with her breast.

"_A-ahhh"_

He carried his hand that was at her waist up to her next breast continuing the movement grouping them both and playing with her nipples

"Sebastian- _ahhh_ don't….._ah-_stop"

He smiled at her pleadings as she herself began getting wet but what could he say he could already feel his erection building up. He held her waist and raised her up putting her on her knees as he leaned over her body.

"Sebastian! Are you kidding me! We can still make it the room!"

Her words were answered when she felt him holding on to her breast and pulling her against him. She could feel his erection and more over the heat of their body against each other. He flung the dress on the opposite side of the blanket and slowly began kissing her. Gladly she wasn't wearing any bra but her underwear was no problem at all. He quickly began kissing her skin as he groped her breast. Moving them in a circular movement as he smiled in pleasure at her moans.

"Aren't you going to widen your legs?" He said leaning over nibbling on her ear as he toyed with her nipple and she moaned softly,

"Sebastian-_ahhh_- not right here please"

"Don't worry no one will see us, plus there's no need in having pride, no maid has the audacity to come near once they hear your screams…"

"Screams?"

She felt his hand slip between her legs rubbing her already soaked lips between her as she moaned softly giving up on restraining from him. How long was she going to keep it up anyways?

He pulled down his pants and began teasing her with the tip of his erection.

"Sebas- _ahh-_ please, just-just stop"

"Stop what?" she asked sadistically

"Stop teasing me p-please"

"So tell me to enter"

"Huh"

He went in a little and then pulled out completely.

She turned her head in frustration and shouted at him, "Fuck Sebastian do it already!" She said breathing heavily as the sweat ran down her face.

He smiled at her admittance and entered her and began moving in and out.

She moaned as his movements grew faster and faster. The sweat ran down her nose dripping on the blanket that was soaking a little underneath them with sweat and drops of pre cum. As Sebastian thrust into her his side bangs pasted on his face and he bit his lips in pleasure. Finally he began groaning as he felt it unnecessary to hold back any more. He thought he was enjoying it, he was wrong; he smiled at her moans of pleasure as she knelt underneath him. She was really feeling it, after all this was the first time she had done it in this position and he could bet whatever he was feeling was twice as much greater on her. She was moaning in pleasure and he could feel all the built up lust pouring out. She squeezed the blanket underneath her as a thin line of saliva ran down her chin.

"Alyce?" He questioned wondering if she was at least able to speak as he thrusted even quicker and harder into her.

"Harder Sebastian, harder" She begged, she could feel it too. He was hitting that spot with with every thrust he made and her climax was nearing its breaking point. He smiled and held on to a bundle of her hair pulling her back even more as he pulled on her hair pulling her against his body taking in his full length. Alyce moans were mixed with scream as both the pain and pleasure poured in. The black strands pasted on her face soak in sweat as a few were dancing in her back and forth movement. Sebastian hissed as she began getting even hotter on his throbbing dick inside her he was already swelled up at his limit and yet still the heat between them only got higher and higher and hotter and hotter. She felt so sweet and so tight there was no way he was going to let this moment slip he was fucking her and fucking her hard and there was no more need for holding back. He groaned and hissed in pain he was almost there and he knew she was too, so now he just thrusted harder than before and went in deeper as he lowered her a little making a straighter entrance inside her as he pushed harder and harder into her, he knew he was almost at his climax, she was there too, just a little bit, just a little bit more, just a-

"**Seth-sama"**

"…"

"…"

"…."

They froze. Both Alyce and Sebastian looked up to see Marian standing up respectfully staring at the two of them naked on the ground fucking like no tomorrow

"Kyohei sama would like to speak with you in his study"

"…"

"Ahh I see"

She bowed respectfully, turned and left walking back out the courtyard leaving the two in utter silence.

Sebastian turned to Alyce who was frozen there on the spot, naked as hell, sweating and mouth still open at her own sight.

"So ahhhhh…..did you cum"

She turned to him and slapped him in the face, gritted her teeth, took up her dress and walked off naked not giving shit or even a fuck about whoever would care.

He chuckled with a smile and held on to his red cheek. _Alyce…._

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed please review! Don't forget to check out my other SbeastianxOC fics like my latest crossover More than Friends Less than Lovers_**


	8. Crimson and Golden

**_VVOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! Whats up! wondering where i got that from? Katekyo Hitman Reborn one of ma Favorite characters, sexy ass Squalo, lol. Anyways chap 8 is up. I wanted to let you all know that my stories are now changed to weekly updates you can check my profile for further information on it and other stories too ^^ I hope you guys aren't upset school just started for me and its a 'no laptop during the week' thing so ahh please be satisfied with the weekly updates. One again advertising one of my favourite SebastianXHibariXOC story, More than Friends Less than Lovers, I'm telling you guys its really really could and you SHOULD check it out. Its a Humour slash Romance and it has a little yoai but other than that come on guys check it out, at least one of you and leave a review.  
_**

**_Now its time for what you've been waiting for and so i gladly present, Crimson and Golden, Chapter Eight FTL After Story_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Crimson and Golden**

Alyce stuffed her face with the last handful of popcorn in her seventeenth bowl. Kamikaze watched her as she sat in the center of the bed both pissed off and upset.

"Do you feel like you want to talk about it now Alyce sama"

Alyce paused and turned to her. "Fine"

**A few minutes later**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your Seth sama's lover!"

Alyce sweat dropped, "ahhh what did you think I was"

"Oh….the head made told us you were the prostitute that they brought for pleasure. She said she wasn't sure of it but after yesterday there was no doubt"

No doubt

No doubt

No doubt

The words ringed in the back of her mind over and over again.

She turned to Kamikaze with a smile, "Do you mind showing me where that maid is"

"Oh by now she might be with the Lords who are in a meeting"

_Oh please don't remind me, Sebastian didn't even come back last night or say anything to me after that, plus to make matters even worse that maid saw us fucking so hell yea I'm gonna kill her_. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a suit of clothes. Black denim jeans and a sexy red tank top and dashed her hair in a nice casual ponytail and headed out the room.

"Where are you going Alyce sama"

"Where do you think?"

"Aummm…Seth sama" she asked

Alyce gave a devious smile and went through the door. If she was correct, He was supposed to be in some meeting at the main hall._ You brought this down on yourself Sebastian_

"Excuse me you can't entire this area-"

"Fuck off"

She walked pass the guard and pushed open the doors of the main halls opening. She went into a huge room to see around the long table several scary looking men. They all looked like kings of rich countries far away all over hell. It was probably about ten of them and at the head of the table Sebastian sat. He was a little taken back by the fact that she had interrupted their meeting. She didn't hesitate in making her presence known. In her high heeled boots, close fitted red top that I must admit gave an ample view of her stomach. She stepped on the top of the table boastfully, gracefully and with much pride modeled her way sexily down to Sebastian with a grin on her face. The men on both sides gasped and were much amazed by her audacity in having her burst in on them like that. Suddenly they began whispering questions to each other_. What is she doing here, who is she? Is she related to the Royal family? What a impudent Demon with such retched audacity? What are they doing with a thing like that?_

Alyce heard it all of them, but could she care less at whatever crap they had to talk about. Right now she knew one thing. Sebastian. As soon as she reached him he took off his glasses with a smirk on his face. She stood looking down at him while twirling the locks of her black hair in her finger waiting for him to move. The audience of men smiled as they saw him get out of his chair_, now she'll know who she is actually dealing with,_ they all thought. As Soon as he stood which almost reached her hip she stooped grabbing the locks of his hair at the back of his head and pulled him towards her.

"So rough" He said with a smile

"Fuck you Sebastian" She e replied lightly kissing him.

The men watched in shock as their future king allowed her to carry out such actions.

Marian walked over to them and stopped them from doing anything else

"Lord Seth I am extremely disappointed in you, plus" She turned to Alyce, "As a prostitute you have a certain limit to how far you can go."

The entire crowd of men agreed with the head maid. Sebastian was now furious, since when was Alyce…..His prostitute. Now they had passed the line, disrespecting her like that.

Alyce giggled at their comment and jumped off the table and hugged him from behind.

"You see Marian….Your missing an important point here" She caressed her hand over his torso which did nothing but let him smile in content at her teasing touches as she ran her palm over his abs up back to his pecks and then down again. "You know nothing about me….I'll have you know that I am far from being a peasant demon, so before you label, its bet if you shut the fuck up" She said calmly in a teasing tone as she rubbed down Sebastian unbuttoning his jacket revealing his white shirt underneath. She smiled, "I'll have you know that I am not his prostitute, but his lover" She slipped her hand down in his pants stroking his member. Sebastian bit down on his lip as she seemed to have found her way to her destination. She pulled her hand out and smiled in content walking in front of him and turning to both Marian and the group of men. "Now….if I place myself in your shoe, I wouldn't be too concerned with whom I am, but instead, your positions"

She smiled and walked off heels beating on the golden colored floor as she made her way out.

Marian turned to Sebastian who was grinning from ear to ear deviously as he fixed his clothes back and lastly, buttoned his jacket.

"Now…let's get back to the meeting…..and talk about new people to take your places when you're gone"

The men eyes widen that they were actually being fired.

"….After all…..you did disrespect my lover"

Alyce walked down the hall smiling brightly to herself as she went back over what just happened.

_Sebastian…..I actually wanted to tell you I love you __**in front of her**_

She bit down on her lip recalling what happened yesterday in the garden. Well surely, more _definitely _happened in front of her

"Thinking" She turned around to the voice to see leaning against a wall she had just passed was the same person she saw yesterday. However his hair had grown much longer, much more longer. Now it nicely made a crimson puddle behind him. She watched the red head walk to her with folded arms. Today he seemed a little difference, he wasn't in the native clothing but instead she wore a grey and back horizontally stripped vest with tight long trousers that had boots on his feet which surprisingly had spiked ass heel for a man. Under his vest he was a dark grey shirt. Now she realized other various differences. Like his ear was pierced about 3 times with rings on the lobes and he wore about three rings on each finger. He wasn't gay, far from it. But he had that sexy, rock, swag lifted look that would draw any female to him. But however Alyce was already drawn to her Sebastian, yes…._hers._ Ok….so if you watched Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler that means you definitely know Grell; just imagine Grell very much more masculine, still that male silhouette, but instead, his voice comes off in being smooth and teasingly, close to Sebastian's but had a difference in how he sounded. He carried himself highly, a lot of pride if you asked me, and how could I forget, he didn't smile showing his whites but instead, he only smirked and grinned and preferred a more silent sexy boy mode. Sexy? Fuckable? Right? Uh-huh

"Yea I was just thinking over something" She shifted her weight to the other leg and slipped her hands in her pocket. "You seem different"

He grinned, "Well, It was the first time was meeting you so I wanted to start very much…normal"

"_Oh~"_

He walked up to her and raised an eyebrow, "But why show me the real you now" She added, Once again he grinned almost as if he had just consumed a round of lovely delicious souls or better yet killed someone he had always wanted to.

"Because I was interested in you"

"Interested" Now she was the one with a raised eyebrow

'You don't see anything do you"

"See?"

"Feel anything"

"Feel?"

He carried a finger up to his jaw in a thought and smiled, "Oh…it seems I may have been wrong, but still, there's more"

He carried the same finger to her chest and pushed her back.

Expecting to fall on the ground she instead fell on a bed that was covered in rose petals. Her eyes widened by the sudden change of scenery and she looked up at him to see him leaning over on top of her.

"Get off!"

To her surprise a push was useless, it was like….like Sebastian….she felt utterly weak against him, as if she was…useless. He smiled deviously and placed only one hand around her neck. Alyce soon realized she was being strangled she started pushing. He sat on top of her, no not really, He was just leaning over and holding down on her neck as gently as he could, for all he knew if he wasn't careful, just holding her neck might break the bone so instead he rested his hand on her neck lightly watching her struggle. Alyce never felt it before; she could hardly breathe, no matter how much she was struggling it felt like it was useless. She was going to die, was she going to die like this….Flashbacks came in her mind, flashbacks of Sebastian…the people she killed…when he grew her…when they lived together for 2 years, the time since he left and when he came back, his mother, her father back in the world of the living, and finally….Izabell. Deep inside she wasn't afraid of dying, the secret was she hadn't regret the fact that she had murdered her, murdered her best friend, killed the only person she loved. So now, was her death was her price for what she had done?

Soon her struggles came to an end. After she tried to reach for him her hand fell down limp. Her eye lids closed and shockingly, which also took him by surprise, as they closed, tears ran down to cover her last actions….as she died…she cried?

….

Sebastian made his way out his meeting and to his room. He was almost there when he saw Kyohei.

"Have you seen Alyce" He asked in a worried tone.

"I should be asking you that" Sebastian said, "I'm making my way to our room-"He hated it, this friendly conversation, I t made him feel like they were familiar with each other.

"She's not there"

"Then maybe she's somewhere around the castle"

"We already searched"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. His pace quickened as he made it to the door and then through the halls with Kyohei behind him.

"That's weird" Sebastian said pausing in his steps, he turned to Kyohei who was looking at him curiously "I can't pick up her scent at all"

Kyohei paused, "Me either, its almost as if she…completely disappeared.

"I'm going to the world of the living, if her scent isn't in hell maybe she went in her portal in the other world" They both walked back to the great hall to open a portal. Just then a big portal opened. There were three different types of portals. There was the regular portal that a merchant or demon peasant had the ability to open. The other was one that a General Class and a Demon Lord could open, and the last was the golden door that demon Lords and Kings could open, practically portals summoned according to your strength or level in the hierarchy, but the golden door belonged only to them. It had a door with engravings on it and lockets flowers and more rich decorations. It opened and stepping out from about three feet from the ground they saw what they were never and could never expect. Heels were the first to reach the ground and then the shining crimson red hair that gracefully fell down slowly in the short adrenaline, nicely touching the ground forming a baby bundle off strands of red due to its long length. He held in his hand Alyce who was unconscious.

"Uncle L"

As soon as he turned to them they say Alyce in his hands.

"What are you doing with her?" Sebastian said calmly

"Oh you mean- She belongs to you?" He said a little taken back

Sebastian smiled, "Of course"

"Well I was just experimenting"

Both Kyohei and Sebastian were taken back a little, he was…..experimenting? That meant whatever he was working on would have to have at least 11% of his interest to have him experiment on it

"How interesting are you in her" Kyohei said

"87%" cue silence pulling between them until Sebastian broke it

"What did you do to her?"

"She seems to be an anomaly; surprisingly she doesn't have the effects of me. And then again. If my calculations are right it would be practically 200 years since she's a demon?"

"Correct" Sebastian answered wondering how he got it on the dot, but then after all, he was-

"Strange, because she hasn't fully transformed yet, it caught my attention that something was preventing her and that would be an extreme shock"

"So what did you do?" Kyohei asked seriously with an raised eyebrow

"I killed her"

Sebastian sighed, "She's ok right"

"Of course, however what I did was have her believe she was dead in sending her through shock. But now the situation is that her true demon powers should be awaken to have her start going through changes to complete the cycle, so meal, lust pleasure or pain would be the perfect thing to begin her transformation"

"So basically speaking here, you forced her transformation to take place" Kyohei said, brown strands falling over his shoulder. Unlike their normal attire he was in the native clothing with his black robe behind him, secretly, he wanted to get rid of the clothes now, ASAP. As Soon As Possible.

"It's almost like forcing a child into puberty" Sebastian said clarifying the situation

He gave a devious grin which both Sebastian and Kyohei gave serious faces at.

Alyce stirred and then got up. At first she was surprised she was alive but when she realized she was being held she looked up to see her murderer looking down at her.

"Uncle L put her down your scaring the hell out of her" Kyohei said shirfting his wait to the other leg with folded arms.

"Why should I, look at her, she undeniable cute" he said

"I know right~" Both of them smiled in Chibi mode. Sebastian just gave one of his plain ass stare, there was no doubt, those two were related.

"Put me down" Alyce said struggling,

"Ucle L let her go"

"Uncle L?" Alyce said turning around.

"Oh….you didn't know Alyce Chan, he's our uncle, our father's brother….you know…..Lucifer"

As soon as Alyce reached on her feet she fell back down but luckily he caught her.

"Let me go"

"My, my, aren't you a fussy one"

"You don't own me!"

"_Oh~"_

He leaned over cupping her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. As soon as he ended it she fell down on the floor wide eyes.

He deviously smiled and licked his lip in satisfaction.

"How do you like that now, that ought to show you who-"

Lucifer was immediately slapped across the face by the back of her hand

"**Don't feel proud you insolent bitch"**

His eyes widened by her sudden response. And here he was thinking she was just a girl who was special.

"Don't fuck with me"

Yes….Alyce has revived, Bitch should have seen it coming. Alyce after all wasn't that easy to be dealt with or walked over. After all, Sebastian liked her….Sebastian…..theee Seth! Not some random dude so that definitely meant there was something about her that interested him and it certainly wasn't demon-wise

"Oh…..you had that much strength left back after such a matter"

Alyce smiled, "And ass like you is still existing," She step closer to him, "Don't let me wrap your dick around your balls and shove everything up in your ass goldilocks"

She turned and walked off. Sebastian smiled and turned to Lucifer, "You might be Satan, but she's the living Devil, now you see why I love her"

Lucifer smiled deviously, "93% interested" he said as with red strands over his face due to the impact of her hit

Sebastian grinned and walked off leaving the two in the room.

"Now…my nephew….Isn't that girl the one who is your rumored soul mate" He said aiding to his red blemish that quickly faded

"Yes….however"

"Seth has her already….maybe your mother was wrong"

"She's never wrong"

"Then we'll have to see"

Alyce washed out her mouth for what seemed like the fifteenth time. She opened the bathroom door to see leaning against the wall Sebastian was with a grin on his face.

They stood there exchanging stares for what seemed like hours until Sebastian broke the silence

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a little fine, but I feel empty, as if I'd have a soul right now"

"Understandable, for your transformation to begin, a meal, pleasure lust or pain should do."

"Pain?"

"Do you want to be tortured?"

"No-no of course not" She began stepping back as he started walking closer of her with a devious look

"How about lust? You could have sex"

"I don't feel in the mood" She said as she felt her back touch the bed post.

"And it would be too much of a bother to open a portal" He held her wrist and pushed her on the bed, How many times had she been in the bed today now, like what three?

"How about pleasure"

"I rather not…." She said as he pinned her down

"Well you'll need one….so…how about we do them all, here…..now"

* * *

**_Yea so this chap was obviously how it turns out that she met Lucifer, hehe plus now he's starting to like her, BEWARE THE SEBASTIAN LUCIFER, BEWARE HIM! I'm working on a pic now so I'll be sure to tell you guys once its done. I'm sure you all have a hint what will be in the next chapter so if i get atleast ten reviews...it might be up by tonight since iots already written, or you know it might just stay until next week to be post up, saves me the work you know, so its your choice_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Dangerously Teasing

_**Yay! A next chap i really hope you guys enjoy! Its really nice and very explicit so please beware the lemon! Please review , like review review. Check out my other Sebastian Fics and also i advertise HIGH TENSION. Its a really nice fic and i really really like it. I enjoyed writing this chap like...alot. Hehehehehe**_

_**So guys don't forget to add to yiur favourites and follow also please never ever ever forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji! but I do own Kyohei wish means (epic laughter)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dangerously Teasing**

Alyce felt Sebastian lean over on top of her completely trapping her underneath him.

"A-All of them?"She repeated a little startled that all could possibly be done at once.

He smiled deviously and lightly kissed her running his hands over hers bringing them above her head holding them tightly in his grip.

"Sebastian, ow, that actually hurts"

Once again he smiled and undid his tie wrapping it around her hands so tight that immediately the ivory pale skin changed into a red blemish underneath the tie at her wrist. He knotted it tightly pulling the cloth.

"Ngf, Sebastian! It's too tight what are you doing" She protested already beginning to struggle underneath the tie. Luckily she was close to the bed head. He tied it on the wooden railing leaving her adjusted on the bed as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed his clothes.

"Sebastian, please. Another way- this really hurts" She tried shifting her hand but it only pained her wrist more than she had expected, biting down on her lip to ease the pain she breathed out as soon as the stinging feeling disappeared and Sebastian was back on the bed on top of her. She looked at him completely bare chested, there was no need to look down because she knew he wasn't wearing anything else, plus, it's not as if she could, if she turned it would almost feel like a tie on fire was literally tied around her wrist. He undid her pants and off went her top leaving her in her under garments. A matching red laced underwear with her perfect matching cupped bra's that were her favorites. He smiled while staring at her silhouette, _she always seems to amaze me_, the first thing he did was kiss her on her lips.

At first it was romantic and slow, but as the heat between them rose it moved unto a more intimate and rough kiss. Alyce couldn't keep up with Sebastian, he was practically an expert both rough and wild, but still, never could she win or overthrow him when they were kissing. He bit on her lip and at her reaction took the liberty of putting his tongue in her mouth to taste her. Breathless she gasped for air from the endless kiss, he trailed from her lips down to the nape of her neck. Alyce didn't know exactly what to think, they've kissed before, they've had their skin brushed against each other's before, but now it was different. The kiss for some reason was on a totally different level. It was almost like how a first kiss would feel, but only that, just being this close to him now stirred the emotions in her stomach bringing up a fountain of heat from her lips that were exchanged with Sebastian's. It was almost like…Almost as if…She was in a river of lust. Never at once did it reach so high, why was even at this level. It was pass a break point.; Any minute now she could completely lose her sanity and just transform into a demon hungry for lust, plus, by the looks of it….she wasn't the only one.

Sebastian took no time in making small red marks on her neck and found his way down to her breast. Pulling off the bra revealing fully erected nipples he was utterly pleased with the results of his pestering to at least allow her to start giving in. Alyce had closed her eyes trying to fight away the entire urge to respond to her mind by carrying out the actions that her body wanted to make. But as soon as she felt the warm wet sensation over her breast there was no doubt that Sebastian had already started to push her pass her limits. Finally the moan escaped her lips and she shivered from the wet coldness of her nipples covered in saliva kissing the air making small Goosebumps crawl up her skin. Sebastian wasn't finish. He sucked on one while grouping the other savaging on her as if he hadn't seen her for days. Alyce tried to hold back the moans that wanted to come out by biting on her lip but as soon as the heat began burning even more she began panting even harder as she began to sweat. Was she that turned on? She was like this a second ago. That's when it hit her that this was a part of the transformation. She needed Lust didn't she, so that meant that her body yearned for it? She mentally cursed and hated the fact that this was happening. She never wanted it like this. Although every inch of her body wanted it, there was still the fact that deep inside a part of her was rejecting it. Sebastian licked the bridge of her nipple once again before he made his way back to her lips. She looked at him as he leant over gently brushing at her lips with his hardly making wanted contact. He was sweating just like her; he was in heat, completely turned on. A few strands of his bangs pasted on his face soaked in sweat, His lips glistening, soaked completely curved upwards in a smile. He licked her lip, and literally, licked, dangerously teasing her in her state of lust knowing that she was completely against it. Sebastian smiled at her reaction when she bit on her own lip taking in his contents, misty eyes pleading for more_, what am I doing, I shouldn't act like this, but-but, I want him so badly. _He was half way down ready to tease her again and even in her pain of being tied down she filled the little space between them rising up and devouring his lips sucking on them greedily moaning between every gasp of air she took. Wide eyes as he was that weren't the only thing he was surprised about. She arched her back rubbing her body against him wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down on her_. Impatient are you Alyce?_ She was leading the kiss, she was taking advantage, she had the upper hand, and she loved it. Now she knew for sure that she had lost it, action speaks louder than words? Well now that was proven, she was hungry for lust, she wanted it, and now she would have it.

Sebastian rubbed her leg that was still around him and going to her hip he pulled off her underwear discarding it on the floor ground etc., don't care, the fuck is all that matters. He grinded against her rocking his body between her legs, his fully erected member sticking exactly where it was supposed to go only waiting to be thrusted to penetrate. As soon as he rocked against her while they kissed, she broke it with her moans on cue responding to his movements.

"_Ah…_yes"

He smiled to himself and carried his hand between her leg rubbing distinctly at the sensitive plump of flesh.

"_Here"_

"_Ah"_ She flung her head back reacting to him rubbing her clitoris. She bit on her lip and looked back on him nodding.

He smiled, "_Where else?" _He carried his soaked finger to her lips and rubbed it before lightly kissing her and rising back up to meet pink slits burning with lust. "_Here"_ he asked again

"_Yes"_ He moved to her breast

"_And here?"_

"_Yes!, ah!"_ He groped her breast, squeezing her nipples practically driving her crazy as she shivered urge his touch and rocked her hips against his impatiently and began rubbing her torso teasingly.

"_Here?"_ He asked again this time more teasingly, slender fingers running along the damp soft skin beneath him.

"_Lower"_ she insisted.

"Here?" He said rubbing her pelvis

"**LOWER!"** she said moaning as she grew impatient, panting heavily and burning with pleasure.

Sebastian smiled again. Alyce was really gone wasn't she? How many times have he thought about seeing her completely giving in? But now he saw and he was more than pleased instead he couldn't fight the feelings of lust and curiosity burning within him. He stared at her again, her chest rising and rising as she panted waiting for him to begin.

He rose up and turned her unto her knees and positioned her as he brushed the black locks out the way that rested on her back and in his way for perfect entrance.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Continuing where we left off" He didn't wait for an answer but with a smooth entrance followed by both his groans and her moans, he began thrusting into her enjoying the warmth that immediately filled him as soon as he entered. He pulled her to him of course; there was no reason on rocking into her. Although she was practically already working perfectly fine on her own by moving and rocking against him. He wanted her to feel the pain of the tie around her wrist. Glancing he could see her hand beginning to get red. _Hopefully this doesn't turn out bad_. Having this as her pain was good enough, plus, who said he was even going to be easy with her.

As soon as her pace began going slower he held her hip and with one hard thrust began roughly fucking her. She yelped of course as soon as she felt everything suddenly thrust inside of her. But smiled to herself, this is fun. Sebastian didn't miss that smile and so he went harder and harder until she was near her climax.

"It's breaking" she whined under her moans.

He slowed down, "Your hip?" He asked a little worried, was it that hard, he wasn't even going all out but-

"No…..the bed head….its breaking"

Looking over her to see where her hands were tied onto with his tie, which was the tallest center column in the design, was obviously splitting. Almost on cue it broke. He wasn't going to slow down not one bit. He held on to her sides and pulled her up to him with her sitting on top of him back faced to him as he continued rocking her unto his hard erection that was already throbbing. Spreading her legs wider as she sat on top of him, she offered help by moving in unison with him. 2 minutes later they came in unison and she dropped on the bed exhausted. Even as she landed down panting heavily he continued. Maneuvering herself to face him on her back he looked at her, both pink eyes with splits burning with lust and pleasure exchanging stares with each other. This would have been the first time for Alyce, but now she actually saw Sebastian's hair completely soaked pasting down on his face, all even a few long strands of his side bang curving under his jaw bone. She rose up and bit her lip as she ran her finger through his wet hair caring the locks back. Wasn't there a fucking time when he doesn't look good? With the sweat trickling down his body, he glistened in her sight in comparison to the perfect male figure. Sebastian carried her hand to his lip and kissed it.

"You need to feed"

"How"

"On me"

He smiled and carried his hand to her chest stroking the pale skin and rubbing her nipples. She moaned and grinded against him as she sat on top of him facing him now.

"Stop, your still in me remember, now how should I feed on you?"

"Just take some of my blood"

"We're both demons!"

"Nothing's wrong" As if to stop her from protesting he moved her hips faster on top of him building up yet another friction of a second round. What was she to do. Since the thought of food came to her mind, suddenly she could already feel her fangs itching to bite and her body craving for a soul. Giving into her urge with regret that couldn't even be weighed, she bit on his neck and the warm crimson liquid poured. She could have felt his body tense as he cursed and twitched at the feeling of her beginning to suck on the blood.

At first she thought that it was disgusting and nasty and it was only blood and not soul, but as soon as she had a mouthful she found herself thirsting for more. It was a bliss sweetness mixed with a burst of addiction. Sebastian pushed her off as soon as he actually began to feel weak. She's really hungry. As he looked at her, for the first time he ever saw and could hardly believe, she looked drunk, almost as if the taste had drunken her into a state of lust. With misty eyes she rubbed her chin wiping the running blood and licked it off her finger not letting a drip go to waste. She still wanted more, she wanted…..just a little more, and so he allowed her. Releasing her she found her was back to the exact spot licking the blood off him and making a new source to get more of the addictive liquid

"A-Alyce" Sebastian bit on his lip, damn, it hurts. He never knew it would hurt this much, the pain was bearably but the feeling of losing a demon's own blood especially this way, was more than painful. Almost on cue from when he wanted to pull her off again she stopped and began licking his chest licking the running drop of blood that luckily escaped her but was sadly captured. He sighed in relief as soon as he realized he had already begun healing.

"How was it?"

"Perfect" She said biting on her lip.

He pushed her down and spread her legs apart thrusting into her hard and began moving harder and harder causing her to scream instead of moaning. He leaned over and kissed her and to his surprise she bit on his tongue drawing blood, drinking it while they kissed. He quickly broke the kiss and raised her up fucking her harder. As if continuing was for her tolerance, now he'd have to punish her even worse for disobeying him and talking more. He smiled as soon as he saw hot tears running down her cheeks.

"It hurts" She said

"The hands or the sex?" he said moving harder, pulling her hips down on his going in deeper and faster as they spoke

"B- _ah_-both" she said, breathing heavily.

"Pain, pleasure, meal lust" he said smiling to himself.

"I'm gonna cum" She said biting on her lips; she knew that was the worst thing to say since obviously, Sebastian was nowhere near it. Second rounds were never in her choices. But she knew for sure that it wasn't in her capabilities.

"Now now" Sebastian said pulling on the loose end of the tie tightening it as she groaned from the pain of the cloth obviously ripping into her flesh, "Who said you could have cum?"

Her eyes widened at his response. He thrust harder and harder stealing kisses from her as she moaned in ecstasy. She didn't even have the strength to hold back but luckily he had met her there and they both came at last. She rested her head on him panting heavily completely tired and exhausted. Sebastian smiled as he felt himself releasing inside her until he came to an end. They sat there, still intact, breathing heavily and panting like crazy.

The plan worked. Somehow, and truly somehow, Sebastian managed to have her lust. Of course knowing her every spots and moves were already perfectly registered, but what he also needed was to make her give into it. There were only three stages for the transformation to go through. The second was either through lust, pain, pleasure or meal to have the transformation set and begin. Sebastian however managed to make her do all four and give in to all, the pleasure was easy and the pain was ok. Only the lust and the meal was a problem and gladly they both happened.

"Did you enjoy it"

He asked stoking her hair as she rested her head in the nape of his neck. He lifted her to find her limp in his arm soundly asleep breathing steadily. _Maybe she couldn't manage?_

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead pulling the sheets over them as he hugged her slowly drifting off into sleep.

_But she did…._

* * *

_**I hope u guys liked. Please review. In your review please include whether or not you enjoyed it, which part u liked best and most importantly, what did u think of it ^^**_


	10. You cause me Lovely Pain

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry ( cries historically) two weeks without any updates, ok the first week i understand and i was to post it by the end of the week but i didn't cause ma mom lent out my laptop and i just just just got it back! So I'll try to have a second chap up by tonight to make up for it.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**You Cause Me Lovely Pain**

Sebastian opened his eyes to see his beloved sleeping soundly beside him, oh how happy he was to be next to her. He relaxed a bit yarning making sure not to wake her from her sleep. Since last night she seemed to be completely knocked out, hopefully he didn't go too far but nonetheless it was great for him, he enjoyed it even more than he'd suspected. She lightly inhaled and exhaled, her mouth barely open as she lay on her back, a hand beside her face while another at her waist over her body. Long black lashes and a shimmer of pink over her lips she practically almost took his breath away. He caressed her cheek, the pale skin barely twitching under the touch but the only thing was thlight flush of red over her cheeks.

His days of grooming had paid off. Delicate skin, perfectly groomed hair, wide intelligence and proper etiquettes. Fir not my readers. Alyce Labrineth is far from a Mary sue! One thing Sebastian seemed to can't remove was that stubborn attitude of hers. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a new suit of clothes if he was correct today he would finally meet his father and lay his mind straight by refusing that awfully tainted disgusting crown of his. There was a light knock on the door and Sebastian made one look an Alyce. Gladly although she was naked she was perfectly covered under the sheets.

The door opened and Kyohei slipped through and emotionless look on his face.

"Something you need"

"Yes Id like to speak to you-" His gaze shifted from his brother to Alyce sleeping. He made his way to the side of the bed and looked down on her.

"I see, she's still asleep, maybe she's buying time to decide which of the four"

"She's not buying time she's resting"

"Ahhhh- last night you went hunting"

"For what exactly" Sebastian asked a little disgust in his voice.

"Go hunting for food, there's lust pain pleasure and meal. So for meal-"

"Why not lust, and…why not pleasure, and why not pain"

"Pleasure?"

Sebastian fixed his tie and smirked. "I'll have you know that she's not a virgin, and who said you can't do all of them?"

"You mean…you-"

"Yes….I made love to her…..your soul mate…we made crazy love. I made her scream and I made her moan and do thing that you never will or can do"

"How could you do that, you know she's my-"

"Soulmate? So that would make me her sexmate"

Kyohei gritted his teeth, "You-"

Sebastian grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "I'll have you know that I'm madly in love with that woman lying there, and I'll have you know that I've been growing her from she was a child and molded her into who she is, so don't suddenly take the impression that you're the leading character or protagonist here, plus if I'm her sex mate, I'll have you know that business is going really good on my end"

He smirked. Kyohei tensed and walked towards him pausing at his brother. "We'll talk about this a next time to agree on who exactly deserves her, as for now, we have that man to deal with"

"I truly agree, the actual only thing we have an agreement on."

Sebastian took one last glance on his sleeping Alyce and then made his way to the north end of the castle to where his father was.

As they began walking Kyohei broke the silence.

"How disgusting, we have tried so much to speak to him before we had this damn ceremony and he has refused and finally on the day he wishes to see us which would be when he officially begins in front of the crowd to choose the next king"

"He is a bastard at perfection"

"No doubt, I do not know what mother see's in him" Kyohei replied

"Didn't you know…..He only married her because of her ability….mother may possibly be the last of her kind. Father wanted her to know when he would die, so at that time, he would not lose his reign."

"What an asshole. He really became king" Sebastian continued

"Believe it or not he did"

"Weakling" Sebastian mumbled under his breath; however his brother heard and smiled.

Sebastian pushed open the doors to see his father sitting on the platform. Next to him sat Lucifer, handsomely dressed in a dark red velvet shirt that was pulled down nicely by a diamond designed red cotton vest, he was cladded in a bloody red pants and light red shoes with his ever so lovely and admired red hair neatly combed a few locks over the chair arm and puddling at the bottom while he toyed with a strand in his finger He looked the same as usual lustful and sadistic not to mention highly dangerous, but such was the power of the devil. You literally had to know him more to actually tell that this man was someone even as a demon fear was needed. Unlike the relationship that he and Sebastian shared though, apart from that, fear him.

Both their gaze moved on to their father now.

Brown hair, red eyes, tall, a hint of age growing on him, but now he seemed even more disgusting than before. Sebastian still couldn't believe this man was his father; he was a retched bastard that didn't deserve to live at all.

The room was filled with people seating on opposite sides rising in accordance to see their princes walking along the center ready to be chosen to start the 3 day ceremony of who will be the next king.

"My sons" He said rising to his feet. The two males just bowed and walked up to their father standing in acknowledgement as the guards watched both of them with awe underneath that cold display of seriousness.

"I have always known from day one who would be the one to take my throne" He said proudly with a wide smile. The crowd chuckled also in clear awareance of who was the real one that the king had already chosen. To this Sebastian grunted which was a un-Sebastian-like thing to do since he already knew the bastard had found favor in him. Swiftly he took a glance to his brother who was smiling widely in delight; Sebastian was truly beginning to get pissed.

"Now my sons, before the ceremony officially begins, what are the words you have to say?"

Both spoken in unison, "According to the law and the choice of individuality, I reject the inheritance of the throne and do not which any attempts to persue it"

They crowd went silent

Their father stood thier frozen unable to move while Lucifer had a devious grin dancing widely on his face, not the frown he had before showing he was bored, instead he was happy, he knew what was coming, and he loved it.

Kyohei was the frit to rise to his fee and turned on his heel ready to leave. Sebastian turned to see him brush of the invisible dust and turned to his brother with a smile.

"We're leaving now" He said with a closed eye smile almost as if he didn't care about his father who was standing right there. Sebastian rose off his knee and walked side by side with his brother.

"By Judgment" They heard their father said and turned to him

"By judgment" he continued descending the stirs, "Are you too possibly mocking me?" He raised his hand to slap Kyohei across his face but to his very own surprise Kyohei caught his hand in a tight grip and smiled.

"I really wish that you do not take that step"

His father smiled and raised his presence. A burst of overwhelming power cords through the room sending a few lower ranked demon lifeless as their bodies fell to the ground due to the tension that came along with the supreme power of the king.

Kyohei smiled the famous Sebastian closed eye smile and spoke in his usual care free tone, "Maa Maa there's no need for that" Surprisingly he released his own powers and to much disbelief it was almost on the same level, no, THE same level as his father sending a triumphant amount of demons dead. His father's eyes widen in a surprised expression but as soon as it came it went.

"You possess great power" He said under his breath, "Was this always there"

"It doesn't matter" Kyohei said with a smile

"Of course it doesn't, your only worthless trash in the end"

The grip on the king's hand tighten snapping his wrist leaving his hand limp in his grip.

He looked on his hand disapprovingly almost like he was disappointed that the poor limb could have broken that easily. With his other hand he pulled out from behind him the treasured prize of hell, 'The Mortal Sword'. If this was used to cut a human, even by a scratch, they would die….without being sent to heaven or hell. If it cut a demon, they would die….instantly. No healing could defeat it the only person who could surpass it was no one but Lucifer himself, only because it was a fragment of his soul. The sword was large the handle was quit small and long, however, the rest was wide almost as wide as the length from your elbow to your fingers. It was Silver and had a purple hilt.

The king rose to his hand and was carrying down the sword when Sebastian gripped his other hand. Kyohei turned to his brother a little surprised that he was protecting him. Sebastian was even surprised by his own actions but only smiled as he looked at his 'father'

"It has been a while" Sebastian lied

"It truly has, now, be the son I know you are and kill this peasant lowly excuse for a demon.

Sebastian turned to his brother, with a smile. Kyohei only gave him a blank expression. Sebastian pushed his brother backwards and sent a heavy punch in his father's stomach sending the man in the opposite wall.

"I do not take orders from you"

Lucifer whistled almost like a coach in a baseball match witnessing a homerun in awe. He rose to his feet and descended the staircase the heels on his boots clanking against the floor as the chains around his waist dangled followed by the gentle sway of his hair.

"Are we playing 'kill the king in the castle'" He said obliviously. No, purposely, teasing and ignoring the fact that his brother was being disrespected by his sons.

"Maybe I should raise my presence too" he suggested, the two males eyes widened in his suggestion. That…was not needed. Kyohei the first to move laughed lightly.

"That not needed"

"Only a little" he said with a smile as he chuckled. He opened his eyes bloody red irises staring back at his nephews, "May I?"

The two didn't answer. Suddenly almost like tension around him the air depleted and a burst of energy engulfed the room. Now the additionally tension in the air that was more than deadly killed off the remaining guests including the guards. Lucifer found his way to his youngest nephew and toyed with the black strands.

"You should grow it" He said

"She likes it that way" Sebastian replied with a smirk

"And how do you know that, have you asked her?"

Sebastian thought about it.

"I've seen the way she stares at mines, maybe you should grow it, she enjoys the length of mines and also hers, haven't you seen how long she's kept it"

"Are talking about Alyce chan"

"Yes kyo chan" Lucifer said with a devious grin his fangs showing. "Plus Kyohei is beginning to grow his hair too-"

The three male were cut off when the king came out the wall and began walking towards then his eyes glowing pink.

"You imbesolts"

"He learned a new word" Kyohei said with a grin.

Instead of having the opportunity to hit them, he was instead stopped by Lucifer who spoke.

"Bearing your fangs so quickly"

He froze

"I would like to speak with my nephews, otherwise, look at you. Straighten your clothes, **you're a mess**"

The last three words were accompanied by a cold eerie aura that meant nothing more than seriousness.

"Now, shall we talk" He said turning back to his nephews.

It was no normal that he had obviously saved them from the trouble of dealing with that bastard. They were now strolling the halls of the palace.

"So….How's my Delisis"

"Tainted demon Flower" Kyohei said stated what the name meant

"You mean Alyce" Sebastian said with a shrug as he began taking off his jacket in the hallway.

'"Yes, yes. I have found favor in her, Sebastian, if you have no need-"

"Don't you dare" He replied cutting him off with a deadly stare.

Although it was hard to believe, even though Sebastian was tall and so was Kyohei who was a few centimeters above him. Lucifer only made it a little of the height between the two brothers, quite shocking it was.

"So then….have you fed her, or probably given her lust, caused her pain, or gave her pleasure"

"All of them" Kyohei hissed under his teeth hating the fact that Sebastian had touched her, worse, made love to her, while they were all in the one house-well-palace.

"Did….you say all" Lucifer paused in his steps. Sebastian and Kyohei turned to him.

"You truly have no need for her" Lucifer said with a frown accompanied by an emotionless expression.

"What?" Sebastian asked, o_f course I have need for her, I love her, she's mine, she's my everthing_

"Giving someone two alone is quite risky, but you gave her all four"

Sebastian eyes widened. Just then almost like on cue a maiden ran up to him.

"M-master Sebastian…its-its Mater Alyce, she's-she's-" She made a worried face, she was covered in blood, Alyce's blood, and Sebastian knew cause he could smell Alyce on her.

They door of the room flung open and there was a gasp from all the maidens in Sebastian's room around the bed. The two men stayed at the door way and only Sebastian, of course had went in.

He made his way to the bed side….and there she was. Her chest rising and falling as her breaths were cut short and uneven almost as if she was on the brink of death. Black strands plastered over her face pasted in sweat and on the pillow and spread across the bed. He took no time in leaning over to her and speaking to her softly.

"Alyce, answer me"

Alyce was feeling a ripping pain in her chest almost as if she was being devoured from within, the pain was unbelievable. She could barely withstand any more of it until finally she heard a familiar voice.

His voice.

Alyce eyes opened and stared at Sebastian in front of her. Sebastian's eyes widened when he looked at his lover beneath him. Her eyes were different, very…different.

"Lucif-"

"I'm already here" Lucifer said from behind him looking at the girl in Sebastian's grasp. Her eyes….they were….crystal. Snowy Silver for her iris and mall black slits in the center.

Lucifer's gaze went down to her chest that was not showing but was revealing quite a good deal of cleavage. Kyohei who had walked over to stand beside him lightly blushed as he stared at her however now he was terrified.

Sebastian shook Alyce in his hand as soon as her eyelids began closing jerking her back into consciousness

"Sebastian…" She whispered, "It hurts"

His eyes widened, it was the same line she had said last night when they were making love, was he too rough, or probably had damaged her. Almost like on cue he ran his hand on her leg ready to remove the sheets to ensure that all was fine down there.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"** Kyohei shouted his face completed red almost like tomato as he shrieked in his Chibi mode.

"Checking her vag-"

"**YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE!"**

"why?" he asked rather innocently

"**BECAUSE I'M HERE!"** he puffed and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian was watching the door until he felt Alyce fingers against his jawline turned him to her. She lightly kissed him. His eyes widened at the sudden contact but however it was he missed it since he hadn't gotton the chance to kiss her since morning. But breaking the kiss she suddenly pulled back and vomited on him, instead of being disgusted, however, he was surprised, it was blood….a lot of blood.

Lucifer moved into action putting her flat against the bed by pushing down her shoulder. Limply she fell against the bed her chest still rising and falling, but….

"She has no pulse" Lucifer said.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "What do you mean she has no pulse, she's breathing, she's moving, try again"

"I'm certified enough to know where the pulse is" Lucifer said steadily. "But why is she vomiting blood?"

Suddenly Alyce began screaming, it was the pain, that ripping feeling in her chest. She held on tightly almost as if she intended to break Lucifer's arm.

"She's been feeling a lot of pain" A maid said.

Sweat streaked down the side of Sebastian's face.

He pulled off the jacket and took up Alyce the sheet still over her in a wedding style and turned to Lucifer.

"What will the river of impurity do?"

Burn whatever is inside someone" Lucifer said looking at the girl trembling in Sebastian's hand.

"Then maybe it's something within her. Open a portal."

By the time Kyohei had walked back into the room he saw Sebastian and Lucifer stepping through a portal that closed. He held in his hand a bottle that he had given to Alyce before. Maybe the reason why this was happening…..was his fault.

Sebastian walked on the demon grass in the palace of the high throne that belonged to no one else but The Devil himself. He was relieved at the sight of the river. He turned to Lucifer who signaled that he could enter. Stepping into the waist length water and going down further made his clothes damp and a little heavy. He looked at Alyce whose eyes only seemed to be staring at nothing. Was it the red sky? Yes….the sky was indeed red. That wasn't the only weird thing, so was the river. The river of impurity was blood. And as soon as someone went there they renewed the sins they committed to bear new sins. He dipped her hallway into the water holding her waist. She shivered less than before and looked up at him eyes purple but dying with pain, clouded with worry and absent of desire peace and love. The thought alone of losing her made him feel as if a pillar of iron had been slammed down on him from a thousand miles above.

Why was this happening, was it because he had given her all four, he didn't want this e never wanted any of this

"Dip her!" He heard Lucifer shouted.

He turned to see the man coming toward him. He had already reached him by the time he was about to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Go to the bottom of the water, and stay there until you are unable to breathe,"

"That would be months"

"Then 5 minutes the least"

He sighed.

"She might live"

"Might, was there a possibility she could have died?"

"Giving her more than one is risky; giving her all of them is death of course. It's surprising she has enough will power to withstand this any longer. Dip her and hold her down there until she loses consciousness."

Sebastian stepped out further only to realize that it was a sudden step down. The ground had obviously ended where he was standing. He swam down to the bottom until his foot became one with the red sand beneath. He looked up to see fts above him above the surface the sun shining. He held her in his grip and turned to her. Due to the water her hair ad began floated and spiraling around her. The sheet had disappeared somewhere along the way but he hadn't the time in the world to observe her, the only thing in his mind was having her breathing. She soon lost consciousness as expected and as soon as she did he swam back up. Sebastian walked out the water to witness Lucifer in a new pair of clothes with a change of clothes for both him and Alyce in his hand. Alyce was only a robe though.

He rested her on the bed….at least now she was breathing normal; luckily too she seemed quite okay. Kyohei knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it.

Kyohei stepped in to see Lucifer on the bed sexily lying beside Alyce with his hand on her torso rubbing it gently almost as if she was actually suffering from a tummy ache

"**HANDS OFF"** He said

Sebastian turned to see Lucifer beside Alyce.

"Stop changing position, you weren't like that a minute ago"

Lucifer frowned, "So mean" He said in chibi mode sitting up, "Ne….Can I fuck her" He said inches away from the sleeping Alyce

"**No"** both males replied in unison.

There was one thing they both didn't understand, there were fair beautiful women in hell, Lucifer was so handsome (no gay thing) but he only slept with women who were at the high quality women, so why not choose one of them?

Lucifer pouted and leaned over her sitting on top of her now and only kissed her on the forehead, "I'll have her someday" he said under his breath, but Sebastian heard.

Without time to protest he turned to see that Lucifer was already gone.

A light knock sounded on the open door and Sebastian turned to see Marian at the doorway.

"The king would like to speak with you" Sebastian looked over to Alyce for the second time of the day and pulled the sheets over her. This time he kissed her a brushed a few strands out her face.

"You summoned us"

"Yes" His father replied as he walked over to both of them

"Please don't make it long" Sebastian said with a smile, "We'll be leaving in the next half hour"

His father looked onto a paper he had and started reading. Both Kyohei's and Sebastian's eyes widened.

_Sebastian, I heard him speak….and I heard Kyohei and I felt Lucifer….but Sebastian….you sound so hurt….where are you…..Sebastian?_

"What do you think you're doing" Kyohei asked pissed off more than anything

"Reading the rules of hell"

"We know them….now….you are wasting our time." Sebastian wanted to leave….so did Kyohei. If Lucifer was right, he said that luck saved her but having her in hell wouldn't be the safest thing to do since there is a lot of demon energy running around her when right now she was trying to find her own.

"Yes…..and I'm reading it because I need you to know that you cannot forfeit"

"From"

"Becoming King, according to the rule the king's order is absolute"

"But according to the rules of the ceremony if the person who is to become king can refuse" Kyohei said

"Yes, but I am ordering you"

Sebastian's eyes widened

"Well I will not take that order" Sebastian said speaking up.

Before he could mutter another word the mortal sword was set against his throat.

_Sebastian…I can feel you, I can feel your warmth, your lips, your touch, ah, I want you, no, I need you….and you need me….right? I love you Sebastian, I love you so much….so why can't I find you, its so dark, it's so dark, it's so terribly dark and I can't see…._

Sebastian didn't even move with the sword at his throat.

"As I was saying, for some reason you refuse the throne"

"We do not wish to stay at hell" Kyohei said

"And why is that"

The two stared at him with emotionless stares that said nothing but hidden feelings.

"There's nothing in the world of the living that isn't in hell. Is it money, you have that, could it be power, you more than have that, then-" he paused, "Love?" Both of them shrugged at the word, love, they were in love…..with Alyce

The king busted out in laughter, "You're telling me you are going to put a woman over the throne"

"She's more than a woman" Sebastian said

"And far better than the one you keep behind mothers back" Kyohei said cutting in. his father frowned at his son's sentence, "Shut your mouth"

Suddenly the door of the room opened. They weren't sure what it was at first but as soon as they saw the face both their mouth formed Os

"A-Alyce"

She looked up at the sound of his name. As soon as he said this, a portal opened in the room and Lucifer came through. Touching the ground lightly red hair swaying he was just in time to witness his Dialisis awaken but limply and exhaustingly walking to them. She barley stepped and then gazed across the room. Her eyes met Sebastian's

"Sebastian…." She mumbled

"Seth, is this the whore your so madly in love with you can hardly think about whether or not you want the throne?"

Alyce stood up straight at the sound of being called a whore. Not like she had the strength to fight back, but there was no way she would be disrespected.

"Then maybe she's a distraction….and needs to be erased."

He aimed the sword faster than you could be able to see it and the only thing that Lucifer saw was a splash of blood. The next thing he knew Alyce was a couple feet of the ground with the sword in her chest down to her torso, blood running out almost like a river of gushing water.

He saw also the second thing that shocked him, Sebastian was behind her. He too got the impact.

"How could you?" He mumbled

"At the last minute as I saved you, you moved me out the way" he added

The next thing he knew she went limp.

"Alyce?" Sebastian pulled the sword out and it clattered to the ground.

Alyce was the first to fall with a thump.

He took her up and shook her wildly, 'Alyce!"

Lucifer quickly reappeared at her side and began looking at her wound.

"It's hopeless, you already know she's dead, plus, she was a disturbance, her death won't even mean much" the king said

Sebastian dropped Alyce limp body out his hand the dead girl landing on the ground. Lucifer held her to him and slowly he closed her eyes. A pang of regret pain and hurt rushing through him so unbearably and unbelievable.

The next thing that shocked him was how Sebastian would feel,Sebastian loved her, more than anything in the world,… Sebastian.

He turned to see the feathers slowly falling around Sebastian…..this was bad…..very bad, something even he feared.

* * *

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa even I'm anxious, please review**


	11. In the End Evrything starts with Nothing

**Chapter 11**

**This is the end, Everything starts with nothing**

Black feathered wings sprouted like birds souring in the sky.

A Clatter of Heels sounded.

Fangs glimmered silvery white screaming out murder in the room.

Lucifer ran in front of Sebastian and stopped right in front him pausing the demon from further movements.

"Move" Sebastian growled

"No….do not do this"

"He killed her!" The air shook, no, the place shook. The walls creaked and his voice echoed and a slight tremor could be felt underneath their feet. The power of Seth

"Hold your wrath" Lucifer said.

Unfortunately the demon could have cared less about what his God said, although Lucifer knew he was the devil himself and was in charge of hell with orders and rules. Sebastian had from the beginning was not a name written between his laws. So when Sebastian pushed pass him to continue his steps to his father he surely knew he had to take action.

"The time you'd take to kill him is useless"

Sebastian snorted, "That's why I'll release my anger on him and kill him, and take all the pleasure in doing it!"

His father's eyes widened

"But the time you'd take her could be used wisely" Lucifer insisted.

"On doing what! Sit and cry even though she's dead! I'll rip him to pieces and send him into the dirt and then I'll give her a worthy funeral…..and after that…..I'll kill myself" His voice went down on his last sentence.

Lucifer heart jumped at the sound of his nephew murdering himself, he didn't want it, no-not at all

"She can live" He mumbled under his breath so low that no one could hear, but Sebastian did, and as soon as he did he froze and exhaled. He turned to Lucifer his true form vanishing as he walked over to him and paused.

"What do you mean?"

"We have hope"

"Hope?"

"Yes"

Kyohei walked up to Sebastian and patted his shoulder. Even Kyohei didn't know what to do….How should he react when his brother lost his lover and in some way, put aside his own feelings for her and comfort his brother instead of reacting.

"How dare you! You were foing to kill me!" His father blurted out. He pointed his finger at his son and shouting. "Such an impudent-"

"Brother?" Lucifer said in a soft tone, "Or shout I call you by your name, Sethane, for your only recarnated with the memories and power of my brother"

Sethane stepped back his face in shock.

"You are the one whose impudent, using my sword like it's a toy"

"N-no you've got it wrong"

"I thought you realized that you were not supposing let this power get to your head"

"Lucifer?"

"Lucifer? Don't address me so lightly, Trash" the word slid of his lips like venom, the word hurt more than it sounded, Lucifer was upset, Sebastian was on the brink of practically killing anyone who dared touch him and Kyohei was pissed. Yea…..normal happens that were postponed for rapture but managed to happen before. ^^

"First thing first we need to bring her to the human world" Lucifer said turning to his nephews

"I see, I'll bring her" Sebastian said his bangs covering his face.

"Seth…..you can't….haven't you noticed your bleeding."

Sebastian looked down to see a gashing wound spurting out blood and a puddle of it underneath him. Before he could do anything his vision went blurred, black curtains began to fall and he felt his body crash against concrete.

Sebastian woke up in a well cleaned room with silver curtains bed spread and river like paintings on the wall, he immediately knew where he was, back home.

He looked down to see that he was bandaged in the stomach and to his side a clay plate with crushed herbs used as medicine. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhale. He felt a heavy pang of pain and depression in his heart; he clutched his body, where his heart was to be, a bit into his lip easing the pain. Sitting up completely the sheet falling down to his undressed hips he crossed his legs folding them and rested his head in his palms, what had cause this pain again?

Alyce is dead. His eyes widened and he gasped almost as if someone had ripped the air out of his lungs. The voice in the back of his head that whispered those three words went back to disappear in his thoughts leaving him with images of his of holding her body in her arms. And so as he sat up in the bed, the sheet beneath him grew damper and damper by the second. His eyes widened at the sight and felt his cheeks soak with water. Without even trying the tears had unbound themselves and came out without question or warning just endlessly falling like water on a window pane.

He sat there crying, she was dead, she was really dead.

Thoughts began moving through his mind like a slide show. The very day it all began.

He was lurking the streets of a wealthy town searching for a soul worthy of his interest. He passed many people; none could see him, not one at all since he was merely a form of black fog and smoke. But as he thought he should entertain himself by just having a bystander a certain scent drew him out of his thoughts. He followed it, it was one like he never smelt before, stronger than all his masters, even Ceil's, it was worthy enough to have him totally engulfed in it. But why? Why so suddenly, why had the scent only appeared to him now, this only happened ta few people in the world, usually possessing a pleasurable soul that only gave out its scent when it was in action. Finally he came up to a mansion that ended on the end of a long road and went inside easily. He first saw a blonde with pigtails lying in the bed comfortably asleep, oh how cute. She had golden hair looked around 6 or 7 but she wasn't the scent he was searching for although she would make quite a lovely deal, instead the scent was coming from downstairs. He went downstairs in his form of a fog and found the source of the scent. She was small but beautiful. She had blue navy hair and large beautiful purple eyes. What a wonderful young fisic. Could one possibly hold such a beautiful physical appearance, if he was wrong, she might be an angel, only angels and demons were this beautiful. But to make her more lavishing and quite his type. She was covered in blood, slashing away at a woman who was screaming out under her.

Ahhhhh

How appetizing, he could eat her up right now, he waited this would be fun to watch.

This girl was indeed interesting. She sucked the blood of the woman, felt her up and even managed to get some information that seemed private out of her. He smiled, how exquisite. He then heard something that he knew meant he could make a move.

"You're a monster! You kill! You're a maniac, an insane person." Screamed the girl beneath covered in blood. She however was not one bit interesting to him; he could easily see se was some sort of slut or whore.

He then watched as his little princess slid her hand up the girl beneath her thigh

Her eyes widened. Why should she have been surprised, She was a whore after all

"You're wrong, I'm not a monster and I am not insane but I will admit…that I do kill."

After watching for some time it was registered that this girl beneath his darling was Miranda, and that his princess was name Alyce. What a beautiful name, he thought. It sounded so pleasantly nice and attractive. In this era a name like that didn't deserved to be called so lightly. The name had a rhythmic power in it not to mention a serene charming adorableness to it. Wasn't she gullible?

"However, I kill, only for the pleasure..."

Alyce sat up straight.

"...And sadly...you have given me **no** pleasure"

She took the knife again a made a complete slice slantly against Miranda chest over and over again. There was more spill of blood. But no satisfaction…no…

_Pleasure_

Alyce got of her and stooped aside from the corpse and closer to the couch

"So it turns out, my hypothesis was right after all… Miranda was a sold item, just like the others before her, and to imagine that they would start selling Izabell too"

She leaned her head against the furniture.

"Where is protection when you need it, where is guidance when you want it, where is pleasure…when you want to have it?"

She looked back over to the motionless corpse

"There is no God, there never was, and there never will be, I wish I had someone by me, no matter what or who it is? A complete stranger would even fill the gap"

Just then she felt an aura around her… the air around her felt thick and the there was a cloud of moving black smoke around her in the room-but wait- this was no longer her room, it was soon a place dark, some place scary.

"You summoned me…my master" a voice said. And then a descending Crow came flying down that slowly began transforming in a fog that surrounded it.

Sebastian smiled to himself, he would now have her eyes on him, he no longer had to watch her from the sidelines.

He looked over at the girl who was crouched in the corner looking out into emptiness singing.

He stayed there in a half bow, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

She didn't even budge. Instead she was humming, singing to herself.

_" ~Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~ "_

What a lovely song, but for some reason it held a dark demonic meaning, red black eyes? Sounds like pink eyes with black slits to me, nevertheless.

He smiled and stood straight and walked to her. Kneeling directly in front of her.

"Will you not answer?" He said too formal to sound rude

"Do you want me to?" He went wide eyed and then smiled. How interesting

"Only if it pleases you…" H4 finally said staring down at the girl. Her eyes where indeed beautiful. But that's when suddenly the scent of her pleasurous soul disappeared. He smiled to himself, a rare one she was. Only did she appeal her soul when she was in the state of action, oh how he wondered when could he have that scent again, but he was thankful, now he could stare at her without wanting to devour her immediately.

"What do you want, you've been here for quite a while now" His eyes widened once more, this was for him, beginning to get really interesting, she knew he was watching her already? Or maybe the fact that he had interrupted and stole her precious time was the problem that was the solution

"You must have enjoyed the show"

He had an inward shock

So she does recognize I have been watching her for quite some time.

And that's where it all started. He fell in love with her then. He was a demon so being a pedophile was a sin weak in comparison to the ones he'd committed. Plus it was only feelings for his young master, only feelings he had for her. From when he was growing her he realized then that the soul wasn't all that mattered. He was a prideful a competitive had been growing a child who took 3 years to accept him. And why in the name of hell had she turned out to be his exact opposite. She was loud, railing through the house, she hated reading, she hated dresses she hated tea, oh god, let me not start with that, tea! She literally threw it at him!

"Mutt, what is this?"

"Tea my lady, Earl Grey imported form west Germany the best of its kind and"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get that fucking hot liquid away from me you black clothed asshole!" She shouted pulling a sheet over her emitting a black aura and screaming like a cat as she threw the tea on him.

He sighed and picked up the cup, she's just a child, she's just a child, so it will look bad if I shove my foot down her throat. His eyebrow twitched as he made his way out the room.

Every day of their lives was a completion (Read Forbidden Tainted Love Growing Destruction which is basically about him growing Alyce) And lets not mention that it all changed when she turned 15 and finally started behaving. Now that he thought about it, it's almost as if he played the role of a father, butler and a friend and in the end….her lover.

The final tear fell and he fell back into the bed, face damp and mouth half open still in shock.

I don't cry…I never cried and when you died, here I am crying.

He turned in the bed curing up almost like a fetus and exhaled almost as if starting a new leaf on a page.

I guess without you…I'll have to start all over now…I guess this is the end, in the end I have nothing…Everything….starts with nothing.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. In the beginning you are my everything

**Chapter 12**

**In the end everything starts with nothing, **

**But you are my everything….so it's already started**

Sebastian turned in the bed in his sleep, cursing himself subconsciously, (who knew crying makes you sleep) after all, this was his first time crying. He was just dozing back off when the door slammed open and he sat up.

It was Lucifer, he was in a coat covered in blood and his eyes were wide. His hand was covered in blood and his hair was in a loose ponytail with the free flowing red locks over his shoulder resting nicely down feet.

"Come now"

"For what? To go outside and have whoever is in the house look at me with pity apologizing for the loss" Even though he was locked up in the room until he woke earlier he could have easily figured out that there was about 40 other people in the household.

"No….Because she's awake"

Lucifer only saw when a black flash passed him and when he blinked Sebastian wasn't on the bed, he smiled a wide grin pulling across his face revealing his ever so amusing pair of fangs that glistened in sharpness at smooth glassy white. Sebastian flung open the door that led to Alyce room, he could tell since most of the maidens from his kingdom were standing there with appalled faces.

He looked to see a crowd around the bed, no…..a hole. The first thing that happened was the crowd to split in two….and then….he saw his mother.

"Seth"

"What's happening?" he said his voice a little croaked due to the fact he was crying. Even he was a little taken back.

"This is the best I can do" She said looking down into the gleaming pool. It was small almost the size of the bath tub, but circular and wider. He looked to see in the pool of glimmering white water that was literally shining, his beautiful darling laid. Her chest up above the water while the rest of it below. They dressed her in a white floral shimmering dress not to mention that it made her look so pale almost as white as snow.

He walked over to them stepping in the water and then kneeling next to his beloved. It was true. She was awake, he could see her chest barely rising and falling. He looked up to see Lucifer next to his mother. He looked a bit broken down not to mention a little pale and exhausted.

"How did you? How did you make her-"

"**I'm Lucifer"** He said proudly

_Ahh yea…I kinda know that_

"That sword is a reincarnation of my wrath, its literally apart of me. It was easy to deal with your wound since you're a Demon Lord, all that was needed were some forbidden herbs and a few spells to seal the wound completely. However, my Dialysis here is still an anomaly"

"You mean, her transformation hasn't ended yet"

"Sadly no, that's why her recovery is even more terrifying"

"I see but she seems perfectly fine since a day or two passed."

"Day? 3 human months have passed my dear nephew, and you took half of it to recover and the next half you were dormant due to distress and depression"

"I slept for three months"

"Affirmative, and she's been recovering for the same time"

Sebastian looked back down at her with pity in his eyes, "I'm glad you've just awoken, never did I want you to wake and not see my face first, you would be lonely, very lonely.

"I had to do something I've never done though" Lucifer said fingering his chin

"To bring her back to life"

"Yes. The mortal Sword is not as deadly fatal to royal demons like regular ones. Peasants would turn to dust. Merchants would die on the spot. General Class would have about two minutes to live. And Demon Lords, will recover very slowly. To bring this lovely maiden to life, I had to give her a good amount of my blood, a very large cup indeed. As Lucifer if the Mortal Sword had cut me it would be just like a scratch and heal immediately. You owe me a very large debt"

"Anything you like, you brought her back to me, take my riches or title, take hers too if that's what you need, as long as we have each other" He gentle kissed her on the forehead, earning a twitch of an eyebrow from her, she was conscious but only sleeping, that was good enough, better than being dead.

"Unfortunately as the devil, I have all the riches you could think of and all the power any could possess aside from God of course. However, I do not have the most beautiful woman" He purred as he stooped down twirling a black lock of Alyce's hair in his hand that was not in the water but lay on the side.

"Something else" Sebastian insisted

"Fine a night with her"

"No"

"A kiss from her"

"No"

"At least diner, I saved her life….she was dead for a week"

Sebastian bit his lower lip, "Fine as you please, but I'll have you know that I am madly in love with her"

"S-Sebastian"

Sebastian dark red eyes met with purple ones with a glint of red. She was awake, his Alyce was awake.

"Sebastian" She repeated, "Did you mean what you just said"

"That I'm madly in love with you?" He asked rhetorically

"Y-yes"

"Yes I do"

She smiled. She was about to get up but was held down by Sebastian.

"Not yet, as it turns out your still recovering, I need you to relax"

"O-Ok"

Sebastian sighed and sat up in the water staring at her, a little color appeared as she was awake no bringing at least a look of life in her face. He felt as if he would burst out into that previous emotion he had in the room before but this time in joy instead of sadness. He stared at her longingly until she had a shade of crimson red over her cheeks.

"Are you ok" He asked leaning closer to her, no way in hell he would have her suffer from a fever now, not even a mosquito bite if all was what mattered.

"N-no, It's just that the way you're looking at me, it's making me blush" A sigh of relief brushed over him and carried grown strand in the bang behind his ear. How delightful…..she was slowly drifting back to herself. However there was something off about her

A maid came next to her and stooped.

"Master Alyce, it is rather healthy to have some herbal tea since you've finally returned to consciousness" She placed the tea next to her face

"Gwahhhhhhhhh! Gets that fucking hot liquid away from me you damned whore before I slit that throat of yours in two you fucked up bitch!" The maid screamed and ran off in Chibi mode.

_Scratch that, she was completely back to normal._

Sebastian sighed and watched as his lover unclenched her fist and turned to him.

"I hate tea"

"I've known that for a long time now" He said nonchalantly.

He smiled and leaned over to her kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You look tired." She leaned back over resting comfy on the edge.

"I thought you died" he said leaning over on her snuggling on her chest finding comfort in being next to her. Her chest was moving, thank god-I mean, Satan.

"Wow. Did you cry" She asked running her fingers through the raven locks

He twitched. "I don't recall possessing those emotions."

She smiled, "I guess not. She held up a strand from his bang looking at it figuratively.

"Something wrong?"

"Your hair grew"

"Yes, I have slept for three months straight. Without cutting it to its normal length every week it has grown rather quickly."

"Oh"

"Do you like it?" He asked quite shyly, he just remembered what Lucifer had said about him growing his hair.

"Yes, yes of course she'll like it" Lucifer purred. Sebastian could have sworn everyone left the room. And what the fuck was Lucifer doing in the water!

He was obviously naked and had his bang pinned to the side while a few of his strands floated in the water and the other spread across the ground.

"What are you doing in the healing pool"

"A man needs a little healing from time to time"

"Hn"

So there they were, the two were sitting comfortably in the pool. Sebastian and Alyce in one corner while Lucifer sat there staring at them.

"How did it turn out this way? Didn't this chap start as a depressed then happy scene"

"Yes, yes, that is quite true" Lucifer purred sinking deeper into the steaming glistening water.

"Remember this story is a romantic comedy so I guess Universal got fed up with the death loss emotions"

"Ah yes that could be true" Sebastian said in a matter of fact tone.

"How about we make the dinner tonight" Lucifer suggested

"Tonight?"

"Which dinner are we talking about here?" Alyce asked

"Lucifer wants a dinner for saving you"

"Isn't that a little too low" Alyce asked

"No now shut up before he agrees and choses to sleep with you instead"

"Sebastian don't be that way, I definitely wouldn't mind the second offer though"

"Don't mess with me you womanizer!"

Lucifer laughed, a manly one though, please guys don't mistake my sexy character with slight Grell personality.

"Well…..A dinner is paradise enough. A dress is delivered a car will pick you up the place is on earth and I'll have her back by 12:45"

"12:00" Sebastian said

"12:30" Lucifer bargained

"11:30"

"12:15" Lucifer begged

"11:00 "

"12:00" he said again

"10:30"

"Deal" Lucifer said with a twitching smile obviously pissed since Sebastian kept taking off half an hour while he only did half of the hour

Sebastian smirked at the thought that he had pissed off the devil making him mad.

Lucifer flashed his hear, "Well at least"

"Hey don't make those red strands touch me!" Sebastian said taking the red wet strand that pasted to his face.

"It's a beautiful; red you should be honored"

"Everything you wear is red!"

"It's a delightful color"

"So you wear it"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes on the demon lord. He stood up naked as the day he was born in the pool the water barely past his knees.

"**Jesucristo, tu polla es grande -_-"** She said lackadaisically with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Sebastian turned to Alyce with a 'oh-my-god' expression

"You just said-"He began

"Can I touch it!" she asked desperately

"Of course you can" Lucifer said with a smile

"Yea!" she said in Chibi mood. She literally jumped out the water in her little small baby form. Sebastian held her by the collar and pulled her back down.

"Are you saying that I'm small?" He asked a smile playing across his lips as his face expression screamed out 'I will kill you' nonetheless of his smile.

"W-well it's not like I'm saying that….hehe"

She jumped out the pool. "I'm gonna get ready!"

Sebastian turned to Lucifer.

"Do _you _want to touch it?" Lucifer purred

"Of course not!"

He pouted, "I thought you swung that way"

"No!"

He pouted again.

"Mines already perfect" Sebastian added

"Oh is that so?" Lucifer asked. Before Sebastian could answer Lucifer had disappeared and Sebastian sighed.

The emptiness broke through the room with the teasing silence.

"You are…. right?" He asked looking down at his pants.

Alyce stood beside Sebastian and stared at the limo.

"I guess I'll be going now" She said looking up at him"

Sebastian had to admit, Lucifer had chosen one hell of a dress for her. It was a tight red dress with a sleeveless and hell was the slit at the side high. It went all the way passes her hip halfway to her waist. Quite a beautiful amount of cleavage was showing and it was tightened around her neck. It was tight, much too tight, seems like Lucifer forgot she was still recovering, Sebastian wouldn't want her stifling to death in that dress.

She gave him one last hesitant glance as she held the purse in her hand then stepped into the limousine. It silently drove off leaving Sebastian to stare blankly into the night. Well, he wasn't planning on spending his night on nothing, he had over a thousand cats to look after, three months its been right? A heavy roar of meows will be awaiting him.

Alyce sat down in the chair and watched as Lucifer sat down and flipped the long hair out of the way avoiding having to sit on it.

"Well…..what would you like order my Dialysis."

"Aumm, she looked at the menu and after striking off almost everything she was left with two choices. The waiter had come on cue and she looked up at him.

"I'd like the Lobster Mevae' and the Crustillian spiced side dish with an addition of Persian Swave' sauce and the Mexican Belvano Salad with a glass of your best champagne which should preferably be from the year of 1876 to 1890 wish I'd like to be added with a quarts of Tequila mixed lightly with the Châteauneuf-du-Pape.

The waiter choked on his own words and turned to the man with flowing red hair.

"And you sir"

"The same as my lady"

"Yes sir"

The man walked off and Alyce turned to Lucifer.

"Lucifer I-"

"I would like to add you to my collection"

"Your collection?"

"Of the precious things I'd like to have for eternity"

She lightly blushed and shrugged it off.

"You know, If I knew you were alive, I would have taken you for myself, You are wondrously beautiful, not to mention that sense of humor, you intelligence, and that exquisite taste you have in you likes"

She lightly blushed and this time he didn't miss it.

"Does he tell you everything you want to hear?"

"Huh?"

"Does Seth-I mean Sebastian, say those things to you, and tell you how much he loves you everyday"

"Well…." A regular day with Sebastian went through her mind. Wake up eat, play, tease her until she felt ashamed, spend time with his kittens while she attended to work, bathe, have dinner, He'll probably tease her again with kisses until she falls asleep and the day restarts. So does he tell her he loves her?

"Yes" She finally said.

"When" He asked.

"When we make love"

"Only that time?"

"She held down her head and nodded. Why did it hurt so much more than it actually did seem. The fact was she knew it was happening but when she said it, it hurt even more, the fact that sex was Sebastian's language made her feel like this entire time there was a one sided love relationship.

"Did you ever wonder why Kyohei was so hung up on you?"

"No…but we're alike so-"

"And all of a sudden you meet Sebastian's brother out of all the people in this world"

"Well-"

"Did you know that their mother can tell the future which includes people's destiny?"

"Yes I am quite aware"

"Then you should know that your Kyohei's soul partner"

She remained frozen.

"Ahh, so they kept you in the dark on that one, How about this one…The entire purpose of them bringing you to hell was to determine with their mother who you really belonged with….."

She was speechless,

"How about this one-"

"Stop! Why are you doing this!"

"I don't want to seem like the bad guy here, but I need you to know that neither is the person you're in love with is. Sebastian is a very twisted demon. Even I, the devil am wary of him. He is very jealous, very possessive, intelligent, cunning, handsome, you name it, it's almost like hitting the nail on the head. But for some reason he managed to change"

"Change?"

"Yes, he manage to do something he never did"

'What was that?" She said leaning forward wanting to know what had Sebastian possibly did that left even Lucifer surprised.

"Love, he loved, Sebastian fell in love. When I saw him with you I couldn't help but feel a pinch of envy in him for you. What is it you see so much in him that makes you so devoted to him? What is so much in him that is so little in me?"

"Sebastian is a good person. He's loving kind, charming, attractive, wonderful, perfect, special, exquisite, cherishing, worthy, handsome, sexy, sweet and one hell of a lover" She smiled at the end quoting his exact words.

Lucifer smiled, "Then you're worthy"

"Worthy"

"Yes….You are worthy of him, I am glad you have seen him for something other than his branded name. I hope you love him back, and don't break his heart"

"I won't…."

"I don't care if this love triangle is between You, Sebastian and Kyohei…Sebastian loved you from the beginning, no matter how many times he hurt you….he loves you"

When the limousine drove off, Alyce walked up the steps and immediately the door flung open and in front of it breathing heavily was no other than her sweetheart. His hear was all fuzzy but at the same time sexily cute, oh yea, did I mention that his hear grew, oh yea it did and it gave him a sexier look. The back had grown longer and almost leveled with the length of the bang, but they were longer. His chest rose and sank in the thing white half buttoned shirt.

She walked up to him and he smiled.

"Your finally home"

"Yes" She said stepping into the house.

He closed the door turned around and before he knew it he felt her hand rest on his bare chest.

She undid the tie around the neck and carried her finger down in the V cut of the dress cutting the material in two and allowing it to fall on the ground, Standing up in only her laced red bra with a stringing running down to her torso attaching it to her red laced garter belt right over the matching underwear with the belt strapped down at her thigh with no stockings.

"Sebastian….do you know what love is?"

"Yes…Of course" he wore a puzzled look over his face

"Then tell me you love me"

"Alyce?"

"Please"

"I-I love you"

"Now"

She walked over to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let me make love to you"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

_In the end everything starts with nothing my dear Alyce, but you are my everything, so I've already begun._

* * *

_**Ok so I thought some of my readers predicted that this was the end of the story since in the one before this I stopped at twelve. I'm sorry, no, this is far from the end. I have too much surprises and more to write, this is far from the end, it might just be the beginning**_


	13. As Long as You Love Me

_**Sorry for the long awaited chapter should have been up since Wednesday but was not posted courtesy of Hurricane Sandy who took away my light couldn't. So here you are please review and I hope you enjoy thank you**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**As long as you love me**

_(Please do not get any Justin Bieber motive from this I'm anti-beiber the name was just coincidence)_

Alyce wrapped her hands around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow, sensual, one they hadn't shared for a good while. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him Deeping the kiss earning a soft moan from her. By the time they were out of breath he moved to her neck lightly kissing and nipping at her skin.

"You smell like him" He said

She gulped hesitantly ,"L-like Lucifer" _I was just out with him._

He lifted her and in minutes all she heard was the shower being switched on. The warm water beat on her skin like tiny droplets of rain. She felt Sebastian pull away the rest of her clothes and quickly undress himself too. She ran her fingers through his hair lacing the strands between her fingers enjoying the soft silky texture from the raven locks. It was indeed a moment she wanted to have forever, both of them standing there, like that, just together nothing between them but the mere difference in age. And that wasn't even important.

"Alyce…..can you….lie down right here for me" His voice was soft, not authorative, but smooth and serine.

He sat down in the tub and she stood staring down at him. She hesitated and then obediently obeyed lying down on top of him and resting her head in the nape of his neck. She felt his hands wrapped around on her as the water came down on both of them.

"Don't you want to do it?"

"No…No Alyce. Saying I love you…..doesn't mean we should always make love"

A pang of regret caused the muscles in her stomach to tighten. It was true…._maybe-no-what if….I __**did **__believe that making love to him was the only way to prove my feelings, that that was his language._

Sebastian slowly stroked her spine moving his finger from her neck down to her lower back both lightly and slowly earning shivers from her as she lay on top of him.

"Se-Sebastian"

"Yes"

"What would you do if I told you…I didn't love you?"

Almost on cue every muscle in him tensed as she laid there. She rose up and looked at him. He stared back at her a pissed expression eyes blazing pink and his gaze narrowing at her completely, "I'd **make **you love me"

_Oh_

She laid back on top of him regretting the question_. I guess…..he really is madly in love with me_. She smiled to herself. _Maybe Making Love isn't a major part of being in love, and maybe…..just maybe….We're both madly in love with each other. And oh dear, if this was a dream, let me dream on. If this was a fantasy, let me keep dreaming. And if this wasn't reality, please let my fantasy continue. And if all of this just happens to not be real…then…..at least let me exist…..to witness something as precious, as perfect, as forbidden and tainted as this._

_My forbidden Tainted Love._

Almost as if playing like a record. The first day they moved to America came back ringing in her playing like a movie in her mind.

* * *

**Back to the first day they came to America **

**(_dear readers this is breaking off from Forbidden Tainted Love after they left the train station and was heading to the cottage on the hill in a carriage)_**

* * *

"Sebastian I just have one thing to say to you"

"Yes young master"

"Yes…WERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE CATS GONNA HOLD!" Sebastian pouted. "I had to pay for a cart just to carry you blasted four-legged fur balls!" she continued.

"Don't despise them so much" He corrected her looking at her with pity.

Almost as if bursting the last vein that was obviously keeping her alive…..she broke. She dragged the knife intact in her leg strap and leaned over to Sebastian in the carriage so quick using her newly acquired demon speed while holding the knife inches away from his neck, barely touching his Adam's Apple, a deadly aura looming around her causing the male demon to sweat drop and shiver in fear.

"**Get one of those fucking hair on my things and I will rip out every fucking strand on your head and redecorate your fucking balls"**Venom slipped off every letter like poison and crawled underneath Sebastian's skin. He shivered and finally inhaled as soon as she sat back in the seat.

"What a way to act before we have sex…I might just do it hard" He said spitefully a grin intact

Cue Alyce face palm, she actually forgot about it.

"Listen Sebastian…..about that…..i changed my mind, can we stick to kissing"

"No"

"Fine….It's just making love Alyce, there's nothing to worry about" she reassured herself

"Oh no Ms. Labyrinth" Sebastian said with a smirk, "I don't make love…I fuck"

Her eyes widened. _Dear god- no satan- you know what both of you! Please let me live through this._

By the time the carriage came to halt Alyce opened the door and stepped out. She straightened her dress since she had removed her coat from in the carriage. It was barely a second when Sebastian leaned over her to her ears and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"We'll-We'll have to pack out the luggage first" She said finding an excuse.

"Done"

"And the cats" she asked

"Done"

"And the house, it needs to be cleaned, put up curtains, bed spread-"

"First thing done_" _

_Damn him and his speed!_

"Then maybe we should-"

Her sentence broke off as soon as she felt him hurl her over his shoulder and into the house. It was a small cottage-like home to begin with; one master bedroom, a smaller one a bathroom and kitchen living and dining room downstairs. It had a wide front yard a very beautiful view of the town since it was practically on the hill where the mansion was built now. There was a lot of landscape, a lot. They had an entire hill to themselves for god sakes.

She plopped down unto the bed and Sebastian pulled off his tie first in a flashy move that sent it sailing through the air almost as if riding on sound waves or air particles. Next was the four buttons of his shirt that he easily dealt with a next was…..his little darling. She lay on the bed almost dumbstruck at the sight of him.

"Don't look so frightened" He said grinning at her; he really wanted to do this…..really.

He leaned over her and opened up her corset. Thankfully she wasn't resisting but instead allowed him to touch her. He pulled it down then unbuttoned her dress allowing it to fall to the ground. Delicately removing her shoes she was left in her undergarments and completely flushed.

"So smooth" He purred before nipping on her waist, "maybe we should get rid of these…"He said biting the cloth of her underwear and pulling it off discarding it at the other end of the room. Changes of a demon came quickly on physical appearances, like the eyes, the glamor in appearance and the body's act of refusing to grow. In other words, she had no hair there, gosh feels so good getting that out.

"Spread your legs for me"

"W-what!?" The girl went crimson

"Do you want me to do it forcefully?"

"N-No but I- I just please…..not yet…at least something before that!"

"Oh~ was that an order?"

"y- Well no"

"Remember I am no longer your butler" He said climbing onto the bed hovering over her.

"I know…but I'm not….that turned on"

He smirked and lightly kissed her then rose up. He pulled down her bra revealing fully erected nipples.

"What a surprise….You're not turned on but your body speaks differently"

She looked down and quickly covered her chest. "D-don't look!"

"Why….their very beautiful, as a matter of fact…..I wasn't expecting your nipples to be pink" Her cheeks went into an even deeper red and she slithered away going further away from him.

"Now,now don't get away from me" he pinned her down and leaned over gently licking the bud of her breast causing her to moan. He sucked on it then light bit it gently pinching it between his teeth causing her to flinch underneath him as he taunted her ever so lovely. He sucked harder, stimulating the bud until her nipples hardened and her breath shortened and he continued the same movement with the other cupping the other lightly groping the other in his hand.

"Ah- Ah! Sebastian st-stop, hah-ah"

He breathed out a sigh of content and kissed her lips while she panted, "What lovely sounds you make"

She blushed

"But I am far from where I want you to be." He said deviously, " I really want to kiss you…_everywhere"_

He gently kissed her placing his tongue in her mouth exploring it flickering and biting on hers earning gasps and moans from the girl beneath him. He pinned her two wrists above her head and began kissing down her body. Her skin was on fire. Every kiss sent thrills up her spine since mostly is he wasn't kissing, he was licking and if he wasn't licking dear God he was sucking. By the time he came back up to her she was obviously breathless. A dark shade of red brightly radiating from her cheeks, her lips swollen by his heated kisses, oh my she was a mess, her blush even made her ears red, _how cute_, he thought to himself.

"You're so messy" He whispered before licking her ears and have her shiver. She was wet…in his saliva.

"You're the reason I'm this messy" She said gathering the strength to speak.

"But your all wet….even down _here_" She felt his finger stroke between her leg. She gasped "When did you"

"Mmm?"

She turned away; she didn't even want to know what was going to happen next.

"This would be troublesome" She heard him say as he_ felt_ her. "You're a vigin" He said stating the obvious.

"W-what do you expect!" She said turning bright pink

He chuckled, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll take pity on you" he placed one finger inside, and the poor girl whimpered. "Ouch! Wait-wait wait wait wait wait, please Sebastian-"

_A second finger._

"Ah!"

"If you disturb me you **will **be punished"

She turned aside and bit her lip…he was so sadistic...she should have at least seen something like this coming.

He thrusted the two fingers inside her until he added a third that now made warm tears role down her face.

"Ah!-hah" She bit down terribly on her lip drawing a small drop of blood as she bared the pain going through her.

"Its not that bad" He said slowing down, he looked at her and frowned, "Don't make such a face….you might actually make me feel guilty"

"S-sebastian…please….stop"

"But you're enjoying it, you really are, look how wet you are inside" He took out his fingers and carried them in front her face a few of the liquid dripping down on her as the slime ran down his fingers sign of pre cum.

"You want to cum so badly"

"But- I don't, I really really don't, Please Sebastian-"

"Look at you…..your entire body is reacting to this, your hips were moving towards me not to long ago, you were moaning in pleasure, not pain, it will hurt….but you must bare with it…I'm coming inside you now"

He moved from his side to on top of her and very slowly he slipped into her. His first thrust made it felt like he made a big mistake. As soon as he did he felt her hand pushing him off. "OFF! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! IT HURTS!"

He paused. "Fine tell me when you want me to move"

She nodded

He laid there with her hand over her eyes and the other holding the sheet beneath her. Sebastian wasn't particularly the exact fit, but he was more, almost a good amount of inches per her sizing. Lol.

"I'm being very tolerant of you today Alyce, I need you to tell me when I can move" He ordered

"N-now" she said efore looking up at him, her purple eyes glistening with fear as he stared down at her.

"Its your first time, it'll soon feel better, so much that you'll beg me for it" He said with a wide grin. He thrusted into her over and over, listening to her moans and watched her carefully, making sure that everything was ok. After about 20 minutes later they came, she coming first and him coming shortly after. He slipped out of her causing her to wince at the now presence of emptiness inside and sat up staring at her.

"How was it"

"It was-surprisingly…..very good"

"Yes and the time after it now will be even better"

"We're going to do it again?!"

"Yes….My erection hasn't even gone down."

She looked between her legs looking at him as he sat up giving her a good view f his impressive erection.

"What the fuck is that!"

She screamed grabbing her pillow sinking in the corner or the bed at the top VERY far away from Sebastian.

"Sebastian looked at her dumfounding, "Its my dick something you like, don't be like that, a while ago-"

"That fucking thing was inside of me!"

He sweat dropped, maybe she was overreacting, and maybe she was just shocked at the sight of it.

"Oh my god, what if I'm ripped up, I could probably be bleeding right now, I'm not gonna be able to walk for months, what if it turns out to be forever. I might die from blood lost but wait what if he messed up one of my organs….now that I think about it, my breathing does feel a little of and I do feel something burning inside- what if he fucked me until my cords were messed up or something, I mean its that long I could have probably lost a inch off my intestine or maybe…" She continued ranting in a hush voice.

"I can hear you you know" Sebastian said raising his chibi arms from the other side of the bed like it or not he was actually offended.

"How long is that thing?" She asked.

"10, 11 does it really"

"11! Oh my fucking god you should enter a dick size prize giving service!"

His eyebrow twitch. He was sure by now…..that it would be a good while before they could have sex again.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Alyce sat up giggling to herself_, I guess he does have a point, I do like it now, but I'm not begging._

Sebastian stroked her hair, "So that's all, you didn't want to have any other memories."

"Wait how did you-"

"We share a bond so I just reminisced at the same time about the same thing."

"Oh…."

"There's something you should know though"

"She sat on top of him and looked at him with a slight smile, "What?"

"When a female demon, or in other words a demoness, does not have sex for a period time usually about a month, the next time she does it will feel exactly like the first" She sweet dropped, cold sweet running down her body as her eyebrow twitched.

"What-what do you mean"

"Its almost like you're a virgin all over again"

"Eh"

"Exactly, plus, I'd really like to cherish what that moment will feel like"

"Wait- that's a fucked up logic, what about male demons, what happens to them."

"We're fairly punished"

"As in?"

"Our lust gets stronger we probably grow"

"What! But-But that's good!"

"No….when we do have sex our partner dies because it's usually rough"

Cue Alyce backing away, "Your-your kidding right"

"I don't kid, but I'll be gentle" He said with a smile.

"Se-Sebastian, that smile…..your planning something" He pulled her towards him and lightly bit on her lip.

"Be my submissive" He said to her with a grin.

"No way! Those types of people do really freaky stuff, that submissive and dominant crap. Noooooooooooo way!"

"And how freakier can a human be more than a demon, we are surprisingly very sexual animals."

"Wh-what! But why this all of a sudden?"

"I thought we might make our sex even better, sexier,_ nastier_" He bit on her ear

She sat there frozen; This was a recipe for disaster. Sebastian was already the sadistic type, and now he would be the dominant type, what was this volcano plus volcano equals not that much of a deal but a bigger volcano. She was practically feeding herself a really big plate her. Submissive and Dominant was step two of Masochist and Sadist. Step one of that was lovers. Why does Sebastian want to move to step 3. This type of step was not kisses, or regular sex like lovers. S&M was a little rough sex with a teasing and taunting. Dominant and Submissive was toys, straps, torture, paddling, spanking, those type of things that usually made people seem abnormal. Could she even manage this?

"Sebastian help me out here, there a lot of different sections in that, exactly which one are you perusing."

"Fine….you seem like you wouldn't want to be spanked"

"No" she answered cutting in.

Well that was certainly taken care of, he thought to himself.

"Do you like things like being cuffed and fucked the entire night?"

"No" she said with a pout, she really didn't want that.

"Fine….we'll just use toys"

"What type of toys?"

"No nipple clamps or anything, that painful…..only regular ones until we evolve"

She gulped, "Evolved"

"Mm-hm" He smiled, a bright closed eye one

"How freaky can you get!" She whined. "Starting when?"

"Tomorrow, so if I'm right that's the next three hours"

"I am going to bed" She said immediately, "Don't get the wrong idea, It's not that i can't wait, I just want to at least have rest before catastrophe takes hold

"So early, Tomorrow you'll fuck me out so of course so early"

"It will just last for three days" He called out her

"Fuck off Sebastian" Was all he heard, he smiled, that's why he loved her.

* * *

_**Please review i really look forward t them their what motivates me to write so please guys just take 2 minutes out of your time to do it, everything is acceptable even if your a guess and just want to share your thoughts just please review**_


	14. Dearly Beloved

**Chapter 14**

**Dearly Beloved .I**

_Sebastian….exactly how did I fall in love with you again, yes, over 211 years ago, the day you appeared in my room when I killed that woman, sadly she wasn't dead; a sad disappointment frequently regretted. However, my major regret would be if I had turned away the contract you offered. A demon….a sinful creature that lurks the earth filled with evil. Such a despicable creature, forbidden and tainted, such, a creature, I madly fell in love with, such a sinful creature….I already am_.

Alyce opened her eyes as soon as she felt Sebastian's lips lightly kissing her forehead. She stared at her lover. Shoulder length raven hair, dark crimson eyes, smooth ivory skin and soft smooth lips, a handsome man with a perfect 10 written all over him, Alyce version, a sexy dude holding up a 'please fuck me sign'. He smiled deviously one of his fangs glistening in the light that came in the room that came through the window.

"What are you smiling about?"

He brought a small device up to her and taped it on her lip before showing it to her.

"Do you want to know what this is?" He asked, his sexy ever so teasing voice riding on the sound waves in the room playing lovely melodies in her ear.

_Not in the mood for games darling _She mentally answered

"Ahh sure" she said instead moving her hands from her side and that's when she noticed she was without clothes. What's worse than waking up feeling for more sleep? Waking up uncomfortable or in a fucked up state. And waking up not in her night wear was pretty much close to fucked up.

She looked at the device a small little remote like thing with a lever that was ranked from one to ten.

"Play with it" He insisted, a light of danger glimmering in his eyes. She knew that look, he was hiding something, or he was planning to do something.

_Mhmmmm, maybe I'll put it on 5_

She pushed the lever up to five and then a sudden thrustful vibration took movement between her legs. That's when she remembered. Last night's conversation. "Ah-" She bit back the moan as it forced its way through her lips. The uncomfortable feeling of being fucked by a device. "T-take it out" She ordered. He grinned and sat up and walked around the room naked.

"I don't think so" He said reaching in the closet taking out a silver thigh length lingerie. "I changed my mind to at least for the day…..i don't want o push you too far"

She smirked "I-Is that so-Ahhhh!" It was so hard maintaining her normal posture when this thing was in her thrusting between her legs. He turned around with a pout, "Remember what happened the last time I pushed you to your limits, I think your still in recovery even if demons heal quickly so I was very considerate into lessening the days into one, caring aren't I?" He said brushing a strand of hair that fell in her face with a smile on his face.

"As caring as the pope, except you're a demon" she said with a grin.

"Still up to tease" He said gentle running his fingers over her torso

"Ahhhhh, you're the one teasing! Go lower Sebastian"

"Now you're telling me what to do?" He said moving his hand to the base of the vibrator and pushing it further in.

"Ahh! Y-you're saying that but you're doing exactly what I want you to do" She said pulling him closer to her and then gentle nipped at his ears.

Her ecstasy was short lived and unsatisfied, she came not too long after and was left in pants and soft low moans. Sebastian pulled it out and placed it away ( A/N I have no idea how to describe someone putting up a instrument with cum all over it so please leave it at that ^^') It wasn't long after until she felt Sebastian strapping something on her waist and n her thighs.

"What-what are you doing?" She said sitting up, the after effects of climaxing took a lot out of her and now she felt weary.

"Putting you up for next round"

"N-next round?" After dressing her he pulled her to her feet. She stood there in this silver thigh length linen dress that obviously was see through and underneath she wore a strap down-

"Why the fuck am I in a chastity belt?"

"Usually its used to prevent women from having sex but in your condition, its preventing you from talking 'it' out"

"S-Sebastian! I wasn't going to do that" Fuck now I'm left with two ways to get out this crap!, "Baby I'd never do that" She said kneeling on the bed leaning over to kiss him.

"Baby?" He said a little taken back, "Know I'm persuaded you WERE going to remove it"

She pouted and looked at him, he was completely naked.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Wait. Here is a paper, it has over 12 riddles, each riddle leads you to a place and at this place you will find your next (clears throat) friend (cue Alyce talking to herself mentally: just say vibrator dammit!). However you only need three out of those 12 and after that you may make your way up to me. Each time you find one it will be switched with the other one. You have 2 escape cards though"

"And that will be?"

"My assistance. Also….i will be naked the entire day waiting for you to come to me…..you have the entire day to do so…"

"So wait are you saying that thing is going to be on inside me the entire time I'm solving your game"

"Yes"

"What am I getting out of this?!"

"Pleasure"

Her eyebrow twitched, a dark aura loomed over her and she raised a knife (A/N I have no idea where she got it front) in front of his face, "Sebastian Michealis I will personally hunt you down and murder you!" Venom slipped off the words, he gulped and she glared.

"Now, if you excuse me…..I'll be downstairs…the game starts now"

He disappeared immediately and she sighed, why is Sebastian doing this? She made her way to the door only to freeze midway when her new 'friend' began widely dancing. Next thing she knew she was on the floor. This was going to be harder than she thought. How could she move around with this thing inside her literally fucking her shitless. Then a plan came…..she'd have to do it after she climaxed.

Alyce slowly moved down the stairs. She felt so disgusting. She felt so wet and so extremely Horney and to make it worse a device was making her feel this way not Sebastian, plus she was a mess. Every time she breathed she couldn't help but having a moan run through her lips not to mention her legs felt life giving away. She read the paper and then to her surprise she realized something…

The riddles…

Were hard.

"No fucking way" She said to herself, even for a demon it was quite troublesome, well never underestimate Demons that Sebastian for you. She bit on her lip and then smiled to herself when she solved the first one. So it turned out that whatever it was it seemed to be on top of the fridge. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she realize Sebastian wasn't there. Good at least he won't have to see me like this.

She was only five steps away when her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground.

Not again!

She found herself moaning desperately wanting the orgasm to pass. But it was worse this time, it was almost as if it was on a whole other level.

Sebastian smiled when he shifted the lever from 8 to 10. He knew she'd be feeling it a lot now. He could smell her lust in the air filling the air with her sexual perfume of desire and pleasure. Faintly using his demon sense he could hear her moans. He wanted to be there but he couldn't. He created this game he made it and as much as Alyce thought it was unfair that she had to do everything and be the protagonist….he had a major role in this too. He had to restrain. He had to resist. The urge of wanting to dangerously thrust in her caused his him to automatically reflex as if she was actual on top of him as he sat in the couch naked in front of the flat screen. He bit his lips flinging his head back.

_She better not think I'm being hard on her, this is my punishment, this is my torture this is my trial for killing her. To tease myself in wanting something so close yet so far. I'd never do what I did to you again Alyce._

He looked back at the television his eyes half lidded burning with lust. Now he wish he was actually human that way he could smell the scent of her filling the house, the sound of her moan creeping into his ears or the sudden heat in his stomach just from knowing there was someone a couple feet from him burning in lust desire and pleasure. He tried to not think about it but two things prevented him.

He couldn't find the strength to pay attention to the television.

He was having a very hard erection right now.

He bit on his bottom lip; he'd have to take care of this by doing the big M. Not nice.

Alyce moaned out and tried to keep herself together. The chastity belt was tight which went the vibrator was expertingly in place and even worse right now she was practically nearing climax. 3 hours wasted already….and she knew recovering from her orgasms on the spot took her half an hour. She needed to get the thing on the fridge. So now she was left with one option, something she didn't want.

Sebastian washed his hand in the face basin and the beeper went off around his neck. Ahhhh its been about time you did that.

The next 10 minutes Alyce saw Sebastian walked over to her naked and stooped down running his finger over her lip.

"You summoned me"

"I-I need you to get that on the fridge"

"I see, you have one chance left"

"O-Ahhhhhh!" She hugged herself in her own way of trying to hold back, he pouted and walked over to the fridge tipped and got her new replacement from the top.

"Lie down" He said to her. Instead she bit on her lip and moaned softly trying to stay as calm as she could. He sighed and held her waist and slowly shifted her.

"Se-Sebastian" She moaned,

Now he was biting his lip. He unbuckled the belt unlocked it with the key and pulled it down.

"N-No" She said between her moans…. "D-Don't look"

"Why"

"I'm t-Ahhh! I'm too ashamed!" she said finally.

She looked at him and they locked their gazes. He took this as the best time to slip out the previous and insert the larger one. She winced at the feeling of being filled having more of her space taken up and being penetrated quite much deeper than before.

"S-Sebastian….I didn't cum"

He gave her a puzzled look, "Actually I can't" she continued.

He smirked, "That's because your tolerating" He rose to his feet and pulled her up she felt a little weak and off edge. "You have 8 more hours….use it wisely and one more chance o ask for my assistance"

He grinned and walked away leaving her there. As soon as he made it to the bedroom he frowned_. How can I smile at her when she told me that and I'm in the same condition_? He said staring down before him.

Alyce ticked off one of the riddles. So far she only got one out the five needed to acquire. She was only a quarter way into the game and already a few things were clear to her.

He only had at least an hour before the vibrators are switched on again, the riddles are made backwards and two of them make one, she was running out of time, she only had one trump card left and…Sebastian was in pain.

* * *

Ok so ahhh sorry that it's so super short I am actually using 40 minutes here, My laptop crashed the entire system had to be formatted and last week it was to be fixed this week I was to do major uploads but yesterday my laptop was taken from me by ma mom and I'm actually using homework time….well left over homework time to update! Ahhhhh for those who don't know what tolerate means in a sex terms its that point were you can't cum unless you are having sex with that person in other words, no matter if you masturbate or have it with someone else you can't come not unless you know….its with that person. Ummmmmmm the big M of course means masturbation and how could I forget she said she knew he felt pain from the way he acted around her, any other quarries please PM immediately! Oh yes and dear readers, please review, it keeps me pumping and excited to write I'm starting to lose motivation maybe its because I haven't written in a long while but the usual flame for Alyce and Sebastian is dying out please help me re light it I really am not into the forbidden tainted love series full heartedly. Hahhhhhhhh guess its depression, anyways review!


	15. Alyce and Sebastian

**_Warning extreme Lemon u have been warned and please can you leave your reviews i really do hope u enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Alyce and Sebastian**

Alyce opened the cupboard in the washroom and rose back out with a disappointed expression. It was empty. She glanced at the clock on the wall,

_Only 8 minutes left. _She stood up and looked back at the sentence_. Maybe is not wash room…maybe its bath room? But fuck, there are 11 bathrooms in all in this freaking mansion!_

The fact was agonizing. She decided to use her demon speed to make her way through the 7 in the main house, three in the lesser house and now only the last which was her room. Who was she kidding. Every room she went in she lifted the things and checked the cupboards and stuff, not to mention check up to the toilet. She glanced at the next clock as she went up the staircase, _3 minutes lef_t, the thin linen lingerie soaked in sweat and well- a couple drips of her substance. She inwardly shrugged it off.

Sebastian was starting to get to her. He was doing all of this for his little pleasure putting her on the edge of her lust and yet, even so, he seemed pained. She just didn't understand why it seemed so hard for her to accept what was happening, somehow she felt as if he was beside her but he was just not completely there.

She turned the knob of the door and opened it.

Then again, he was Sebastian; he never was one of following orders or one to be completely committed, there was always his end of the deal. Even when he was her butler and carried out each task with perfection…in the end…her soul was in his hands.

She brushed away the playfully strands as she raked her finger through her hair and stride across the room completely oblivious that thee Sebastian himself was sitting on the chair reading a newspaper still as ever, stark naked.

"Ahhhh, your search brought you here" He said looking over the papers

She turned to him and sighed, "Unfortunately it has"

"Unfortunately?"

"Come on Sebastian" She said a little bit of irritation in her voice. "I should _really _solve these! Their as hard as hell!" She waved her hand frantically and he smirked.

"As childish as ever" He said fanning her off

"As fucked up as hell" she mumbled under her breath

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" she groaned fanning him away as she made her way to the bathroom door. He however continued, "You know you are quite a misbehaving girl, so naughty and impolite and as stubborn as ever, plus, you might be almost 2 centuries old but you were changed when you were 18"

"Yes and you had your wet dreams when you were twelve, now can we stop stating the obvious I have a 'solve-the-riddle-or-get-fucked-by-the-dildo' quest to do right now, you might not ever heard of it but you should try it sometimes" She said sarcastically. She turned around and made her way to the bathroom only to be stopped by Sebastian words.

"Oh…..your half hour is up"

She hadn't even gotten the chance to protest when she saw him lift the device and pressed the button. He made sure it was bucked on max, courtesy of her insolence, and watched her as she crumbled to the ground. She crawled her way to the bathroom and raised herself to her feet using the face basin. This was bad. This one was bigger, rougher, even wilder, as soon as she had made it to her feet she fell back to the ground. She couldn't last any longer, the thrusting object was moving roughly inside her causing her to moan in pleasure.

_I must be a horrible sight_ she thought to herself, "s-so ahhhh so p-pityful"

She laid there on the ground on her back moaning to every thrust biting her bottom lip trying to ignore the blast of ecstasy bubbling up inside her. She squeezed her breast moaning in her own self pleasure; just the feeling of being in this position alone was actually a turn on. She found herself enjoying it and as soon as she felt her climax closing in she arched her back in pleasure and moan loudly trying to hurry the entire procedure to quickly move to the cupboard to get to her prize.

"Ahh~"

As she laid there gazing through her misty eyes clouded with the lust she felt her body being lifted off the ground and resting on something soft. Sebastian held her against him as he too sat on the ground and nipped on her ears.

"I'm so _jealous_~" he whispered grouping her breast with his hand squeezing over hers. She moaned flinging her head back in pleasure at the familiar pleasurable feeling. The next thing she knew she heard the key turning the lock of the chastity belt and felt as the weight was removed from her shoulder.

She felt as Sebastian hand went over her skin before reaching between her legs to pull out the object. Instead in pushed in deeper.

"Ahhhh! Sebas-"

And pulled it out…..and pushed it in again…..and pulled it out and pushed it back in again…

"Sebastian-Ahhhh!" She digged her finger into his thighs and felt as her hand became damp with the red liquid. Sebastian groaned in pain and turned her to him putting her on her knees allowing her to wrap her arms around him having her leaning over and forcing a kiss on her. He bit hungrily on her lip drawing as much blood as he could before stopping to allow her to whimper in pain and then sucked on her tongue tasting her delicious mix of sweetness. The vibrator easily slipped out landed on the ground with a clatter. Sebastian placed his hand between her legs and began rubbing her causing his hand to become very much soaked in her liquid.

"Ahhhh, please…nng- right now- Sebastian…I want you right now….forget the game- Fuck me right now" She sucked on his ears as she begged him. He firstly slipped one of his fingers inside her

"Ahhh! Ah! Sebastian….thats not- That's not the right-"

"Nothings wrong, it still feels nice doesn't it?" He said pulling his finger in and out.

"N-n AHHH!"

"I know you love it, you're getting very hot right here" He said adding in a second finger and began scissoring her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-Ahh-hah"

"Relax…..just relax" he told her as he felt her biting on his shoulder, he groaned at the pain of being bitten and mentally swore to himself. He lifted her up along with the vibrator and carried her to the bed. He rested her on the bed dropping her carefully and standing in front of her. There was a short 'pluff' sound on the bed and then the demoness turned to him.

"Sebastian?"

"Stick it in" He said handing her the vibrator.

"…-What…."

"Stick it in, I've stretched you enough" He said with a smirk

"Bu-but I've never done it there before, I don't-"

"Do you need more lubrication?"

She gulped. The sight of her pushing it inside herself was embarrassing, but having Sebastian watching her doing it was worse than anything.

She took the vibrator out his hand; it was still damp and gladly had stopped moving. She gulped before resting her hand on Sebastian and then going on all fours, well, threes since she used the other to move it to her rear to insert the object inside her twitching at the foreign feeling and batting away the approaching tears.

"Did all of it go in?" She nodded; he smirked deviously and lifted her off the bed sitting her down in his laps. "Start" he ordered.

"St-start?"

He lifted her a little and inserted his stiff erection at the entrance of her opening. "Come down on it now, you can do it slowly or very hard if you want to" He grinned

She went down very-VERY- slowly. It felt so uncomfortable, being filled in in both holes made her feel completely full but then again the bursting pleasure of lust and desire remained. As soon as she took in his full length Sebastian lifted the device and placed it next to her mouth.

"Turn it on…..of course not with your hands."

She knew what that meant….she stuck out her tongue and eventually after trying to press the on button managed to get it and the device inside her ass started moving. She moaned out but bit on her lip as soon as the sound came out. She then began moving giving the demon as much pleasure as she was receiving herself, she moaned out loudly in every single thrust whimpering every time she felt when Sebastian hit that spot. The vibrator however was doing a mighty great job. They weren't even half hour in it and she came.

The poor demoness plopped down on the bed completely exhausted, how much was it now….five times since the day? Sebastian took advantage Alyce who lay on the bed with the vibrator still in action panting like crazy suffering the after effects. Without the need of lubricating his fingers he pushed two of them inside her.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" He asked her adding a third finger. He used the other hand spreading her legs wider and thrusted his fingers very hard inside her causing her to moan in both frustration and pleasure. "I'll fuck you very nicely~"

"You've never-ahh-been so direct before"

He grinned, "I'm desperate, I really want to fuck you…..and very hard"

"Are you Unsatisfied –ahhhh!"

"More like unfucked"

He knelt down between her legs and licked away the cum that was on _there_. Shocked by this since it was actually the first time he was doing this caused the demoness to gasp and then give up when she felt his tongue flicker against her. She rocked her hips involuntarily moaning even loader at his actions. She looked down just in time to see Sebastian looking back up at her licking off his slender fingers that was covered in cum.

"You taste lovely"

She smiled

"Eat me" she ordered.

He followed.

He came back up with cum covered fingers and pushed it in her mouth. She sucked them off and stared back at him with misty eyes clouded with lust.

"Sweet" She replied

"Very" he added.

He began kissing her sharing the familiar taste between each other. Meanwhile he pleasured her giving her three of his fingers while she rubbed the bridge of his impressive erection. She carried her thumb up to her mouth tasting his pre cum sucking her thumb clean. As she as she removed her finger, his lips crashed against hers. She moaned into his mouth while he groaned in pleasure and already began rocking into her his rock hard erection sticking into her abdomen.

"Fuck I want to Fuck you so Fucking hard right now" he said maneuvering her to the bed head fixing her on top of him so she was slightly leaning over, her back towards him and her front facing the wooden bed head.

"That's a lot of Fuck" Se commented holding onto the bed head however her sentence was followed with a loud moan when Sebastian thrusted her into her very hard. Sebastian held her waist and began roughly pulling her into him onto his erection that was already starting to get even harder than before reacting to her insides that was very hot. Her moans filled the empty room and the bed began to violently shake under both of them as he fucked her. Sebastian slowed the pace a little once he felt like he was nearing his climax and reached to his side picking up the vibrator remote and putting it on max. He moved very slowly into her her hips moving along with his in a slow yet rhythm-like way that caused them both to feel a burst of pleasure on the inside.

"You -like that" He asked biting his lips as her sounds shifted to low moans and groans as she took in all the desire.

"Ye-ahhhh, ah hah yes"

"mhm what else do you want now?"

"Ahh…just fuck me…..just fuck me baby….really hard"

He grouped her breast and squeezed her hardened nipples it was no doubt that she would be erected. He rested his hand once again on her hips and quickened the pace caused the bed to rock again and jerk against the wall causing the hung wallflower to fall off and break.

"Fuck! Ahh! Ahh yes!" Alyce screamed in pleasure tears running down her cheek it was so hot, very hot; her insides were heated like crazy.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah- Se-Sebatsina I'm gonna cum!"

"Ahh-Fuck Alyce I'm gonna-" A next wallflower broke. Both of them didn't even shit on it. Next thinkgthey knew was that they were fucking so hard that they were both beginning to moan quite loudly the impact was hard but the feeling was great and in the next 5 minutes they both came calling out each other's name at their climax.

Sebastian stayed inside her filling her up and as soon as he did he slipped out. She sat up turning around feeling beneath her (the sheet) completely soaked.

"I'm so tired-hah" She said panting and soaked and turned around resting on Sebastian's shoulder who completely lay exhausted on the bed. She lay on top of him which her head was on his shoulder while she kissed the nape of his neck.

"Sebastian…I love you" She said curling on top of him.

"I love you too Alyce"

They both fell asleep rather quickely completely exhausted and tired they hadn't woken until the next morning. Sebastian was the first to wake and brushed the hair out of his lover's face. She snuggled into his chest stroking his chest. Both of them laid naked on the bed staring at each other.

"I don't know any after sex words" Alyce said causing her lover to chuckle, she smiled, he seems back to normal. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I love you so much that I'd die for you Sebastian…..be with me forever, until the day I die….promise me…please"

She looked up at her lover who was smiling at her, "That promise was already made on the day I met you"

She blushed causing a dark crimson too sweep over her cheeks. It felt as if she was falling in love with him all over again.

The moment would have been perfect if they weren't suddenly interrupted by the knock on the door. Both of them were way too tired so they just didn't even budge or give about whoever was at the door.

"Sebastian! Alyce-chan! Are you here?"

Alyce raised up and stared at Sebastian inquisitively, "Isn't that…Kyohei?"

* * *

**_Review!_**


	16. Jealousy

Ok so firstly I want to say I am super duper sorry for the late update ( but this should make up for it almost 5 500 words!) I hope I haven't lost some of my readers (crosses fingers hopefully) But I do hope that those who are still there please continue to read. Short out to Sakoray 0.o who helped me out with this chap, Thank you so much sweetheart your words are ever wanted and guys please, Universal Sweetheart is at a moment in her life when she needs feedbacks. I really want some feedback guys forbidden Tainted Love is dying inside me and right now I really need to know what you guys want. More romance, more smut, more war, more something. Just Pm me! If you were disappointed about something Pm me! If you WANT to see something Pm me! And please your reviews I am having a terrible time with some of them. I right this really sexy super hot chapter and then for your review its like- This chap was great please update soon- And I'm around the laptop all chibi mode and stuff like ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Guys please put more into your reviews! Better reviews make me more enthusiastic to write and please I beg of you once again do not be upset about the late update I never had internet and I was losing my motivation, I pulled a lot of strings to make this chapter happen (Ughhhhh I have Physics exam tomarrow) THE STRESS IS KILLING ME!

Please enjoy^^ Review and Pm also!

* * *

Chapter 16

Jealousy

Kyohei tapped his feet on the pavement impatiently, how long are they gonna take to open the damn door!

Meanwhile.

"Sebastian get up"

"Alyce get up"

"I don't want to~"

"I don't want to either."

The couple laid in the bed lazily hugging each other bickering about who was going to open the door. Alyce twined her finger through Sebastian's hair and sighed in frustration, "I'm too tired from being fucked by you"

"**I'm** tired from fucking you"

Kyohei sighed in frustration and without giving it a second thought kicked the front door open. Both Alyce and Sebastian's eyes widened by the sound of their front door hitting the ground followed by the heavy stomps coming up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing that makes you can't open the freaking door! Are you having sex or something?!" He said flinging the door open and greeted by the sight of the two obviously naked couple in the bed both barely covered by the sheet. Sebastian grinned and Alyce cheeks flamed red.

"Oh…"

0/0

" You were having sex" Steam rose from him as his face blended in with the bloody red colored tie he wore under his black grey plaid vest along with his plain black trousers. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs.

5 minutes later

Alyce was the first to make it down the stairs in a bed robe. She walked-limped- towards the chair and sat down giving a small yelp in pain as a shot of pain went from her rear to her spine and back down. Sebastian smiled sitting opposite of her completely satisfied with his work.

"Does it hurt?" He asked wrapping his hand around her waist as she sat down.

"Yes" she mumbled turning to him with a smile. He lightly kissed her murmuring unheard words ti her causing her to giggle.

Kyohei's eyebrow twitched in irritation, he's teasing me…I just know it.

"Anyways, I'm here to apologize"

"About" Alyce asked inquisitively fanning away Sebastian.

"I think I have something to deal with what I gave to y-"

"Can we –stop- talking about that" Sebastian said seriously. Alyce gulped staring at him and turned back to Kyohei who was silent.

"A-aummm, how about some juice? I'll make you boys some sandwich" She said hoping off the chair. This was followed by an odd silence and an expressionless Sebastian. "I know I know that was out of character, but let me get us some food."

She went off into the fridge and the two made their way to the living room.

Kyohei looked at Sebastian impassively, "I think it's time you live your own destiny"

"I am…..your just intruding"

"Mother is never wrong, you know where she belongs"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his brother, "She doesn't belong to you, never did, never will"

"Then since your so sure, atleast give a day with her?"

"Are you fucking crazy? Fuck yourself"

So now Sebastian was upset, thought Kyohei, but he's not the only one who can get mad.

"I rather not do that, but I think your being a fucking bitch if you don't want me to at least take her for a day, are you so fucking obsess with her that you become extremely weak in her absence"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, not in front Alyce, he wouldn't do this in front of her, "Fine, but when she comes back to me don't get lonely"

"Don't worry, you're the only one who's gonna get lonely when she's gone"

"Not for long though, at least when she comes back I have the ability to fuck her senseless, you on the other hand, will stick to your fantasies" he said with a smile.

Alyce appeared with a plate and some sandwitches and a tray with three glasses.

"Alyce chan, how about we go out for a while?"

"As in into the town for the day?"

"Yea, let's go" He grabbed her hand after she rested the things on the little table and began pulling her.

"W-wait I need to put on clothes!"

"I'll buy you some on the way there" he said happily, and off they went.

Sebastian laid on the bed all sprawled out with one of his kittens, his mind drifting between two different worlds. Now that he's returned, this means he'd be living happily back with his lover, however, it was her house, her things, her car, her clothes, everything….was hers. Who paid the bills, she did, who kept all his clothes cleaned and washed and kept buying him new ones, who made sure that his arrival wasn't too suspicious to the town. She did. Now that he thought of it…how did she stay in the town so long and not become suspicious. Maybe she did the old vampire trick. Every 50 years you do something different with yourself making you look different or even younger claiming to be your actual self's child, grandson or something in the family linage. If not that, you sleep for a hundred years and reawaken claiming you are her grand child who just turned out to look exactly like yourself. Hmmmmmm. None seems Alyce like. I bet she just murdered everyone every fifty years and then repopulated the town.

Kyohei pulled the Porsche up at a lingerie store and pulled the girl out who was literally only in a robe. He opened the door and picked her up bridal style and went into the store with the flaying-armed girl that kept squirming in his hand.

"Hey put me down!"

"As you wish….young master"

She immediately stopped. She looked up at him completely frozen on the spot. He rested her on her feet and she still looked up at him, "Young master?" She asked

"What would you do if I made a contract with you?"

"A contract?" Now she felt like she was hearing doubles "I'm a freaking demon! I can't make a contract with a demon"

"You can, just not a permanent one….but would you like to"

"I-I"

"Hi how are you may I help you"

"Aummm"

"I'd like her to be dressed in proper undergarments preferable purple"

Alyce was already being pulled away by the worker but at the end of the sentence she turned to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"You like me, when I'm in purple?"

"Yes, it brings out the glimmer of purple in your eyes, its suits you nicely, better than red"

She gulped, "Sebastian thinks the same thing" she said under her voice before turning around and heading to the changing room.

Kyohei leaned against the counter waiting for her, yes….this was what he wanted, if he got the chance to do a contract with her, then he'd get to be closer with her, being closer with her also meant that he would get her to love him, and not that other animal. What did she see in him, he's so arrogant, so weird, so wicked, rough, mean, bossy, dominant, hurtful, carefree, spoilt, nasty, disgusting, did he already say arrogant but what the hell arrogant again. There's no possible way you could fall in love with someone like him.

But she did

She fell in love, MADLY in love with him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Exactly what does he have that I don't.

"$345" the cashier said when Alyce pulled u in her robe.

"Sure thank you" Kyohei said paying the cashier the money and leaving with Alyce held tightly in his grasp.

"Where next?" She asked him

He closed the door behind her and pulled up next to another store. It was a beautiful clothes and salon in one.

"Let's go!" He said with a closed eye smile before opening his front door and coming around to hers.

He seems so much like Sebastian, except, he's warmer and easier to understand, Sebastian is just so much more secretive and a little hard to understand at times. Should I even be giving second thoughts about the contract.

"Alyce chan" Kyohei said softly to Alyce. He had been standing there for almost ten minutes now looking at her as she sat in the car.

Alyce turned around and looked at Kyohei; he was sweet, too sweet. And for some reason she realized how terribly handsome he was. Long light brown hair, smoky red eyes and literal plump pink soft lips, He was sexy, compared to Sebastian, their on a tie breaker. But no, she wouldn't second thought this, she loved Sebastian and that was it.

What about the girl he bought home? Her subconsiousness asked her, she cursed the little devil for bringing that up. But it was true; Sebastian never really answered her question. It was coming to the point where she had t literally ask her self, what **had** he been doing in the time he left. He said he was sorting out things in England, she respects that, however, it definatley doesn't take 194 years to deal with a case like that. How frightening. This was not something to think about.

Subconciously she had moved her body and in silence walked to the salon with Kyohei.

"Have a seat Alyce chan I'll go make an appointment for you"

"KK" She sat down and drifted back into her thoughts.

What if he was cheating. No…..he was cheating. He returned with that girl, that-that blonde. Sebastian hates blondes, but I bet he took her up for what was underneath those layers of cloth. She hugged herself unconsciously, how do I really fit into Sebastian's heart. He's like a puzzle and I'm the missing piece, but I'm not he only piece that able to fit there.

So replacable….

By the time the entire thing had ended Alyce was walking out the salon with her new hair do. Even Kyohei was speechless. He was right there when her hair was being done.

Flashback

"So Mrs. Labrynith you must hold the world's record for longest hair, wow" The hair dresser ran her hand through it, it was so long and soft and silky, not thing and threadless, but full of body with an exquisite medium.

"Cut it" Alyce said in her chibi mode on the chair swinging her hips off the edge everyone went chibi including Kyohei who was silent.

"Eh"

"Cuuuttt ittttt"

The place went silent

"eto, excuse me ma'am"

"Cut it, all the way to mid back or a little longer, just cut off all that dead weight, cut it all over…Now"

"The hairdresser hesitated and then did as she was told.

End of Flashback

Kyohei looked at Alyce as she was now….back length hair….made her look surprisingly cute. It was washed treated and done nicely all curly at the end and stuff it just went perfectly with her dress. It was below her knee one of those nice little floral dress that just looked extraordinarily girly. And Alyce was wearing it, with her new done hairstyle…what would Sebastian say when she reached home. He might go all pedo on her

Kyohei roared the ingine to life and stepped in the car after he opned the door for Alyce.

"Ready to go back home, you don't seem hungry at all to me"

"Oh no I'm not hungry but before we do, can we go to the place I first met you"

"You mean that bar you use to go every night? Ha, Why not?" He pressed on the gas and sped down the road like no tomarrow

Gregory almost cried when he saw Alyce. He immediately got them both the best seat in the bar. A couple things had happened since Alyce last came here, Freddy died. How sad, he usually worked at the pool table. Not only that but the bar had changed up a little. Now they had a section where no one could see you and that was where Kyohei and Alyce were sitting.

"Your mind seems afar" he said to her finishing his drink.

"It is" She pulled a couple strands behind her ears, "I'm thinking about Sebastian, I think he cheated on me"

"Oh"

"Is he the type to do that, he is your brother, and you both lived together for quite some time"

"People change Alyce chan I wouldn't know" He said with a sigh. _Why am I covering up for this bastard, I know him like the back of my hand, of course he cheated._

"I want to change" She grumbled, "what do you think of me Kyohei?"

Kyohei looked at her pausing for a moment "Do you really want to hear my reply?"

"Yes"

"I think you're extremely beautiful, …your sweet, kind, thoughtful, graceful, any words of compliment could be a disgrace, Sebastian is truly un worthy of you, if he's cheating on you, why devote yourself to him?"

She looked at Kyohei forbidden tears building in her eyes, he continued, "Love doesn't suit you well when you're the one being hurt, what you have with Sebastian isn't love, it's just obsession, you believe you're in love with one other, but I guess you're only obsess instead, a folly game."

She pouted, "So what I have isn't love…..Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Only a one sided one"

"Oh…..but you know what it feels like?"

"I would say so"He stared off into space thinking about her. All he really thought about was her smile, her beautiful enchanted soft hearted smile.

Aluce stared at him, what ever he was thinking of, the face he was showing truly depicted love. She wanted to feel that. She wanted that. She needed it

She got out the seat and moved to Kyohei. Instead of stopping she made herself comfortable in his laps wrapping her legs around him.

"Show me"

"Alyce what are you-"

"Show me what real love is…"

"I wouldn't dare, please don't take it the wrong way Alyce chan, but I wouldn't hurt Sebastian-"

"Just for today, just let me know, let me feel happiness, I want to smile"

_Smile?...yes. Your beautiful smile._

"Sebastian will be upset, your cheating on him"

"He cheated on me, I'm upset. Show me"

Kyohei smiled triumphantly. Fuck the contract, this was awarding, more awarding than a damn contract to be close.

Slowly runging his finger over her chin he pulled her down to him and slowly placed his lips on hers. At first it was like little webs making contact as his lips only brushed hers, and then finally they met. Her lips were soft as expected, soft and delicate. Almost like a thousand petal rubbing against you from all sides. Like rose petals falling on your body little by little. An ecstasy so forbidden and locked away darkly. Tats what it felt like when he kissed her.

The kiss moved at a higher level when his tongue begged entrance against her lips and she allowed him in. How lovely, he tasted shockingly lovely. Sebastian drifted across her mind, once, twice, but no, she wanted to do this she needed to. She wanted to know what it feels like when you're the one who's hurting others. She's tired of being hurt by Sebastian; she's tired of being tied down by him as his toy. 200 years waiting patiently while he had his share of fun and when he returned he treats her to a three quarter love. Lack of honesty and trust is all she gets.

Not any more.

Kyohei's hand slid up and down her back rubbing her slowly pulling her towards him little by little closing the space between them. His hand made tiny circles in her back and his other hand held her into place. Her fingers laced into his hair tugging and it gently. He toyed with her tongue flickering it against hers tasting it s loveliness as the minutes past by.

Eventually he pulled away and left her suffering on top of him.

"Alyce I-"

"More" She said leaning over reaching for his lips once again, "I want more of you, a lot….more"

She deepened the kiss rocking her hips unto his causing him to groan, he silenced her movements by holding her hips into place and paused the kissing moving to her neck and back up to her lips.

"We should stop"

"Why" she said between the kiss.

"Because I might not be able to stop whatever will happen next"

"Whatever happens next is our destiny right? I am your soul mate…..right?"

"Yes-Yes you are"

He gripped her hand pulling her with him as he headed out the bar and towards the car that was parked into an alley.

He opened her car door for her and went into his driver's seat already having planned the best place to be with her. On Alyce's chart- not given a thought. Without getting the chance to put the key in ignition Alyce shifted over on top of him and immediately pulled the lever under the seat sending the driver seat backwards providing more space. She smashed her lips against his creating a strong friction between them moaning against his lips as once again she tasted him. It was lovely, nice…..delicious. He pushed her against the steering wheel and began making small trails of kiss down her skin. She smelled lovely, fragranced with her own body scent mixed with sweet bath soaps and body wash mixed with bath oil….lovely.

He bit onto her skin making small bite marks on her body. She moaned as his hand ran from her hip and up to her breast groping both of them. Slowly and teasing he unbuttoned the dress. It was an easy and simple summer dress that had buttons at the front that just allowed him to get the best access to her front. He was given front row tickets to her black-push up cup bras. He literally purred or rather moaned at the sight of her bosom. He licked her cleavage and then unhooked the bra from the back yet he hadn't removed it.

"Alyce are you sure you want to do this, right now, right here?"

"I'm sure… I want to do it"

"Something's not right though, this isn't love….if you're not getting all of it"

She frowned, "But you said you've been in love before"

"I still am and it's one-sided"

"But that means you know what it is" she whined.

"The person I liked is you"

She paused, "I-I- but here I am, throwing myself at you, w-will you not take me"

He froze. It was true, she was offering herself to him, but he damn well knew that he was being used. Alyce is lost, she's confused, she's stressed. She wants something to pull her out of her worry and right now he's the most suited for the job, he's being used, he's just a toy, he's just something disposable. But why? Why? Does he rather this role more than anything?

"Yes….a million yeses, a billion for you"

They kissed each other again, both taking in what both had to offer. At a tempo pace she rocked into his hips dying to get out of the clothes to actually enjoy herself but he wasn't planning on that yet. He held her hip pulling her harder against his until she began moaning building her own orgasm.

Fuck I can't d this

She kissed him order as she quickened her pace, she damn well knew this was the big M but to hell with that sex or not she was next to climax and she could feel his erection. Damn she wanted to unzip him right now, but no interruptions, definitely none.

She flung back her head as she came Kyohei lips against her neck. He was panting heavily his chest slowly rising and falling against her body.

"I-I came" she muttered between breaths.

"Me too" he said very embarrassed.

She giggled and looked down on him, "hmmmm….you very cute with just fucked hair"

"We didn't make love but thank you very much you did it"

She giggled again and met his lips slowly moving hers against his kissing him like newly paired lovers.

She slipped her hand under his shirt and brought her fingers over his skin. She was halfway to pleasure when suddenly she felt her hand being pulled/ dragged out of his shirt. The door suddenly opened-or rather- was ripped off and she was pulled out of the car.

"Fucking. Stand. NOW!"

Eeeek! Sebastian!

The ravenette turned to his brother, "I will killllllllll you but first-" He turned to Alyce. He dragged her by the wrist and began moving away from the car.

"Ah-ouch! Sebastian let go your hurting me"

He gripped harder.

She winced under the pain and then suddenly she felt something running down her leg. Immediately she halted causing Sebatian to turn to her giving her one of his "Did-you-really-just-do-what-i-think-you-did looks. She gulped.

"I-I-can't walk"

He gave her a confused look and she repeated the sentence this time a little louder, "What did you Fucking do that makes you can't fucking walk!" He whispered and halfway growled to her gripping her chin pulling her to his face catching everyone's attention.

"I-I never- Seb-" He pulled her again and this time with the determination to rip her hand off.

The door slammed behind them and she was shoved inside first. She stumbled to the ground and when she got her footing she realized how seriously pissed Sebastian was. She didn't even stay to wait for him to immediately move towards her she sprinted upstairs and closed the door behind her stepping slowly back ways shaking her head from side to side. No, this isn't what I imagined it to be this isn't what I want!

Her thoughts were cut off when the door was ripped of the hinge and Sebastian flung it aside and walked to her gripping her clothes lifting her to his height.

"Something to say?!"

"I never-"

"Shut the fuck up"

The tears ran down. She's seen Sebastian disappointed, she's seen Sebastian annoyed. She'd seen Sebastian angry, but she's never seen him mad. And glad to know that this was the first, it was utterly regretting.

He flung her back into the bed and went into it faster than you'd imagine pining her against the wall or rather bead post.

"Sometimes you make mistakes Alyce, sometimes you cause problems- but you really fucked up this time baby, you really fucked up"

Oh my god he's upset, Raging upset. He said fuck, twice, he's definitely pissed.

He gripped her clothes and she screamed or cried and he clung on to her pulling her up to him. "I raised a lady, not a fucking whore, so can you imagine how I feel when I see you fucking him in his car"

"We didn't have sex"

"oho~ And I'm not a fucking demon right?"

He ripped off the dress and did the same with the underwear. Without warning he didn't even slip but thrust-very hardly three of his fingers inside her. She screamed out or rather cried as she began to feel warm tears running down her cheek. She held on to him but he held her hands and flung them off him causing her to stare at him confused.

"Don't you fucking touch me with those hands of yours. Who else, who else did you possibly fucked in your pass time? It doesn't feel like anything has been in here now does it."

He thrusted his fingers in and out of her wildly causing her to moan in pain. This was far from pleasure it was rough too rough, almost like ripping her from the inside.

"Ah stop! Stop! Ah!"

She screamed at him but her words were helpless against the raging demon. It was almost as if he was a different person. She then immediately slapped him across the face. Very hard too. Frozen on the spot she moved off the bed and stumbled to the floor backing away from him. He stepped out of the bed a dark aura looming over him as he moved to her. She was there on the ground frozen in fear asking herself if she really just slapped Sebastian in the face.

"Did you just?"

"No! I never i-I don't know"

"How brave? Shows me you need to be put back into your place!" He raised his hands against her and immediately she panicked.

"Kyohei!"

Suddenly almost like being made from thin threads out of the air Kyohei appeared behind Sebastian and grabbed his hand freezing his brother mid air.

"You dare to show up in-"

"Her house" Kyohei said finishing the sentence. "You dare o hit her"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Suddenly he realized what he almost did hit her. He turned to her; she was trembling, all over, just shaking. "She didn't do anything, we never had sex, I persuaded he it's my fault"

"You can tell me what to do" Sebastian said very pissed.

"But obviously you can cause her to be hurt"

Alyce began crying very hard and began moving away from Sebastian crawling in the ground. That's when a trail of blood accompanied her.

"Jesus!" Kyohei released Sebastian's hand and went over to Alyce who shook him off immediately as he touched her.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"No-Please No-"

"I'm not going to hurt you Alyce chan see"

Alyce allowed him to touch her, but she was still shaking.

"It hurts-what he did-It hurts" she dug her face into Kyohei chest shaking uncontrollably.

Kyohei realized she was bleeding from down there, she barely had on any clothes to begin with. Suddenly materializing, Lucifer landed gracefully on the ground.

"Kyohei I was having a drink with one of my whores why are you summoning me now out of-"

He paused, he looked at Kyohei, then Sebastian then Alyce and then at the blood trail from Sebastian to where Alyce was.

"Oh my God, you fucking animal what did you do to her!" He walked over to Alyce and removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I'm going to a next room I need to have a look at her immediately" He vanished with her in his hands without looking back at Sebastian utterly disgusted. Kyohei rose to his feet in silence. Sebastian begun to speak.

"Now look what you've caused to-"Before he could finish the sentence Kyohei delivered a well deserved punch in his stomach Sebastian hadn't even reached the wall when Kyohei slammed his hands into him sending Sebastian through the ground to the kitchen below crushing the granite table and into the basement hitting the rocks and the water from the underground drainage system began soaking him. Kyohei jumped down from the third floor, into the second floor and though the kitchen and into the hole landing directly on top of Sebastian's chest.

Kyohei looked down at Sebastian covered in blood barely able to breathe barely rasping for air.

"Don't react so much dear brother" he said sweetly grabbing Sebastian collar and pulling him up to his face.

"If you keep breathing so heavily, I might actually think you're dying"

"You bastard" Sebastian coughed up blood and spat in Kyohei's face.

"I don't care what you do to me, I am thinking about what you did to Alyce chan" He licked the blood of his brother's face and spat it in the water they were in. It was only ankle height.

"What are you trying to say" he was already starting to heal but Kyohei took advantage of that. His hand went right through his side creating a clean hole in Sebastian's torso.

"It means, there's a closing chapter in your life, you won't be hitting her again, because she and I have a contract."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He just heard doubles he's sure of it. Kyohei grinned and dropped him back into the water. He managed on his own out the hole and stood over it looking down on Sebastian. His vision began to get blurry as all he could see was Kyohei grinning.

"Goodbye brother, see you in a while"

And finally Sebastian eyes closed. His mind stayed awake and the only lingering thought was what would happen now. He knew he wouldn't die. He was just badly damaged that he needed sleep to heal, but for that time, how many changes will happen, what will happen next.

ALYCE!

No, his dear Alyce. He broke her, he hurt her. His sweetheart. He was so angry, the sight of seeing her in his arms just made him so upset; he wanted to cry, yes, that awful tainted emotion he dared never to feel again. She was fading away. She looked so beautiful today. So hard to believe, yesterday they were making love, he was showing her a new world, an ecstatic new life, and today…..he scared her for life, he almost killed her, he broke her.

_I'm a monster, I can't change, I tried for her, but I spoiled up. I know I should be cursing myself, they all probably think I'm the worst, but what they really don't realize. Is that the worst….was always my brother…_

_And he's…._

_All alone…_

…_with Alyce._

"Lucifer, do you mind if I have a moment with Alyce"

"I just checked her already, but sure you can go and talk to her I need to go to hell to get a medicine to heal her immediately, she's still a new born demon after all, I'll be back in 5 minutes.

He disappeared.

Kyohei walked t the room Alyce was in and paused at the door he pulled out the knife from behind him and grinned triumphantly as he turned the knob

Back to Sebastian's thoughts

_But never would I be unprepared, from the moment I saw you Kyohei, I knew chaos would be coming soon, so then I knew that any day I fall out of consciousness, it will be by you, and that's why….yu'll never get her…..that's why…..she'll never be yours._

Back to Kyohei

Kyohei froze on the spot. The man got off the bed. He was in black pressed trousers and a black plain blouse and black scarf and black raven hair. He wore a black glasses and loved extremely nonchalant but definitely possessed an aura that reached out dangerously to any weak lurkers.

"Who are you?" Kyohei asked. Red eyes met golden ones.

"I was sent immediately by Sebastian. Judging by the fact that he's not here means he's unconscious which would mean that Alyce is in danger. Also that's why I was summoned"

"Answer my question"

"Judging by how you look you must be Sir Kyohei, were you going to make a blood contract-ahh I see- your too late, I've already done one under her protection in the absence of Sebastian Michealis. Pleased to meet you, I am Claude Faustus"

Back to Sebastian

_Like I said….She never belonged to you, never did and never will…dear brother_


	17. Jealousy II

**Sorry for talking so long to update. I want to give shout out to Sakoray who helped me with this chap also I want to thank those who reviewed on the last one. Anyways I just want you to read so I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Jealousy II**

"Claude?"

"Yes…." The golden eyed demon said emotionlessly with a pout. "I owe him a dept and this is it towards it" Claude pulled off his scarf and gently released it over Alyce. The cloth fell angelically on her and as soon as it did, webs began going around her and on the bed. It was almost like a shield; however, Kyohei was not concerned on that. Instead he was concerned on the demon that was grinning at him.

* * *

Lucifer entered his chambers searching through his shelves of books looking for a book for just born demons. He was reaching for the book when a light black smoke like fog encircled the book on the shelf and lowered it to Lucifer. He grinned and turned to his bed where a woman was laying. She was cuddled on the side of the bed in a slightly seducing manner. She had glassy red eyes and very long black hair. It shined like midnight except the end was cut neatly and embroidered with silver. She wore a kimono that was long but beautiful with moons and stars on it and an obi wrapped around her waist with a bell hanging down.

"Is it time?" she asked, she smiled deviously fans glistening back at the devil that simply smiled and continued walking.

"Yes….but it would be nice if you were there"

"Not yet"

"That's what you said the last time and death was near. Now its pain, will you not offer your comfort?"

"Still a not yet"

She got up to her feet and began humming.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know, who knows? the next 2 hundred years, probably a millennium." She covered her nose down only revealing her glassy red eyes with her grey hand fan designed with silver lace. Lucifer leaned towards her and gently whisper, "That 'not yet', might become 'too late', for all we know…you need to return to her"

She watched as he disappeared into thin air returning to wherever he came from. She sighed and fell back into the bed. "How pessimistic"

Lucifer came to an unsightly scene. His beautiful Alyce was sleeping in a somewhat web-like cage and his nephew-well- bloody nephew was of course…covered in blood. His opponent could say the same but he was on the other hand better off.

"Leave this place at once" Kyohei said.

"I only take orders from Sir Sebastian and for the period, Alyce sama as soon as she wakes up"

"I don't believe one shit your saying" He turned to see Lucifer was staring at them surprised. _Well atleast I have the upper hand now._

"Claude! How delightful" Lucifer went to the spider demon and smiled. Claude humbly bowed and rose up to stare at the Devil.

Kyohei's jaw was on the ground. One, the fight suddenly ended like that, and two, HOW THE HELL DID LUCIFER KNOW HIM, I mean he's satan ruler of hell and stuff but- How did he know Claude.

"Mind one you please explain this to me" Kyohei said

"An explanation?" Claude said turning to the Demon Lord fixing his glasses, "I have explained it to you twice before. Are you inevitably stupid that you are taking more than human time to comprehend a simple statement as a demon?"

Kyohei's eyebrow twitched. Claude turned to Lucifer, "The heir of the Demon king?" He asked Lucifer pointing at the dumbfounded Kyohei (he's still suffering from the insult).

"Something so" Lucifer said lackadaisically

"How shameful"

Cue Kyohei in emo corner.

"I'd like to know what brings a general class like you here"

"G-general class?" Kyohei said slightly shocked.

"You thought I was a merchant. I almost defeated you"

"Of course I never thought you were a merchant"

"Then what did you think I was?" Claude and Lucifer looked at Kyohei, who had a slight blush over his face showing embarrassment

"Well I thought you were some unknown demon who was a replacement for the demon lords to inherit the title demon king who so happened to make a deal with Sebastian that if he forfeited the reign and place you in instead then you would be in line to be chosen and so you decided that now all that was left was to defeat me your opponent for the title and so came to the human world to fight me now however during your busy schedule of 'Assassinating-Kyohei-sama' because you wanted that place in order to obtain it you made a deal with Sebastian and he told you if anything went wrong you were suppose to defend Alyce and so when you came to do that you realized that I was here too and that's when you saw the chance to kill two birds with one stone so you took the opportunity to defeat me and protect Alycechan to both pay off your dept to Sebastian and kill me to inherit the title."

"….."

"…"

-_-'

"Or" Claude said breaking the silence, "Because I'm a general Class I was order by royalty to protect His majesty's lover"

"Oh" Kyohei poked his finger, "I never remembered that"

"He is truly shameful"

"My apologies for his stupidity"

Kyohei turned into stone,

"However men I am going to kindly ask that you leave this room I need to tend to Alyce chan."

"She's already healed"

"How" Lucifer said surprised

"My webs give of demon energy it's enough to restore all damages."

"awwwwww and there was my chance to go down there!"

"Pervert" Both demons said in unison.

"Hey! Weren't you two fighting a while ago" Lucifer whined sounding like an overfamiliar character in the original anime who looked just like him.

The next thing they heard was grunts and then turns and bed shuffle.

Alyce pushed her hand through the webs and pulled them aside. _I feel so scared, I heard voices, I wonder if its…_

"Kyohei"

He walked up to her. He was about to hug her when suddenly a spear went right through his chest. Alyce froze immediately. Claude pulled the Spear out and walked over to the dumbstruck Alyce and took her hand. "I'm Claude Faustus, Your temporary servant"

"Wh-wha- Kyohei!"

"Please refrain from touching him my lady, he is highly dangerous"

"What did you do to him!"

Kyohei fell on the ground and coughed up the blood. He looked up at Alyce with a smile a spoke to her.

"Come Alyce Chan, come to me" She was about to move when.

"You rather go with him" Claude said standing to his feet and fixing his glasses.

"Of course. I don't even know you!" She reached out for Kyohei

"I see, I was ordered by Sebastian to protect you since you are hurt" she froze

"Sebastian? That's the entire reason I got hurt in the first place, I trust Kyohei, not Sebastian"

"Kyohei? Sebastian grew you and took care of you and now serves as your lover, you only met Kyohei not even 3 months now. Sebastian might have hurt you and you past out on the floor. Kyohei is here now….but where is Sebastian?"

Alyce eyes widened. _Where Is Sebastian?_ She turned to Kyohei who looked awfully guilty.

"Kyohei has been searching for you for a very long time, he would go through all hell to get to be with you and I'm not surprised if at the first chance he got he took it to have you in his hands. He is a demon Lord, the brother of a very fearsome demon you love in which you are very aware of, yet you would think that he is safe?"

She turned to Claude and then to Lucifer who was in the centre of the room. She stared at them.

"L-lucifer" She whispered

"You're a demon yourself Alyce, you must be aware in our true nature" Lucifer said truthfully

Alyce outstretched hand to Kyohei was pulled to her chest. She turned to Claude who was leading her to the door and humbly followed. _It's true, Kyohei….I can't trust him._

Claude turned around and looked at Kyohei as he closed the door, "Lord Sebastian…..**is very upset with you"**

Kyohei's eyes widened. He was going to reply but the door had closed before the words came out. Lucifer knelt down and looked at the wound

"Would you like me to-"

"No!" He got up and fixed his clothes, "It will heal on its own"

Lucifer smiled. "So you've finally shown your true colors"

"Shut up, I'll have her, I know I will, I just need- I just need some time." He ran his hand through his hair

"Time?"

"Yes, as soon as I get enough time, I'll get close to her and have her"

"And you believe that?"

"Mother's predictions are never wrong"

"I see?"

He placed his hand on Kyohei' shoulder, "And Kyohei…." Lucifer said "…..**Where is my Nephew**"

The ominous aura filled the room and Kyohei stiffened.

"Do you want something to drink?" Claude asked as he leaned over to Alyce who was staring of into space on the balcony.

"No-on second thought- yes"

"What would that be?"

"Anything is fine" she said still dazed.

_Sebastian how could you, you hurt me and then you disappear. I can't believe what you did. _

She squeezed her hands together and released a small whimpering sound_. I thought you loved me._ Her eyes widened and she shook her head. _N-noo it's as Kyohei said, we're merely obsess with each other. I guess from now on I'll just be blank, empty and loveless. Never returning to my old self, never going back to how I was, never-_

"Alyce sama here's your tea"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK GET THAT NASTY BOILING SHIT OUT MY FACE!"

Claude's eyes widened a bit. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a sheet of paper Sebastian had given him.

Hates yellow, being embarrassed, cotton clothing, cheap or any sort of middle class human necessities and most of all tea.

Oops, he never saw that part.

He sighed and poured out a glass of milk and carried it to her.

"Here you are"

Alyce eyebrow twitched, "Milk?"

"At the moment you seem in despair, milk would help, I know it will"

"Despair? Not one bit-"

"You miss him don't you?"

"What?"

"Sebastian, you miss him"

"What would you know" she bluffed

"Everything" He said surprisingly.

Alyce eyebrow arched up and she looked back at the demon who sat in the chair beside her. "Sebastian and I are rivals, we hate each other with insane pleasure, however around two hundred years ago when he showed up, he wasn't there to fight"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The thunder rolled and Claude rested his book on the table as soon as he heard the door bell ringing. He opened the door to find Sebastian with an umbrella over his head.

"What brings you here?"

"Let's make a deal"

"I refuse" he closed the door. But Sebastian who was surprisingly fast had already made it in before the door was locked.

"Ahh thank you for letting me in"

Claude's eyebrow twitched, _you reached in before I could close the door!_

"Aren't you supposed to be with that girl, I heard she's a half demon and it finally took over, shouldn't you be weaving her into a demoness?"

"She'd become weak if I tried doing that, I'm too soft to grow her, she needs to survive"

"I see" Claude said fixing his glasses.

"Then how do I come in"

"How? Right now I would split the ocean in half and run the sea level back to America, kill all humans who oppose on my journey and reach to her just to see her smile. I would kill for her, anyone, even my mother."

"I can see how willing you are but how dos you mother reach in this"

"I'll explain later, for now, tie me to the strongest pillar you have or fight me until your content"

"The pillar is unknown but as for fighting you I'll accept that offer" Claude said with a grin.

* * *

Alyce stifled a giggle that sadly escaped. Watching Claude say more than 3 sentences without a straight face was priceless. The way he talked about Sebastian too made him sound actually…loyal.

"He never stopped talking about you" Claude continued, "Day after day he spoke about stories of you, when you were young and small and your fights and a dog you had called Fuck"

Alyce gave a sarcastic laugh. Claude continued. "He spoke of you every day, the fights, the lessons, the moments, the thoughts"

"Thoughts?"

"Yes, sometimes he said he HAD wished you were a demon"

_Awwwwwww, Sebastian actually thought that~_

"That way he could fuck you all out and not worry about your muscles and bones"

_Forget that bitch it was about sex!_

Alyce breathed out a air of relief.

"And lets not forget when I brought women home, but that aside I-"

"WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU BROUGHT WOMEN HOME?" Alyce asked and ominous aura behind her as her eyes gleamed red as she demanded an explanation from Claude.

He gulped.

"I had t stop, for some reason when I brought a girl home with me when I called them I didn't get them, plus the following night Sebastian would seem worried and the next day he seemed stressed free.

Alyce tilted her head to the side a twitching smile on her face. Heh-heh-heh he hasn't noticed, so dull, he hasn't noticed Sebastian killed them.

"One day though he received a message from his brother, his brother told him that he has already made a move. I've never seen Sebastian so angry. I sent him with one of my watchers. Gladiate, a blue eyed blond who was British. He left immediately with her, however, I never saw her again.

Alyce tilted her head to the side a twitching smile on her face. Heh-heh-heh he hasn't noticed, so dull, he hasn't noticed I killed her.

Alyce rounded up her thoughts. _And here I was presuming he was cheating. _She closed her eyes and a flash of what Sebastian had done to her passed her eyes._ But what he did to me, still stabbed me._

_And how does what I did to him…..make it more even…I cheated on him….with his brother._

Alyce held her head in her hands. Exactly, that's what she did she treated him unequally

Alyce went downstairs with Sebastian and came up face to face with something she never should have seen, a huge hole.

"So this is where he is" Lucifer said coming down the stairs with Kyohei slowly behind him. As soon as Kyohei reached and met Alyce's eyes he smiled.

But when Alyce smiled back at him, there was something different; there was angriness, power, madness, hatred. Was it for him, was it all for what he had done. _Of course not._ So he walked towards her, his shoulder had completely healed. Lucifer held on to him.

"Where is my nephew?"

"Wait- I must speak to Alyce first" He brushed of Lucifer.

Alyce eyes narrowed at him. She looked at the hole and then back at Kyohei, plus, she wasn't dumb, she heard what Lucifer had asked her. You! What did you do.

He continued walking.

"Don't come next to me!" She said at him

Kyohei froze. He grinned and continued walking towards her making his way around the huge big ass gash in the ground that eneded in two storeys below.

"I said don't come, where's Sebastian!"

He froze, "You shouldn't think about him, you have me now Alyce chan" He said with a closed eye smile.

"I don't- I don't want you!"

He froze once more, "What did you say" The air tense and he continued, until, he froze midway, and this time he slowly turned to the huge hole. He was at the edge of it close to the wall almost hugging it when he looked down in the darkness, something was moving down there.

Fuck.

The wall Kyohei was standing next to sunk in when a hand went around his neck and pushed him into the wall. Alyce screamed, It happened so fast she was so surprised.

The next thing they knew was that the Kyohei's choking could be heard. Alyce's vision was blurred, something was truly there.

"Sebastian!"

He turned to her. She froze. His eyes were different, they were…..cold…very cold.

She stepped back hitting into Claude who seemed to not give shit about the moment he just gave that emotionless expression. Sebastian walked over to Alyce.

"Did he….Touch you?"

Alyce gulped, "N-no, not yet"

"Yet?" he said, the air beginning to move around him.

Alyce scrunched up and fell to the ground in terror. A minute ago she was dying to see him, now that she has, she was terrified.

He held out his hand, "Even though you are my brother I am going to kill you"

"And even though you're my nephew, I'd personally kill you if you did too" Lucifer said with his sword out ( yes that horrible sword that almost made Alyce go bye bye)

"Then…..I don't my dying for what he's done" Sebastian said taking a step closer to Kyohei which made Lucifer go in a stance to attack.

"No! Sebastian! Stop!" Alyce said running between them. "He never touched me, he never hurt me, he never did anything, he was just there always helping me, please Sebastian, I don't want to see you get killed" The tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alyce?"

"Please, how do you thing I'd feel…if I watched you get killed before me?"

A flash of what happened to her past his eyes, and he realized how devastated he was when she almost died. _She wouldn't even last a day….._

He lowered his hand and so did Lucifer's turned to Kyohei who was still trying to breathe. "Leave, thank you for what you've done, but I need you to leave, the same goes for you Lucifer"

Without another word Kyohei disappeared. Lucifer walked up to Alyce and kissed her on her forehead and went into a portal. The only ones who were standing there now was Claude, she and Sebastian.

Sebastian never took his eyes off her, he just stared.

"Do you know what you just did"

"Y-yes"

He sighed and walked over to Claude. Alyce whipped her tears and clasped her hand together resting it on her chest as she held her head down. He walked to Claude and they spoke softly to each other. Claude left afterwards without saying goodbye to Alyce.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said breaking the silence turning to her. They were only a couple centimeters away yet it felt like a mile and he could tell. "I never meant to hurt you, but I have to ask…..why did you do it?"

Alyce looked up at him, the tears beginning to come again, "I-I thought, you never loved me" Sebastian's eyes widened, "I thought that-" she continued, "We were merely obsessed with each other. So I wanted- I wanted to know what real love felt like! That's- That's why I cheated" He voice wavered, she waited for is reply.

"I've never done that to you before, if this is about-"

"I know! Claude told me, you never…..you didn't…you were only trying to allow me to learn to survive, it was all for me…..for me"

"Alyce…do you know….how it feels right now" his voice was close. She raised her head to fine him inches away from her face. His face was so close to her that the air he exhaled blew against the small hairs that were on her face. "I feel…like I'm being ripped apart from the inside"

Her eyes widened, she meant to hurt him, but not to this point, not to the point where Sebastian would say, that he's hurt.

**(A/N okay I know this isn't something to say but I think as you read this part you should go on youtube, find 'leave out all the rest' by linkin Park, and play it while you read this part, it sounds ultra emotional it gives a better effect so ahhh, just go to YouTube, do it, and you know…..cry afterwards)**

**(P.S A/N please- if you do, play the song at this exact point –right now- and please read it slowly and emotionally, I wanna make you feel how I felt ^^ start song now*)**

"Do you want me…..to feel pain?" he said softly to her

She shook her head, she never wanted that, never…. not even once did she ever want that to happen.

"Do you want me to disappear?"

"No, I don't want you to, I don't want you to disappear" The tears came harder and her voice began to break.

"Then Why!" he caught himself, he lowered his voice…..he just frightened her….. but this time he said it gentler, "Why?"

"I never- I never"

"Did you not take it into consideration. Am I a tool to you?"

"No, Sebastian- D-don't say that"

"Am I so insignificant, am I so unimportant" His voice was so gentle, but the pain inside was all that was being poured out.

"Your not, you're not!" She said immediately, _you were never that towards me Sebastian_

"Then…should I leave you, should I die…because if you don't want me, I'll just die, I'll just kill myself, I live for you, I exist mainly to be by your side, I'm your sacrifice, I'm your shield, why are you breaking me"

She gasped, this was too much, this was too bad

"And you did it with my brother, my brother, I don't know how far you went, I don't know how much you gave to him. It doesn't matter, you decided to do it, that's all that matters, that means, you knew what you wanted"

"Sebastian…..I never knew it would turn out like this I never knew it would result to things like this, don't put it that way, it makes me scared"

"Your afraid? I'm broken Alyce, I'm torn, I want to go, I want to disappear, there is no longer any need for me"

"No! I need you I just need you, I just- I just"

"Then…do you love me?"

His words ran on the sound waves in the room, echoing through the air and through her mind forming permanent holes burnt into her thoughts, _then do you love me_? It echoed, like forbidden words moving through forgotten time, _do you love me?_

She looked up at him her eyes clouded with water, _do I love you?_

"N-no"

He smiled, "I see….unwanted and neglected…everywhere I go"

He turned. She watched as his back slowly moved away from her.

S-Sebastian? Don't go…..don't disappear, don't leave me…please Sebastian

She stepped forward and touched him, but as soon as she did her hand was slapped away, "**Don't**- touch me…..I'm not…. what you want"

He slowly went up the stairs leaving her in the kitchen. She could hear the room door close. She slowly fell to the ground curling up into a ball.

_Your wrong Sebastian…you've got it wrong…I'm the monster, the one that hurt you….. I'm the one who's not what you want_

…_Sebastian…._

_I can't be who you are_

* * *

**So did you like? Oh my god I spent too much brain juice on this story I'm not sure I have enough strength to update my yaoi series but brains on that right now I want to know if you enjoyed please review please guys I really worked hard on the chapter so can you like really really review PLEASE!**

**Oh yea...there's a Readers chapter coming up which will be a chapter for everyone i kinda got the idea last night. My plot outline was changed and i kinda halve a empty chapter with nothing to write about. I don't feel like munching up an event so i'm gonna make it an Omake chapter BUT! I am going to need you guys to start PMing me things you'd want to know wat about Sebastian and Alyce and even about Kyohei or overall things in the entire three stories. Like for example: Sebastian what do you mostly like about Alyce (ok that was lame) or it can be ask smutty as, "So Alyce and Sebastian which position do you like fucking in, how quick do usually come and when are you gonna make Alyce give you a Blowjob?" Anything is accepted, you don't want to pm you can put it in your reviews we have 2 chapters left before the Omake chapter so please be sure to put in your special question, I'm depending on you!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Universal at your service so please bring all the sweethearts**

**Bye^^**


	18. Jealousy III

**_Moshi moshi! Wats up, que pasa?, ok that's the limit of my language. Hi guys I'm really glad so many of you reviewed for the last chapter, Its almost 100 reviews guys and i can hardly believe it, but lets make it 100 only like 5 more right, *shrieks*. I wanted to also announce that I would like you guys to be really honest with me in your reviews.I kindly asked for you guys to do me a favor by sending in a question for the OMAKE chapter, and sadly, up to this very moment no one has pondered...well i hope at least one person sends in a question. I'd really like if someone pushed out the effort to do so. Please do. I hope you enjoy this chap though. 5800 oh god what should i do put on a next 200 and just make it 600 words. Hahahahaha TT_TT Hell no. I try too much for this fan fic, it freaking 2 in the morning i am tired and i still haven't creating an excuse for why i can't go to church on Sunday yet. ( Everyone wants to go church for Christmas ). So can you imagine when they broke the news to me that we were going to church...i was like "Eh...we were christians?" But anyways this is an author's note not a blog and it can't be long as i was recently advised so pleas enjoy and review. Arigato, thank you, muchas gracias. (Sorry also for mispelt words the chapter was uploaded on haste due to lack of sleep and need for rest, though please pay no attention to though problems)_**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Jealously III**

Alyce squeezed her hand together and watched as Sebastian turned off the stove took up the plate and rested it in front of her. He walked over to his side of the table and laid his plate on the surface pulled out his chair and sat. Today would make one week since the entire incident happened. And in the one week a few things became clear among the couple.

They never made skin contact.

They never spoke to one another.

They did things remotely avoiding one another.

They never uttered a single sound, whether humming or anything.

The house was just deathly silent and so was their relationship. It was choking her, wrapping around her neck and piercing her skin like a snake inserting venom. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to speak with him, she wanted to be next to him….she just wanted it to go back to how it used to be.

But how?

How could it possibly go back to that?

_"Then…do you love me?"…."N-no"_

Her fingers tightening around the fork. She never lied to him. But at that moment when he asked her that, she never felt the warmth in her heart. It was gone. It wasn't there, and that's how she knew she never loved him. But now she wasn't sure, her heart was in dismay and her mind was indecisive towards the question, does she love him? How can she be sure, He seemed so far away, so distant, so…not here. She looked at him from her food. He was doing it again. Blocking everything out, every single thing…..especially her. Eating with his eyes closed almost like a rich man on his high horse but she knew him to well, this was avoidance. He was obviously avoiding her, and right now, more than anything she wanted him to look at her. What would she do…..walk over to him and reclaim his love acting all might _like a boss. _Ahhh, but then she'd get to touch him. Touch him…..

"_**Don't**__- touch me…..I'm not…. what you want"_

She squeezed her leg under the table. He was what she wanted day after day. And even though they were a mess right now, she was very glad, so glad, at least he hadn't left. At least he hadn't abandoned her.

Yet.

"The dinner taste lovely" She said looking at him. Maybe if she started a conversation, maybe they could finalize this.

He paused as he carried the fork took his mouth, slowly opening his eyes. Crimson red staring back at her. It was a soft melancholic gaze. She shrugged in her seat clearing her throat and pulling the chair up to the table more. She was getting unsteady.

"The beef was tenderly steamed, it makes-it makes the cream sauce more, more thick" She was nervous very nervous, damn Sebastian answer already!

"Thank you" He said it so soft it was almost inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

His gaze narrowed at Alyce and she immediately gulped. She sunk in her seat as his stare penetrated to underneath her skin. He remained silent for the rest of the time and so did he as she looked back up at him talking glances from time to time.

"M-My birthday is coming up…what are you gonna get me?" Ok so she admitted, stupidest question. She watched as he took a sip from his glass of wine and continued on his meal only giving her a glance and then returning to his food. She pouted and then tried again, "Speaking of birthday, you never told me when you were born" That too was unanswered. "Are you avoiding me?"

He rested the fork in the empty plate and took up the napkin whipping the corners ok his lip and looked at her, "No"

"Then why aren't you answering my questions" She said softly

"I remembered it was your birthday however I have not decided what to purchase for you"

"Then what about you telling me when you were born?"

"I do not remember"

"Oh" _More like you don't want to tell me_.

"So how about we-"

"Why are you so talkative?"

She paused; His stare was now one that seemed to be watching her intently.

"I-I just….I just wanted to speak to you" She said laughing. Sebastian on the other hand maintained a straight face without effort. She got out the chair and walked to the kitchen without uttering another word to him. The air had become tense the moment he asked that question. And the way he was looking at her, _oh god_. She wanted his attention, but not that way. Not when he was staring at her like that. It made her breath hitch and the hair on her skin rise. When did they even become like this. How could one simple mistake, cause them to feel, like complete strangers.

Alyce sank into bed beside him. The huge gap between tem on the king size bed. Damn the distance was killing. But, she wasn't sure how long she would last. Sebastian seemed intrigued in some type of book she really wasn't concerned about, that's what he'd been doing every night they went to sleep. Read books. It wasn't un Sebastian like, but it was just not right. She could walk to the bed and lie down naked for god sakes and he still wouldn't take his eyes out of the book.

"S-Sebastian"

He flipped a page.

"Lets have sex"

He flinched.

"We haven't done-"

He closed the book, pulled the duvet over him and switched off the lamp.

Silence

"Ummm….good night then…"

10 seconds later

"Sebastian seriously!" She reached over him and switched on the lamp. She pulled the duvet from over him and sat up. "Seriously Sebastian, we need to talk"

"Why are you preventing me from sleeping?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Why? What is there to talk about?"

"What? Our relationship, our communication, our love, our-"

"Our love?" He sat up looking directly at her, "You mean the obsession. My one sided love. That's what we should talk about?"

"No Sebastian it's not one sided"

"But you don't love me" he said with a smile. As he said it you could hear the disbelief in his voice, almost as if he himself was surprised. Alyce looked down on her hands and then back at him.

"I-I" She froze thinking about it, maybe this would help she felt calmer now. She searched inside her. Said his name, and then she felt it….that warmth. "I do….I do love you"

He paused, "Then why did you tell me you didn't"

"I-I just, when you asked me I never felt it here" She rested her hand on her chest.

He stared at her blankly. "I don't understand" Sebastian said to her.

"Izabell taught me….when you love something, I should say its name in my mind, and then If I feel at peace when I think about it, and my chest feels warm and steady, then its love. But when you asked me- when you asked me if I loved you….I tried, I tried Sebastian, but my heart began beating fast and the emptiness I felt began consuming me and I knew- I knew it was just not love, but neither was it hate, and i felt so dark and scary I just- I just"

"Fear"

She wiped her tears with her wrist. "What?"

"You felt fear….but why would you be afraid of me; do I seem like a monster?"

"No- I –I just" She looked at him….he was just staring, almost like he'd already given up, "Just love me again"

His eyebrow arched upwards and he reached out to touch her but his hand fell.

"No! No touch me please, touch me" she said desperately.

He smiled and rested his hand on her head. He carried it down to her face as he gently stroked her jaw. She leaned in to his touch holding his hand as if to keep it there, never wanting his touch to vanish. His thumb gently past over her bottom lip rubbing it gently as he leaned over to press his against hers.

He pulled away gently as he looked at her with a pained expression. "Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" She said, gently brushing her lips over his. He rested his hand on her exposed leg and rubbed it to and fro.

"What I did to you, does it hurt?"

She recollected what he had done to her when he brought her back home.

"A little, because I'm a newborn the healing moves much slower but-"

"No…no" he said almost like a father telling his son gently not to do something, "Its okay, I'll wait, I'm sorry"

"That's okay….it only happened….its in the past"

He cupped both her jaws and pulled her closer to until their noses where touching.

"Say it again….Tell me you love me"

Alyce gazed back into his eyes, she never needed to say it in her mind, she never needed to feel for the warmth, cause this time….she already knew, "I love you"

He smiled, "Good…cause I love you too"

* * *

The morning came slowly, and that was good, cause Alyce never slept. Instead she laid down. Comfortably on Sebastian's chest. Able to touch him, able to communicate with him, able to know, that they were both in love. Sebastian rubbed her back and slowly rose up.

"Thirty thousand seven hundred and eighty-one" She said getting up sitting beside him

"30 781 what?"

"Heart beats"

"You were counting my heart beats the entire night?" He said surprised a little taken back.

"Yes and every time I did I whispered I love you"

He leaned over and kissed her, "A heart beats 3, 300 to 3 900 times in an hour"

"You slept for 8 hours and a few minutes, its 7: 27 right now" She said looking at the clock in the room

"Shit!" He jumped out the bed and in a white flash made it to the closet and back infront of the bed buttoning up a white jaket over a black t shirt and white pants his hair combed back slightly oth bangs carried in nicely with everything else.

"Your hair, its continuing to grow"

"Yea….and I like your new haircut but I do miss the length"

"Oh well I just wanted- CUT THE CRAP- why are you in a doctor uniform?"

"Because I'm working at the city's hospital, and actually I'm a gynecologist, does my outfit look nice, does t fit me."

She folded her arms a looked away a light blush over her cheeks as she puffed her mouth" Everything looks good on you your like an all purpose sex drive"

"Excuse me"

"Nothing my limitless Viagra"

"So I got a nickname now?"

"Your gonna be late," he frowned and took up the car key

"Which one is this?"

Alyce got up sighing, "Garage 4 Aston Martin Virage" She went starry eyed, "It's the 2012 new model with a dynamic-" she paused and looked to see that Sebastian disappeared "Hey don't disappear when I'm talking cars! You don't find much girls in the world that actually take an interest in these boys things you know"

"I know Alyce but I have to go"

"Fine" She pouted

"Bye" he kissed her and left and before she knew out she heard the car heading down the hill.

She looked at the clock and then at the calendar, "Oh yea….i don't have work today, that means I won't have to go to the office" She went downstairs and made herself a turkey sandwich. She ate it, watched some TV and then made her way to Sebastian's kitty room. For a room holding over 1000 cats, right now, It was untidy.

"When did Sebastian last clean this place"

After a couple hours the room was tidy the cats were fed the HUGE litter box was changed, Alyce made her way downstairs to find a visitor.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course"

"See me? You do know what happened the last time you were here?"

He twirled the red hair in his finger and walked over to her.

"Do not treat me like that its not like I'm Kyohei"

"I know Lucifer but"

"Where's Sebastian"

"W-work"

He looked at her with a straight face and then re did his line, "Where is Sebastian"

"Work"

He looked at her dead on again and then redid his question, "Where is se-"

"I know I know! Its hard to believe but he's working at the hospital"

"Oh, he's a strong demon he can manage the scent of blood, however what is he a neurosurgeon?"

"N-No! and why would you think that?"

"Sebastian is curious about the minds of humans and the way they think so I thought he'd probably-"

"He's a gynecologist"

"Excuse me…." he said a little taken back, "and how did _ you_ react to this?"

"I just said ok" she said pouring herself a glass of milk.

"You do know what Gynecologists do right?"

"Aummm yea….they are doctors who study the reproductive system of females blah blah blah deal with there privates"

She finished her glass of milk and plumped down in the chair glancing at the clock on the wall to see it was minutes to three. Lucifer leaned over the chair next to her ear and pulled away the strands tucking them behind it neatly, "Boy…..he could be looking underneath a lot of women right now"

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "I-its apart of his job, plus Sebastian would not cheat on me"

"I don't care whether or not he cheats on you, I just thought you wanted to be the only one who get his eyes on yours after all, he should only be looking on yours shouldn't he"

She flinched.

_Job done_.

He smiled to himself.

She jumped up out the chair and went the wall picking up a set of keys flinging a dress over her body and opened the door, "Oh, Lucifer, When will you learn to accept loneliness". She closed the door behind her.

" Loneliness. Well, my my so impatient. But isn't she a beauty?" He said turning to a silhouette that walked towards him. She was the same woman. Black long hair with silver ends and the moonlight yukata with the beautiful hand fan. She smiled at Lucifer and looked outside where the red car sped out the manor.

"Reminds me of me, but that's not a coincidence"

"Certainly true" Lucifer answered.

**Later**

Alyce slammed the door behind her and walked into the hospital The golden yellow dress she was wearing suited her lovely as she walked through the waiting lounge her brown heeled boots clattering on the tilted floor.

"M-Mrs Labrinyth what brings you here"

"Where's the Gynecology section"

"Aummmm, ward 4 on your far left-ah-ahhh it's a pleasure meeting you here boss, as the chairman of the hospital, we are hon-"

"The pleasure is mine, now if you'll excuse me"

And like that she went off not giving shit about the stares she got.

Sebastian washed off the scissors and stacked it neatly in the draw he was about to close it when the door slammed open and closed behind him.

"A-Alyce, what are you doing here?"

She was about to shout at him when she realized…what was she suppose to say….

_Don't look at anyone else's vagina but mine!_

_Don't touch other women even though its under medical condition?_

Before she new it she was stumbling over her words unable to decide what to say.

"I know….like how your here, how about I give you a check up, you know, to see if your completely healed."

She nodded, damn she felt stupid right now. She just drove 5 miles, disrespected people on her way to come and give him a good cursing about him being stupid and she was the dumb one right now.

"You seem a little bit loyal" Sebastian said as he strapped down her ankles.

She looked away.

"Don't worry I'll be careful"

How was she to say this…..having Sebastian fuck her was nice, because he'd seen down there before especially the last time since they went oral, but now, he was inspecting it, and she kinda felt….wierd. She was getting unsteady, nervous...scared. She watched as he reached for different instruments and felt as he slowly slid one inside her, then, because it was only on the surface it felt normal until she felt it expanding and expanding. This freaking thing was opening her up!

"Se-se-sebastian?" She said it so high pitched he quirked up immediately.

"Don't worry it's just to make it easier for me to see Alyce"

"O-oh….w-well just take your time"

"I will" He smiled at her reassuringly before sitting back down and pulling his chair up further to continue. He sighed, time to do this now…

**"WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING**!"

**"I'm putting on my gloves!"**

"O-oh"

Sebastian sighed and got up to look at her again, "Alyce why are you so tense?"

"T-tense…eh...what did you say about my vagina?"

He face palmed, "I never said anything about_ that_, I said why are you so tense, you seem afraid, nervous"

She gulped, "W-well its just the way your doing it, i mean...you siting there, the light, the chair, my vagina opened up 10 cm wide in diameters, the posters on the wall, the sharp looking instruments that you could take and make a pin cushion out of my gina and stuff. You know...the regular"

"Relax Alyce, it's me….I'm not going to hurt you" he paused and looked away, "….like I did the first time"

Her eyes relaxed. She knew what he was referring to. He went back underneath and began to do what he was to do, she on the other hand tried to be calm. _Just relax Alyce, relax._

"Your fine, completely healthy and okay"

"But you-you barely touched me"

"Exactly, I tried to be careful and you seemed pretty okay"

He leaned over to her between her legs and kissed her. "However Alyce, you can't fool me why did you come?" He gently brushed his lips over hers and watched as she gave in.

"I-I was jealous"

"Jealous….you?"

"I never wanted you to look underneath other women"

Sebastian stared at her with a blank expression, "Alyce, I never knew you had a problem"

"N-No I don't doubt you, I know you'd never do anything, I just, the jealously, and the need, and-"

"Need?"

"I just wanted to have you for me and only to me…."

"Are you trying to make me blush?"

She giggled, "No but, I want to make you know how I felt, that was my target"

"Well target achieved"

They both laughed. He raised up and took of the gloves and lowered the chair she was on a bit.

"Well as a gynecologist it is my duty to make sure my patients are given a proper check"

"Wow, Mr Michealis, you are a hot doctor, so sexy in the white jacket, almost like milk, I wanna lick you up"

"Oh no no no, I'm the one one who'll be licking, plus, a while ago Miss Labrinyth I couldn't help but notice while I inspected you that inside you was very hot."

She blushed.

Sebastian went between her legs even more and undid the first 3 buttons of her dress and pulled it apart pulling down her bra and gently kissing her on her breast.

"S-sebastian, we can't do this here…"

"Why" He sucked on her nipple and looked up at her to see her biting her lip trying to hold back her moan.

"Are you holding those beautiful sounds back now Alyce" he pulled her lip from under her teeth and grouped her breast. "Make that sound again, the one you were holding back" He squeezed her erected nipple between his finger and earned the sound he was looking for.

"Ah!"

"Yes….but you need to be louder so everyone can hear"

He kissed her and slowly slipped two fingers inside her.

"Your still hot baby"

She moaned into the kiss as she felt his finger going in and out inside her.

She slipped her hand into his pants grabbing hold of his erection. She pulled her hand out and dealt with zipper pulling it down.

"Se-sebastian, can you take your fingers out for a sec."

He looked at her and then did as he was told still leaning over her. She pulled out his erection and smiled to herself once she say how stiff he was.

"You seemed pleased" he said looking at her

"Very"

She ran her hand up and down stroking it as she looked at it in amazement. She tapped two fingers on Sebastian's lip bringing his attention back to her.

"Suck"

"What"

"Suck it Sebastian, lick my fingers, you said you would be the one licking, can't keep a promise?"

"Of course I can"

He took her hand and sucked on her fingers separetly. Now that she watched him she saw how he really was sexy. She literally had Sebastian licking her hand, and he looked sexy doing it, not to mention his eyes were glowing pink with black slits. _So sexy_. His tongue passed over her palm and then to the back of her hand, by the time he was finished she could feel his saliva running down her palm. She carried it back to his erection and began stoking him from tip to base and back up. She watched as he groaned in pleasure and breathed her name as slowly he began meeting his climax. She kissed him,

"Almost there?" She asked him as he broke the kiss to groan as she felt her gently massaging the tip.

"Y-yea….lemme help"

He rested his hand on top of hers and began moving it up and down his erection faster and faster until she felt the warm liquid slip down her hand and he gave in completely.

"Open your legs wide….very wide"

"Huh?" Did she do something wrong. The next thing she knew Sebastian was strapping down her hands and pulled her leg apart and sat between her

"Se-Sebas- Ah!"

She felt his tongue run over her sex. Over and over again he moved over it while holding her legs apart. She twinged and turned trying to touch him but that was impossible She couldn't move at all, down to her torso was strapped down on the chair. She moaned instead biting her lip trying to be as silent as possible. He pulled her lips apart and gently licked between her making her completely exposed, his tongue slid between her and he began sucking on her clit causing Alyce to moan even more as she desperately tried to get out of the straps. It was driving her crazy. His tongue, her insides, the heat, the wetness; her libido was on fire. He pushed his tongue inside her and began fingering her clitoris while he teasingly toyed with her sucking her driving the poor demoness into bliss. She was sure anyone else on the ward was hearing them right now. She was moaning like hell as she tried to at least maintain sanity.

"Sebastian- fuck- please, just-hah- just fuck me, please I can't"

Almost on cue he rose up and thrust into her so hard it caused her to yelp. He grabbed a handful of her hair tilting her head back as he kissed down her throat and over her jaw line fucking her like crazy.

Sound filled the room like hell. The chair rocking, the skin slapping, Alyce moaning and Sebastian groaning and the door knocking.

They paused.

The door knock continued.

"M-Mr. Michealis is everything alright?"

"W-who's that?" Alyce asked panting like crazy turning to the door and then to Sebastian.

Sebastian had an annoyed look on his face as he stared at the door and then back at Alyce and continued moving.

"I don't know? I don't care, now where was I"

"Ah- wait- Sebastian the door!"

"Fuck" He pulled out of her and walked over to the door. He opened it and standing there was the his assistant who was a newworker.

"Excuse me Dr. Michealis but I heard some sounds-"

"Nothings going on thanks for you concern" He gave his infamous smile. His dick was literally aching right now the bitch came when he was in climax. Fuck he was cock-blocked. A male's worst dream.

"B-But I heard-"

**"Leave or I'll rip your fucking trachea out your throat and watch you fall to ground and send you to the fucking science department in body bag"**

He closed the door.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea….she's completely alright"

How about we continue where we-"

Knock knock knock

He walked to to the door to find the red head still there.

"Excuse me Mr. Michealis but I think that was disres-"

_Zoom_

Pull

Spray

Drop

Splurt.

He walked back to Alyce after closing the door.

"Is everthing-"

"Yea its ok"

"Wait is that blood"

"No it's tomato sauce now where were we"

He went inside her again and began moving. Both of them, after a while found their climax. He gave one hard thrust in her and she immediately exploded tightening around him as he released inside her a mixture of heat and ecstasy running through both of them.

He slipped out of her and she rose to her legs that were very wobbly and weak and began buttoning her dress. She felt him hug her from behind as he nibbled on her ear kissing her softly.

"Did you like that?"

"Mhm I did" She turned around and kissed him.

"How about we take the other door" He said pointing to the opposite door.

"Huh?"

Walking through the next door she waited for him to sign out and then made her way to the garage where she drove off first in her car. She decided to stop by the supermarket to buy something she saw at the front there on her way to the hospital earlier.

She went out the car, but immediately froze.

A woman in a sliver and black night designed yukata was standing in front of her. She had long black hair with silver ends. She had a Yukata over half her face and walked very slowly up to Alyce and removed it. Full red lips curved up into a smile. Bloody red eyes gazed back at Alyce. And everything that said power, was looking at her. She felt so small, so infinite, so much of nothing as she stood in front this person. It was almost like when she first met…..Lucifer. Alyce could feel it. This woman was like her, a demon, yet she had power brimming off her like a overfilled cup. Alyce stepped back bumping into the balck audi and turned back to the woman.

"How much you've grown…." She said resting her hand on Alyce's face. Alyce felt the overwhelming power running through her.

"Who-who are you?"

She giggled, "It feels like looking at a mirror of me 8000 years ago"

_8000? She's older than Sebastian, I-Is this woman kidding me_

"Don't be so shocked darling…."

"Who-Who are you? Answer me?!"

She turned away from Alyce and stood with her back towards her.

Suck shiny black hair, ruby red lips, smooth soft skin, deep dark eyes, she's almost like walking beauty itself. Alyce felt a pang inside her heart. This woman was beautiful, insanely pretty, what would Sebastian do if he saw her, she held down her head in disappointment. No- she can't make a ext problem arise, she pushed it behind her and froze immediately, the woman was humming, she was humming a song, but that song was-

~_Black and red are the colors of my heart~_

_~Deep dark blue is the color of my sky~_

_~Black and red are the colors of my eyes~_

_~But in this dark blue world I don't know why? ~_

She sang it over and over.

"How-How do you know that song" Alyce sight changed and she saw herself walking down that long road again. And then suddenly a woman in a black and white moon designed Yukata was walking beside her. Alyce slipped back into reality. The woman was looking at her over her shoulder smiling widely fangs staring back at her. She flashed out the fan and turned to Alyce.

"You look just like me, you seem just like me, you know that song…that was given to me by _her_, or should I say you"

"You catch on quickly"

Alyce smiled, then all of a sudden, her entire composure changed, she was once trembling, shivering, scared of this woman, but now she leaned against the car and smiled at the woman who arched an eyebrow.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself. Don't play dumb, I knew you were in my house when Lucifer came. Lucifer might be the devil and also a idealist at masking his presence. But I've learnt the loophole through his tricks, which makes it easier to know yours whole falls beneath him. Also I was curious about whether or not you'd attack me the moment I stepped out h the car, sp I played along to your little game, sadly you gave yourself away too much, and I became prized as to my final decisions. Alyciana, or should I say, mother"

She smiled.

"Did I pass you test?"

Alyciana rested her hand on Alyce's forehead, "With flying colors" she said tilting her head back slowly.

Alyce looked in front of her to see what she came for. She ran over to the shed and knelt over and picked up the kitten in the box beside the supermarket door.

"How much for this one mam"

"Oh, lady Labrinyth, you're a nice woman, you can have her for free always picking up the stray cats aren't ya?"

Alyce said her goodbyes and walked off with the cat back to her car placing th cat in the passengers seat and then driving off. Lucifer turned to Alyciana as they stood on top of the supermarket building.

"Why did you just take away her memory"

"I never knew she was this intelligent, anyways, she's progressing faster than I imagined, she knew i was there when you came to see her"

"She knew" his mind pondered a bit, "So thats what she meant when she said i should get use to loneliness, it seems she figured i wasn't alone"

"Exactly...she's unbelievably intelligent, but that man-"

"Don't forget the deal darling, you begged me to tell me where your daughter was, in return you will lay with me and produce two children. You are the last of your kind. You have the blood of a demon that travels through time, and the blood of a demon who specializes in spell."

"What I do after is not what matters, I came to the future to allow one thing to happen and that is something that would save you too...lets go"

**A hour later**

Alyce opened the door and stepped through entering the kitchen that had lilted candles from the doorway up the staircase and towards her room. She held the kitty close and made her way up the staircase. She pushed the door open to find Sebastian waiting for her. He looked at her and then at the kitten.

"And that is"

"A new addition" She said gently to Sebastian stroking the kitten before placing her in the separate room with all the cats and walked over to her darling that was on the bed standing between his legs as he kissed her tummy.

"What's the meaning of all of this"

"Just wanted to be romantic, let's make something"

"Make something? Is this your sexy way of wanting to fuck? Lighting candles, getting all sexy?" She purred kissing him as he rubbed her torso.

"Fuck, we're not going to fuck Alyce, tonight….we're going to make love"

Her eyes widened.

Make love, oh dear...

* * *

_**So i hope you enjoy please leave your review**_


	19. A New Start?

_**Hello there I am very glad that I eventually found the strength to put out a chapter. I want to thank everyone who has been supporting me from chapter 1. 100 REVIEWS... Wow, I am so happy thank you so much for being so nice to me. Thank you, each of you, for taking the time and dedication to put out your effort to read this story. Making a list would be too hard (there are over 100 reviews and out of that there are up to 40 different people! Can u see that long list!) But don't worry you will be acknowledged, thank you though and please continue to support this story ^^**_

_**I hope you liked this chap it was a tough one to pull through but after putting myself together i did it. Please review help me to move higher also don't feel scared to add to the list of favorites or follow thank u. Uni**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**A new start?**

Alyce's grin widened as she held the brush to her chest,

_The best, the best, the best, the best!_

She inwardly shrieked as anticipation ran through her; joy, anxiety, happiness…passion. She pulled the brush through her hair once more and stared at herself in the mirror.

_Look at yourself Alyce, your glowing, your skin so radiant, the power of love, oh god._

She turned around and looked at her prince. He laid on his back sound asleep, his hair slightly ruffled and his skin glistening by the morning sun that poured through the glass doors of the balcony and into the room. She turned back to the dresser and shrieked once more. _The best- the best- the best-_. She couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed to herself.

Last night was the best. I've never felt so…. in one with him, so completely…whole. His touch his grip, his kisses, his words oh god it was ecstasy itself walking through my room doors. She squeezed her legs together.

Last night was the best time of her life. She'd never had sex- no- made love, like that with Sebastian. Oh she played it over in her head once more, compare to yesterday when she woke up and looked in the mirror she looked like a widow in despair and agony, but look at her now. Her skin so shiny, her lips round and full her black hair glistening and smooth- of fuck- one does of Sebastian Michealis can make a woman look completely different. She got up out of the chair and turned to her prince and walked slowly towards him.

With every step she took, every move she made, there was pain like the regular times they had sex, but it was comfort, delicacy, harmony, everything just fell in place with her emotions. She rubbed his cheeks and watched as he sleep.

She leaned over and kissed his cheeks and watched as his eyelids fluttered slowly and then finally opened revealing deep red eyes. He silently groaned and looked at her.

"Disrupting the King's nap" He said with a grin

"Will I be punished?"

"Maybe…"

He pulled her in and kissed her. "You seem awfully happy"

"It's due to last night"

"Oh….so your fawning over that~" he said raising an eyebrow

She smiled and kissed him lips, "We should do that more often"

"Like right now" He said holding her waist pulling her onto him

"Toooooo much happy for Alyce" She said pushing him away rising to her feet.

"I'm not going work today, so we can spend our time at home together, and last night before you came home I called the office and told them you won't be in today"

"Sebastian"

He grinned.

They both made their way downstairs where they had breakfast. "Do you wanna for a swim?"

"Maybe" Sebastian said looking up at her as he finished his cup of coffee.

* * *

**Meanwhile in hell.**

* * *

"I hope you don't feel disappointed mother"

"That you almost killed your own blood just for the risk of someone you love….of course Kyohei" She turned to him, "Whether or not you love this girl, Seth is your brother"

"I-I" he tried to speak, but his mother had a point, "The look in his eyes when he attacked me….there was more pain than angriness, right now, I hate myself for what I did"

His mother frowned, "Seth loves you despite your ways, however, he was hurt by what you did, you owe him an apology and his lover too."

"Alyce" he said, "I guess I do owe her an apology, I led her into this anyways, I guess I'll give up on her"

His mother turned around, "Kyohei?!"

"It's okay mother, I've seen it for myself, she's happier when she's with him. She might smile around me, but her true happiness is beside him, even if she's destined to be with me….I must let her go…I love her, and I want her to be happy, if Sebastian is her happiness…then I guess….that's what I should allow her to have…her love for Sebastian"

"To sacrifice your destiny for her…..you do love her don't you?"

"More than you imagine….I'll head to my room now" He turned the corner and bucked up in someone. Kyohei, recovered last only to see that the person he had hit into was Kamikaze,

"Ka-kamikaze san"

She had her hand over her mouth her pink irises glistening wet as the tears ran down her cheeks. She held her hand over her mouth as she stifled her cries.

"Were you listening" He said stepping forward the maid however stepped back and bowed and ran off. He was about to chase her when he felt his mother hold on to his hand.

"Kyohei…..come here"

He looked at Kamikaze running off and then turned to his mouth stepping back inside the courtyard.

"Women…..are very exceptional species…..you must understand us"

"….Mother…"

"Sometimes our destinies happen, but…..they weren't meant to last…maybe your destiny with her…..was only to love her but not to be with her. However honey, there is a woman out there, who I'm sure will love you back, whether a newborn, a merchant, a general, a peasant, or even a human…..I'm sure honey, I'm sure there is someone who will love you back, to love you, hug you, be with you, cry for you, and I know she exists"

Kyohei's eyes widened, "Really mother! Who-who is she? Tell me!"

"She's in front of you….but you can't see her, that's what destiny is- a blind road leading into many directions"

He stared at her, "Tell me…I've been in hell for a long time….I don't remember what it's like in the human world, but when winter comes there is snow…..white and pure…just like love"

"Love is pure? But sometimes we get hurt, doesn't that make it filthy mother" he said with a pout looking at her.

"No…it is us who turn it into that, if we keep the love pure….white and alive….then the relationship will blossom, but when we make it tainted, black and immoral, the relationship falls apart, tell me Kyohei….what happens when the snow melts"

"Ummm…it turns into water"

"Wrong my stupid son"

Eyebrow twitch

"It turns it spring, just like now that your love has withered, it will turn into spring, love will blossom again to give you hope, so that the summer will last, and winter can come again….but it's up to you to build it so strong….that when it melts…the love doesn't wither away and this time, when it blossoms, it will bring forth fruit."

He started at her her for a while. How could she…..how did she…he couldn't even find the words. He leaned over and kissed her and ran out the room. She smiled.

….

"I knew I'd find you here"

Kamikaze jumped, she was so frightened she almost slipped. Kyohei walked out on the roof and approached her sitting next to him.

"I heard the rumors" she said breaking the silence, "I heard that Alyce sama belonged to you, however when she came she was with Lord Seth, I ignored it, but then…but then" she started to cry again. Kyohei looked at her and smiled.

"Ma..Ma..Come on now Kamikaze san it's okay, I'm not hurt see-"

"IT'S JUST UNFAIR" she shouted, his eyes widened as he looked down at her, "You loved her right, you told her too, but she never loved you back….instead she loved Lord Seth! How could she not love you?"

Kyohei was speechless. This woman, this woman…..she's crying for me….she feels pain for me…pain that I've hidden trying my best not to worry about, but she….she's crying for me.

"I have no right to say this because I'm just a servant-but but" She held down her head, "Kyohei sama your very nice, your very kind and very sweet. You always treat me nice and you always make me happy….you are a really w-wonderful man"

Kyohei gave his carefree laugh, "Ha ha I guess that's why I was rejected, too much of a good person, but you compliment me too much Kamikaze san" his demeanor changed completely and he frowned, "I'm not the kind of person you think I am"

"Huh" She looked up at him and then looked back down with a smile, "Everyone has dark sides in them Kyohei….even me"

"Oh" I've never seen Kamikaze give that look before, could this be a side to her I've never seen, "I guess in her eyes I'm just a nuisance, disgust, someone who almost ripped her love apart"

"Don't say that!" Kamikaze said with tears in her eyes, she got to her feet and looked down at him, "you're not like that, you're so nice that even I fell in love with you so I know that you're a good person!" she froze. Kyohei eyes widened and he looked at her as she trembled twice as shocked as he was.

"Kamikaze san…was that a confession"

She jumped. She slapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head from side to side vigorously the bouncy golden locks swinging from side to side.

"But you said you fell in love with me, does that mean, you have feelings for me?"

She paused and removed her hands. "Y-yes"

"Oh….I won't love you then"

"Huh"

"I won't love you"

"B-but"

"Yep….that's right…..I won't love you" He said closing his eyes as if in thought, opening one eye peeking at her watching as she turned red.

"B-but I love you!"

She froze

"Ha ha, so you finally said it"

"K-kyohei sama that's unfair!"

"Ha yes, but I had to do it the look on your face is priceless, its almost as if you just made your first confession"

"That was my first confession" She whined at him fuming like a train

"So you've never been in a relationship before" He laughed as she began hitting him in her chibi mode. "Are you telling me you're a virgin? No first kiss, no first date, no first moment together, no confessing"

She froze and then nodded, "You're my first"

"Well, for the first you sure used some big word, L-O-V-E, say it again you sounded so cute"

She blushed and stepped back, he stood up and looked at her, "Ne, Kamikaze san, is it okay if I love you back" Hs voice had become so soft and gentle, and the entire mood had changed. The breeze blew gently and the birds that were chirping had stopped. Kamikaze could have sworn she felt her heart stop. She stepped back hesitantly only to feel no ground and fell back, off the roof, heading straight for the ground. Kyohei reached for her and jumped off the roof reaching her hand but was falling with her too.

At first she felt she was falling with him, she felt when he held her hand, but falling had changed to waiting; waiting for the impact to the ground. And then waiting turned into gliding. She opened her eyes that were squeezed shut to find him staring at her. She looked to see that he had transformed and was flying with her.

"Kamikaze…..say it again" once again the soft voice rang through her ears and she nodded

"I love you"

He smiled, "Then may I take….your first kiss"

Her eyes widened and she nodded again.

* * *

**At Alyce's**

* * *

"Sebastian I am going to kill you"

Sebastian grinned

"Give me back my top!" She swam after him as he swam back ways holding her bikini top.

"You want this?"

"Yes!" She said shouting at him.

"You'll have to suck my dick first"

0.0

There was silence.

The water didn't move he was grinning; she just stared at him blankly. The breeze blew and she looked at him almost like she just watched his stab himself.

He stopped grinning.

"I-I was joking Alyce"

"Oh" She continued treading

He turned to the side in soliloquy

Sorry Sebby, I tried.

Alyce grabbed hold of her top and put it on in the pool.

"Now….let's see who can reach the other side first!"

* * *

**Back at hell**

* * *

Kyohei very slowly but easily rested her on the grass. Kamikaze looked at him her cheeks completely flushed scarlet as equally as his. He rose up and looked at her.

"Are you mad?"

"N-no"

"Good, because I'm the one who should be…"

"W-why is that"

"The last time brother and I came here we went in a fight with father in front of a groups of merchants. They fell down when we transformed because of our power. Kamikaze san, you're a peasant demon, a much lower class than them…..i transformed….yet you haven't died, where are you truly ranked?"

Kamikaze went silent. "Ma-Maybe I'm just a strong peasant demon" She said smiling.

"You're a general class aren't you?"

"Eh"

"I know I've been watching you…for years now"

"Kyohei-sama"

"Well" he said rising off her, "It appears to me that you have some explaining to do….However we'll save that for a next time"

"Sure"

"Oh….and Kamikaze san…..what happens when the snow melt"

"The snow-oh, it turns into spring"

He frowned and the turned to her with a smile, "I finally found you, now I see what mom meant when she said….you were right in front of me"

* * *

**Back in the human world.**

* * *

"I'm glad you've finally decided on making this decision" Lucifer said to Alycia.

"Making? You speak as If I have a choice"

"Well you seemed against it at first, wouldn't that explain why you removed her memory"

She turned to Lucifer and shot him a glance,

"Don't mean to hurt you but even I don't know what this big mission is?"

"Don't worry you'll find out now….right now" She began walking with Lucifer behind her as they made their way next to the pool.

"Out" She ordered. Alyce and Sebastian finished their game of tag and turned to them.

"Lucifer, who is this?" Sebastian said his expression serious as he looked at the woman.

She moved her hand fan and smiled and then Sebastian realized instantly. "When I consumed Alyce's human soul, you- the resemblance….your her mother"

"Correct" she turned to Alyce glaring at her and that's when Alyce's memory returned. At first she held her head almost as if she was tipsy but then she turned to Alycia with a mad expression.

"You removed my memory?"

"I did" she reached out her hand to Alyce. "However I need you to get away from him" She glared at Sebastian and then back at her mother.

"I don't know what they've told you, but I'm not leaving Sebastian's side even if we hurt each other, we're stronger now, we love each other….we're not going to give up on one we have. So I'm not going to leave him, or 'get away' as you insist.

"Love?" she looked at Alyce and raised an eyebrow, "Oh god" She got up and turned to Lucifer and then to Alyce, "Don't tell e you've made love already?"

Lucifer snickered, "Their demons they fuck regularly and we're talking about a demon Lord here, you think they haven't done it at least three times a day"

"Not sex like that, but make love, deep love, the love that makes you want to die all over again for someone"

Alyce blushed and looked at Sebastian; he gripped her hand and looked at Alycia, "Yes last night…it was our first"

"Oh god" Alycia said staring at them and then back at Lucifer. "I was too late"

"Too late? You wanted to be there when they 'made love'?"

"No"

"But Alyce…believe me when I say this. I came back from the past to change an event that will better your future."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to stop a happening"

"Sto-stop, are you too late- I mean…has it happened already…the situation, Exactly what situation I'm confused!"

"Alyce sweetheart…" she said stooping down touching her face, "You're pregnant."

* * *

_**o.o...i know i know...just release it in the review**_


	20. Possibilities

**Hey guys how was the holidays. It's back to school now and i'm really looking forward to the new term ^^ (conscience- no not really she wishes to finish school already v_v') **

**I am glad for the feedback i got on the last chapie and here is the one you've been waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. Also there is a poll on my page that i KNOW you guys have to check out trust me it HAS to deal with Forbidden Tainted Love After Story you have to check it out, PLEASE!**

**So please enjoy this and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only Sebastian's developed feelings Alyce, Alycia, Lucifer and Sebasu's family**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Possibilities

Alyce stared at her mother in horror. Pregnant. That's impossible, completely impossible.

"T-that's not true" She said stepping back in the water. She turned to Sebastian who seemed slightly frozen and taken aback still stuck on what Alycia said. "I can't be pregnant, I don't even feel different or anything" She said laughingly and she swam over to the railing and stepped out the pool wrapping a towel around her. She turned to her mother and stared at her. "You have a lot of audacity coming in my house and making false judgment, I'd like you to leave"

"Because I said you were pregnant?"

"No, you're an eyesore"

Her mother looked at her and walked up to Alyce twirling a strand of Alyce's hair in her hand, "Repeat that"

"You're an eyesore"

Alyce wanted to add something to it but as soon as she finished the sentence she felt her insides curl within her stomach and she fell to her knee slapping her hand over her mouth immediately feeling the blood as it oozed out between her fingers. She looked up at her mother; she was smiling down at her.

"I never was there to grow you, but you are definitely too stubborn. What a way to speak to your mother, your mother who gave birth to you, at least be grateful you have life"

"I am…..that way I could see the bitch who pushed me out" Alyce snarled wiping the blood from her mouth almost finished healing.

"A bitch?" She looked at Alyce and her smile widened. She laughed covering her mouth with her the sleeve of her kimono. She narrowed her eyes at her and watched as she crouched up coughing up blood again. "Is that how you see me? A bitch….you sure have some audacity"

"A bitch….your right….a whore would have been more suitable, it suits you well, especially that outfit, wats up with that priestess getup you fucking demoness. Looking at you disgusts me, a holy aura for a filthy creature like you" Alyce smiled and brought up blood again.

"How much time should I crush your lungs so that you can at least realize your insolence"

"ten….thousand….maybe over and over again" she said wiping the blood from her chin, "Maybe the amount that represents the amount of men you've fuc-" Her sentence was cut off when she was splashed in the face with water. Sebastian got out the pool and raised her to her legs.

"Enough…..now apologize"

"Excuse me?" She said whipping her head towards him staring at him in disbelief. I should apologize to _that_? She wanted me to move from you don't you even think she deserves a bit of rudeness"

"**APPOLOGIZE**"

"Yes sir" She turned to her mother and half bowed. "My sincerest apologies it will never happen again"

She gritted her teeth once the word slipped out. Sebastian could be so scary when he was ready. The look he just gave her made her so scared she literally wanted to run and hide.

She rose up and stared at her mother who was surprised. "Well aren't you the one who's loyal, almost like a dog" She mocked.

"Alyce please go upstairs and change, we'll have a good conversation when you come downstairs"

"But-"

"Go"

She looked at him frozen on the spot and then turned around and stomped off through the backyard and into the house.

"Sebastian sighed and turned to Alycia and Lucifer.

"Now….as for you…"

Alyce through the vase against the bathroom wall. "That damn Sebastian! Acting all formal and shit!" she hissed. She rested her hand on the bathroom counter and tried to calm down. She looked at herself in the mirror pausing a bit and then realized something, "I look so much like her…." The words slipped out but immediately she shook her head from side to side. _Pregnant. _She hugged herself….she was pregnant? But she felt so insecure; her body felt as if it was betraying her. _How can I be pregnant_. She wanted to cry. She thought of a lot of things, but being pregnant….was definitely not one of them. She looked at herself in the mirror that allowed her to see her thigh and up. She never felt heavier or different or anything of that sort. Not even any weird movements inside her tummy or anything.

She turned sideways in the mirror and lifted her tank top staring at her tummy. She rubbed the bottom and looked at it. _Am I pregnant?_

She nearly jumped out her body when she saw Sebastian looking back at her in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and looked at him, "I was- I was just…"

He walked pass her and went to the face basin and wash his face. She watched him and then walked to him and rested her hand on his back. "Sebastian….what if….what if I'm pregnant?"

"You're not pregnant" he said plainly turning to her

"But what if-"

"You're not"

She watched him as he turned around and stared at her, "Is that what you're going to meet you mom in"

She looked down on her clothes. A red tank top and a short jeans shorts. "What's wrong with it"

"Please go change"

She nodded and headed to the room reverting into a simple summer dress and a hair clip that pinned two strands of the hairs at the front to the back leaving the rest flowing. It was only a week and a day since she cut her hair and it was already knee length and still growing.

"You can't easily assume she is disrespectful"

"But due to her attitude….she seems obviously untrained"

"She is just upset"

Alyce interrupted stepping into the room and hugging Sebastian tightly, "Upset about what?"

Sebastian sighed and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Like I was saying, she has respect, you just have to earn it, and as mother and daughter you should work that out, Otherwise from that matter, I would like to clear the fact that she is pregnant"

"Excuse me" Alycia said using her hand fan to cover the lower half of her face, "Alyce is-"

"Not pregnant" he said, his voice falling to a dangerous level as his demonic aura started filling the air. "She's my lover, I know her, every inch and part of her **belongs to me, **I'd be the first to notice the smallest change, as small as the strand of hair that falls off her head, so imagine the change, of a new being inside her"

He narrowed his eyes on her and turned to Alyce, "You're not pregnant, we might have made genuine love last night but you're not pregnant"

She nodded.

He turned to Alycia, "Why are you here"

"To prevent the child that _is _there from being born"

Lucifer eyes widened, "You're going to kill the baby?"

"You're not killing my baby" Alyce said immediately, she was almost shocked by the words that slipped out, was this her motherly instinct already acting up.

"There **is**no baby" Sebastian said.

"Alyce turned to Sebastian and then to Alycia. "why are you here" She said softly

"That's because the baby your giving birth to….is a harm to both worlds"

"Pardon" Did she just hear right.

"That baby will not be able to survive either in hell or in the human world. If it tries to the detruction will come to either one of them."

"Wait-" Alyce shook her head from side to side, "Why is that?"

"Your baby will be born with immense power. Sebastian is a demon lord and you are…..something."

"So the baby would be very strong" Lucifer said giving it a thought

"I'm sorry, but I can't help to ask what do you mean by I am….something…"

"You do not fall anywhere in the rank of demons….your an anomaly"

"What do you mean I'm a-"

"You pass a peasant up to a merchant since you have been surviving around Sebastian for quite some time" Lucifer said quite plainly, "And a general class is a little of an understatement considering the shocking ability that you survived a direct hit from my sword. Alyce Labyrinth…..what are you?"

The room fell silent. Alyce's mother was smiling. Her red lips curling upwards as she walked to her daughter, she laced her hand through Alyce's ears as she whispered in her ears however it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Born from a demon and a human. Being half demon and half human as a child you fed off pleasure of slaughtering humans. With your human soul consumed you transformed completely become a demoness. You survive the miasma as a new born in hell; you survive the increase of up to the powerful demonic aura from a demon lord, the demon king and Satan himself. You survive a direct hit from a demon slaying sword that vanquishes demon at an instant. You were dead for three months and returned as a fully transformed demon. You now carry a child that will put an end to the worlds of the living and hell. What are you…..Alyce Labyrinth?"

Alyce was frozen on the spot…." I am….your daughter"

Alycia eyes widened and then she smiled, "I guess your right….but my dear Alyce-"

"What are you….what are you mother?"

"I am…a Demoness…a Demon Empress"

"Demon Empress?" Alyce asked surprised

"The daughter born of a demon king" Sebastian clarified

"I was good friends with her father, Aeliab. He was a demon king a very good one too. He gave birth to your father Sebastian and with another woman he gave birth to Alycia"

"I see" Sebastian said. _That makes her my aunt._

"Are Demon Empresses strong like Demon Lords?" Alyce gritted looking at her mother, _she might be my mother but she rubs me in ALL the wrong ways._

"Well, strong, but a league from natural Demon Lords, Demon Empresses are like Merchant Demons, except the might possess two special talents like your mother which is witchcraft an time travel and also….their royal"

"Pfft, sounds like a regular demon to me" Alyce snorted

"Yes but didn't you hear what I said" Lucifer said with a pout

_Yes I heard which is why I would do anything to slap the royal out of her right now!_

Alyce stared at her mother with narrowed eyes and eventually looked away.

"I am only here to kill the baby"

"You're not going to kill my baby"

"There is **NO **baby"

Alycia sighed, "Fine, I only wanted to save this future I guess I'll return to the world where I exist-"

"**Please do" **Alyce said

"Yes I will" Alycia said, _Such a stubborn girl, you remind me…to much of myself._

She walked over to Alyce and smiled, "_you remind me so much of myself"_

"Hm, I can hardly see the resemblance or the traits"

"Me too"

They smiled at each other the demonic aura in the room rising from both Demoness, the males flinched

**Later in the afternoon**

Alyce stared at it and sighed. She threw it in the bin and began washing off her hand. The bathroom door opened and Sebastian came in and rested his towel on the rack and turned to her. He glanced at the box and then back at her.

"What was the result?"

"Negative….a strong no"

"As predicted" he said with a smile. He walked out the bathroom and she followed him her mind pondering as they made it to bed.

"Sebastian" She said going in the bed curling beside him looking up at him as he reached for the lamp. He froze and turned to her leaving the light on. "Are you happy that I'm not pregnant?"

He stared at her for a while and then looked at her puzzled, "Of course why shouldn't I be happy?"

"Well…..I mean….why don't you want me to be pregnant?"

He stared at her again this time silence running between them before he spoke, "Well, because your not suitable to become a mother Alyce…"

She stared back at him completely silent.

"What's wrong?"

"When you said that…..i felt a thump of pain in right here" she said softly while touching her chest where her heart was.

His eyes followed her action and he frowned. _You're hurt._

She looked away and frowned. "Why"

"Why" she turned around and looked at him her eyes already becoming water, he was slightly shocked, _ you're going to waste your tears on something like this?_ "Alyce…you're an aggressive person, I have to say it but your rude, and you're not very gentle, only when you're ready, your loud and much of a handful, slightly conceited and too rough" it hurt, but the way he said it so softly made it clear to her that it was true, "I know that maybe finding out your pregnant would give birth to motherly feelings, but take it this way Alyce your not ready"

"Not ready….I see"

"Alyce…." He pulled her to him and kissed her, "Don't you think if I wanted to make a family with you I would have exerted more demonic power inside you to at least fertilize one of your dormant eggs. A demoness becomes dormant once she a demon and can only bear children if she makes true love with a demon who releases a handful some of demon power along with semen to first awaken the egg and fertilize it. I release barely enough to even make it twitch, trust me, I know your aren't and never was pregnant"

She pulled away and curled up turning the other way in the bed, "I know but when you say it like that, it sounds like you have no interest in forming a family with me"

He hugged her from behind snuggling with her as he pulled her curled body against his. "Of course not, you are the woman to bear my children but we have eternity, too much time if you ask me let's not move so quickly and bear children, for now let's just grow. I can surely deal with a child myself but let's grow some more, some more….together" She loosened a bit in his grasp and smiled "Oh yes and Alyce…."

"Yes"

"Tomorrow you'll form a contract with a human, its time you learnt to do that"

Alyce froze, _y-you mean…..my first contract?!_

"Now….like how that's done with~" he slipped his hand up her shirt and to her chest, "Can we deal with some other pressing situations" He said pulling her against his erection. She turned around and kicked him off the bed falling off completely.

"**FUCK YOURSELF!" **she shouted at him before pulling the sheet over. _First the pregnancy then the contract and now sex? I'm not your hook up whore you know! _ She thought blushing heavily as she forced herself to sleep

_The ground will have to work tonight_ Sebastian thought as he heard her shuffling in the bed. He sighed and winced at his blocked erection, _looks like you won't be having fun tonight Sebby._

* * *

**_Okay so maybe one of you, at least one, has realized Sebastian has spoken to this 'Sebby' twice, ya, its his little 11 down there if you get wat i mean. Heehee, anyways remember the poll and please guys don't forget to reviews their always needed and WANTED so please review ^^_**


	21. Suprise

**_Hey sorry for the long update I've been in a Writer's block for a while and only for this fic and high tension soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I really had nop idea what to put in this chapie until i got a really amazing idea and though that i could throw this in heehee ^^. _  
**

**_Before i end i have a new Kuroshitsuji fic called "Blood and Lust" I've already had a few of my Forbidden Tainted Love readers read it already ( Its four chapters so far- i know right in such short time its the hot topic of my day i can't take my mind off it ^^) They all have the same thought- LOVE IT! It like a new forbidden Tainted Love lol, i guess heehee. I really like it Sebastian gets a new- err- wait- I'll leave that up to you, i'm sure the summary alone will grab you in. If you do read it leave a review and please check it out._**

**_Now please enjoy this chapter i deliver to you i hope you enjoy it, please review^^'_**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Surprise**

"Do you sense it" Sebastian asked as he stood on beside Alyce who was standing on the flag on the tower in the town. She looked down at the moving dots which were actually people and turned back to Sebastian.

She shrugged her shoulder and he sighed. "There's a soul down there…it smells very delicious and ripe. Possibly someone that will die tonight, try and locate it" He replied looking at her sternly.

She rolled her eyes and looked back down. She tried to level senses and allowed her hunger to move around her like an aura. Usually she kept herself restricted to the scents of humans so she wouldn't leap on them and attack them easily. But now she allowed that chain that had tied her down to release her and allow her demonic senses to fully awaken and roam.

Sebastian stood there waiting for her to at least locate the human that was literally right under their nose. As in, literally, at the base of the building. He stood there recapping earlier.

He woke up to find himself in a very uncomfortable position. _Ughhhh the floor. _He got up looking at the clock to realize it was just after two. He got up completely and lifted the cover of the bed.

"Don't"

He froze

"You're awake"

She turned in the bed and stared at him.

He sighed and looked at her, "Please, the ground isn't really much of a comfortable place"

"I know" She said with a grin

"Please" He said a little softer

"Fine" she said pulling the bed spread over allowing him to slip in. He went in and cuddled beside her rubbing his nose against hers.

"Soft" He said with a smile hugging her tightly. She giggled and returned his hug by snuggling in his chest.

"So what are we gonna do today~"

"I'm gonna teach you how to do a contract"

"Wow…" She said enthusiastically, "Sounds boring" She added deadpan.

Sebastian frowned and raised u a little.

"Then let's do something fun" He said staring at her and then slipping his hand under the sheet

She caught his hand just in time as it ran up her thigh and turned to him, "Or maybe let's not" She said before getting up and walking to the balcony opening the glass doors.

"You're so unfair I rather say you've been giving me the cold shoulder since last night"

"Oh wow Sebastian" She said sarcastically

"Is this about the pregnancy?"

She shrugged, maybe, maybe not"

He sighed and walked over to her hugging her from behind. "Well then I'm sorry but please Alyce, putting that before or sex?" He said nibbling on her ears. She rolled her eyes and turned to him looking up at him a little annoyed.

"You've been like this from last night!"

"That because I've been_ horny_ from last night!" He replied at the same tone slightly upset. "I went to bed with an erection, slept with one and woke up with it! I'm unfucked for god sakes!"

"Humph, well that's not my fault" She said walking off going downstairs

Now

He growled at the memory of his erection for some reason it died….. : ( un dealt with

He turned to her.

Alyce grinned her fangs grown out longer than its regular size. Hungry eyes danced a blazing pink with black slits under the bangs of her long raven hair that took flight in the wind. It only took him three seconds to realize that she was tilting literally horizontal. She fell down- or rather tilted and was now heading for the ground causing Sebastian's eyes to widen as he watched her plummet. He gritted his teeth and jumped down heading for her

_I mean she's a demon not a Fucking God!_

He managed to pass her as he head down he looked at her looked at the ground then suddenly whipped his head back at her. She had a wicked grin plastered all over her face. In 3 minutes time he reached the ground landing safely on both feet. He looked up to see her going head first. He was about to catch her when she reached out and stopped her fall with her finger. She went on her legs and without a next word disappear speeding forward. He was about to step when he realized the soul he had pointed out to her just walked pass him. _Hadn't she even sensed him? What is she running down? _He then made a step and as he did the ground fell, and literally fell in. Orbs going deeper and deeper leading to the part where Alyce had land. He looked at it in horror.

That was normal for a demon, only if they lifted the boundary that disabled them to go all out on earth. But a boundary was on Alyce, was this her strength when halved?

He sped after only seen as a flash in human eyes. Her sent was fading, fading fast which means she was far. But let's not underestimate Sebastian here, this just meant he needed to put effort into that's all. He raised his speed a little and before you knew it her scent was filling his nose like air. He paused at where she was and was surprised as hell.

The sight was unbelievable.

"You killed….a reaper?"

He said staring at the reaper on the ground and at the half dead man. She looked at and then knelt down to have his soul.

He smelt extremely ripe indeed at the death with a pure and untainted soul was one of the best meals a demon could find. He licked his lips and turned away walking away from the scene.

_At least allow her to feed in peace._

Not too longer while he leant against the building she came and joined him smudging his lip with blood from her finger. He looked at her with half lidded eyes

"I thought you might want a taste" she said

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, "There are other things I'm interested in tasting.

She tilted her head to the side, "Eh?"

The door slammed open and Sebastian ferociously kissed her claiming her lips and they hungrily pulled off each other's clothes as he held Alyce into place her legs tightened around his waist. He rested her on the counter and then to the fridge a hungry greed of lust and desire bursting between the two. Finally they made it to the sofa where he tumbled on top of it with her and forcefully she went on top of him causing them to crash to the ground as they continued their greedy make out session.

He ran his hand down her sides an around to back unhooking her bra. He tossed it somewhere and left her lips going down to her breasts.

"Ah~ Sebastian-St-stop here"

He licked her skin gently nudging at the erected bud and looked back up at her coming up to her lips with a prized grin.

"Why"

She rose up resting on her elbows staring at him and the pouting, "I feel like we're being watched"

He leant in and began kissing the nape of her neck leaving small bite marks, "Then let's give them something to watch"

"Err, Sebastian" He broke her words with his lips forcing her to give in. He pulled away taking up the shirt and resting it over her chest before turning around.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes and turned to his brother

"Seriously what" Kyohei said staring back at him blinking a couple times.

He looked at Sebastian and then at Alyce who was putting on Sebastian shirt and stood t her feet the shirt at least making it to her thighs.

"Alyce chan~" He ran to her only to stop inches away courtesy of Sebastian's fist.

He looked up at his brother who delivered a healthy blow into his stomach.

"You seriously have a lot of courage stepping into this house"

"I do" he said straightening up looking at his brother as he made his way to Alyce hugging her never taking his eyes off Sebastian's whose too glared into his searching for the living sin that existed in him but of course they are demons, they were formed from it

"Kyo-Kyohei it's a pleasure to see you" Alyce said looking at him hesitantly turning to Sebastian who looked at him glaring daggers at his brother.

"What's your purpose" Sebastian said

"Actually…..mother sent me"

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Why?"

"I have no idea, she never told me either" he said petting Alyce on the head.

"Then at least when?"

"It's a royal dinner, she wants Alyce to be there as your lover"

"So only Alyce and I?"

"No. Mother, father, you and Alyce, my fiancé and I"

"Oh so I- "He paused, "Fiancé?"

"You'll see when you come" He said walking away from Alyce and opening a portal.

"We need you there urgently the dinner starts in 10 minutes" He said stepping through the portal disappearing, Alyce blinked at the empty space and watched as Sebastian turned around looking at her

"What?"

"Is it possible to have really great sex in 5 minutes?"

"No!" She said walking pass him walking to the door locking it and putting up the security system. "Now let's go, when we reach we'll get dressed and stuff"

Sebastian pouted, "Alyce..."

"Yes"

"You'll make up for this"

She gulped and watched as he opened the portal.

"Hey~ When am I gonna learn how to do that!" she whined

He turned around and grinned, "When you fuck me"

She went deadpan, "Not. Funny. Sebastian"

Alyce was suddenly crazed by three maids unlike Sebastian who was tending to his own clothes with the aid of one maid who merely stood by and watched. She barely had time to even look at him they kept adding things to her hair, fixing her close fixing makeup, especially her lips.

By the end of everything Alyce and Sebastian were walking to the dining room on the North wing.

"You look awfully stunning" Sebastian said looking down at her. He was dressed- more of an Indian top class with the long dress straight shirt and the pants that was visible from below his knee and down and nothing more. He looked handsome. The material was extravagant and for some reason, it suited him well. His hair was all fixed up and stuff and damn it just burnt her deep inside of why she never went for the five minutes sex.

She looked at him. "Really, I feel like the fucking Aphrodite" She retorted, "And you know why that doesn't make sense, because she was a goddess, I'm a fucking **demon**" There was no doubt. She was in a long silver and red dress that seemed so fragile and thin it wasn't even joke. However it was layered nicely and flowed with every step she took. Her hair was flowing behind her, completely grown back to its original length and was pulling on the ground, however not as long and flowing as the red head himself, Lucifer. It was covered with flowers entwined in the strands not too much but enough to make her look godly.

"I like it~" He said, she did look beautiful. He leant over kissing her lips while putting his hand behind her head pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Ah~ Stop….your crushing the hibiscus" She said pulling away, fixing the flower in her hair.

He pouted, "I hate it"

The door was opened by too servants and they stepped in obviously the last to arrive. Beside Kyohei sat….Kamikaze?

"Kamikaze?" Alyce asked blinking at both of them. Kyohei who was in a conversation with her turned to them and smiled.

"Hi"

Alyce went at the two empty seats and sat down facing them, "Kamika-"

"Kanielle" She said with a smile, "Kanielle Kamikaze, you can call me Kanielle Alyce sama"

"Ka-Kanielle…It's such a nice name"

"_Kanielle_" Kyohei whined stoking the side of her face, "I told you before that it's ok to say Alyce you don't have to add sama to it anymore"

"Oh….I'm sorry" she said looking down in her lap completely embarrassed.

"No its ok" he said with a reassuring smile, "I bet she didn't even notice" he said softly

_Awww_ Alyce thought _their so romantic, errrr although I did notice I just ignored it._

He leant over and kissed her, "How about we go for a walk in the garden after dinner"

"Sure" she said looking at him.

Alyce eyebrow twitched, _there so romantic going for a walk in the garden while in my romance I'm being pestered for 5 minute sex!_

"Alyce?" She turned to Sebastian, "Don't look so lost in thought"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "How come you never take m for walks in the garden"

"Well" She caught him there.

"And even though we've been together for more than 200 years now how comes you've never proposed to me?"

Now he coughed using his napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth looking away clearing his throat.

She stared at him and frowned. She looked back up at the lovers who were giggling watching as Kyohei stole kisses from Kanielle.

"Are you ok Alyce?" It was different this time, the voice, it was a soft serine voice and she felt a warm hand over hers. She turned to see Sebastian's mother.

She tilted her head to the side smiling at Alyce reassuringly.

Cue arrow of ugliness go through Alyce's heart.

This woman- this woman- was a god! She was flipping beautiful, no, as in, unbelievingly beautiful. _She was Sebastian's mother for god sakes yet she looked like the fucking mother of all. Like a freaking recarnated Eve demon or something_

Alyce nodded.

"But you seem upset" She said looking a bit troubled, "You seem depressed, is everything alright?"

"Yes" She lied

Sebastian looked at her and frowned.

His father cleared his throat bringing attention to the table and the dinner began. Alyce was surprise to find that the two boys were well mannered around the table. She was expecting a fight to break out or something but they all ate quietly. Kanielle looked so different in the new attire yet you could recognize it was her. Alyce chewed on her food uncomfortably, everyone seemed so formal and well groomed and properly raised. Her profile, abandoned by parents grew up as a serial killer sold her soul to a demon and became one herself. She was a fucked up theory.

Kanielle and Kyohei kept talking their coded messages (coded since she could barely hear them) and giggled and smiled at every word they exchanged and their father seemed focused on the food and Sebastian and his mother seemed engrossed in a conversation. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

_I don't belong here._

She pushed the chair back to leave only to have the entire attention around the table on her, "Sorry I err dropped my napkin….oops" They smiled and she went under the table to pick up of course, nothing.

_What the fuck is wrong with them I interrupt their convo and suddenly they glare daggers on me!_

She came up back with of course, nothing, and sliced her meat and ate it chewing uncomfortable watching everyone with leveled eyes. That's when she saw it, some sort of aura coming from the mother filling the room. She flinched. She got it. Everyone was pretending under their mother's watch, she was sure if she stepped out the room Chaos would break loose.

_Wow…seem like __**she's **__the head of the house instead._

She felt Sebastian's hand rub her thigh and she turned to him, _so I'm finally visible now?_

"Are you ok you look upset?"

She looked at him staring deep at him her hand tightening around the fork.

"Very upset?" he added on the sentence seeing her tense, "Listen…Alyce"

"Don't talk to me" she said turning back to her food. Ok, deep inside, she never meant for that to hurt, but she realized that when she said that, all movement around the table stopped and everyone was looking at her.

"Alyce" she turned back to him and looked at his face. Her comment and made him frown. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just" He continued rubbing her leg.

"It's ok" he said, he leant over and kissed her. She returned his kiss with a much passionate one putting her hand around his neck pulling him to her.

"Didn't get the chance to deal with some business before you got here" Sebastian mother said. They both ended their kiss Alyce looking down in her laps blushing.

"Mother, you never seem to miss anything"

She smiled and so did Sebastian. After the dinner ended Sebastian mother took the chance to speak.

"You all must be wondering why I called you here for a dinner" She said looked all their faces." It is something that I can no longer hide among you"

Sebastian looked at her with a questioning face, no- everyone did, _something she can no longer hide, exactly what was this_, Alyce thought

"Sebastian and Kyohei" She said looking at them as she rose the glass, "You have different fathers"

_W-W-WHAT!_


	22. Anomaly

**Chapter 22**

**Anomaly**

Alyce looked on Sebastian's mother and paused. "What?"

She looked blankly at her and blinked a couple times and turned to Kyohei. She immediately got out the chair and walked over to him the poor brunette was still frozen in his chair looking at his mother as his eyes stared at her his mid slowly processing what she just said, 10 minutes per letter in the sentence.

"K-kyohei?" She shook him.

She slapped his jaw a couple times and he finally jumped back into reality holding down his head in shame as he looked into his palms.

"Kyohei pull yourself together I mean…you can stomach their mother his right?

Alyce said rubbing his back as she watched him slightly turn to her.

"Kyohei" She repeated

"I can't believe it that's all" He said softly taking a deep breath, "What about Seth?"

"Sebastian?" And then it hit her, the moment since Sebastian mother had said that she never even took a glance at him. She watched him get up and turn to her. "Come Alyce we're leaving"

She gulped. She rose to her feet hesitantly and turned looking at everyone around the table bowing respectfully and then made her way behind Sebastian who was going out the door. She remained quiet following behind him as he made his way to his room closing the door behind her as she heard him sitting on the bed.

_His face his hard to read…I don't know if he's upset or if he's sad._

She walked to him kneeling on the ground resting her head in his lap looking up at him. He stared aimlessly at first and then when his gaze seemed to settle a bit he realized he was looking at her and smiled.

"Kneeling is very unsightful of you" He said rather softly with a smile.

_He's trying…_

"I just….want to know if you're ok…you just heard something that I don't know….maybe hurt you or made you mad?"

He smiled, "I'm confused to tell you the truth"

Alyce raised an eyebrow, "Confused"

"Why would she tell us that now through all this time?"

"Now? You speak as if you knew about it"

"I had my suspicions"

"Huh"

"She's my mother I am positive about that but that wretched bastard is nothing near my father, he's weak and hopeless and disgusting. On a lower lank than the hierarchy of the likes of us, scum like him should use their face to wipe the floor"

Alyce gulped, _that's some strong hatred going on there_

She laughed uneasily before sitting in his lap turning him towards her, "Maybe your mother just needed to get that off her chest…maybe she's just guilty"

"She's not that type of woman, guilty, yes, but to get things off her chest…I hardly doubt so. She's a very outspoken woman regardless of the fact that she may seem soft but I think she's hiding something" He said looking a bit puzzled in his own thoughts. He turned back at Alyce who was blinking at him somewhat dazed in the moment.

"Alyce?"

"I'm going to talk to her…."

"Why so suddenly"

"Oh no reason, aumm- you should lie down and rest"

Sebastian looked at her dumbly.

"Rest up for tonight" She said winking at him as she ran to the door closing it behind her. She shook her head from side to side, _Worse seducing ever…_

She made her way to Sebastian's mother only to run into someone she wasn't expecting to see….as a matter of fact….she didn't even know this person.

She bumped into him causing them both to fall on the ground. She looked up and screamed instantly backing away into the wall like a crab reversing into its shell.

"Why~hello~"

She shrieked and sunk into the wall

"You~Are~"

"A-A-A-Alyce"

"Oh~what a wonderful name~"

Her eyebrow twitched, was this man a laughing maniac or a twisted psychopath? He's weird!

"I'm~Undertaker~"

"It's It's a pleasure" Alyce said making her way to her feet and walked over to him or rather against the wall as she moved across it like she was being cornered by this man. He had long grayish silver hair and wore a cross earring which oddly stood out. _Such a Christian like element in the demon world?_ He also wore a lot of cross for that matter. He had odd yellow green eyes and a bang that was pulled back into his hair.

"You~ My dear~ Are Beautiful~"

"Tha-Tha-Thanks"

Not even waiting for a response she sped down the hallway making her way to the main hall where she turned to enter Sebastian's mother's room.

"I knew you'd come"

Alyce froze

"How…."

She looked at Sebastian's mother; she was pouring water on a small garden in the room. That section where the Flowers were located, the roof at that section was removed to allow the sun to reach them.

"Your mother told me"

"My mother, you know her?"

"Alycia and I go way back to the days you weren't even an egg inside her" She said with a giggle turning to Alyce with a closed eye smile. The more she looked at this woman the more she realized how Sebastian looked way too much like her

"As in…related"

"No…Just best friends"

"I see" Alyce said going beside her and touching the petal of the rose

"Alyce….you have a lot of unanswered questions don't you?"

"Yes…I do….many from even before I met Sebastian" She said rising to her feet, "Why am I like this…how was I even born…why did mother appear to me like that…why did I kill all those people…and most of all….why do I feel that Sebastian and I did not meet by coincidence"

"I see…." The raised the flower pot and rested it on the small table beside them and turned to Alyce, "…you've figured it out"

Alyce continued to look at her, _Everything is too suspicious, everything falls into place too smoothly…_

"Your mother and I were very close….we were the only females, in our time who were demon empresses"

"Wait, wasn't my mother the only daughter or Aeliab"

She smiled… "Not really. I met Alycia when father had brought me out as a child to view the town. I was having a grand time and until there was a crowd. Father walked over to it and I humbly followed him…there was a man about to kill a girl who had stolen one of the apples out of his shack. He cursed her asking her why she wanted the apple and she said she needed to have it with a cup of tea. The crowd laughed at her including me who giggled, it was so human like for a demon to have tea and worst it was in the heat of summer, the sun was literally killing peasant demons that immediately turned into dust once exposed. Merchants had to buy the blood or Elite demons or just luckily be able to withstand it. She however looked lower than a peasant. Ragged clothes and dirt all over her skin. Everyone laughed except my father; I looked at him to see him intrigued in her. The man rose the Knife to stab her and she looked at him with dangerous eyes. I wanted to hug my father's leg but I was surprised when I felt his hand tighten around mines. I looked up at him…there was fear….those eyes….caused my father, the demon king….to feel fear. The knife went down as if the man held the intention to chop her in two. Then suddenly her eyes narrowed at him and he was warped through time. Dust engulfed him. She had spared his life. As soon as the dirt settled a wrinkled old man was standing in front of her. He was so old his skin was wrinkled, that was the state of a demon that lived up to 10000 millennia .I woke up the night going to my father's study only to see him arguing with my uncle…

"Brother allow me to keep her, this girl…this girl…she warped time at only the age of 100" he said desperately

"Do you think I'm foolish Aeliab….a time demon hasn't showed up for the past thousand years, plus a skill like that takes a time demon up to 3 millennia to perfect."

"I know, but you have to believe me….that trick is stealing the time of one's life and using it as your own. That girl used it, only a hundred years old, the typical age of an 7 seven year old human child" he said

"Fine…where is she…you've said enough I want to meet this girl"

"It took a lot for me to convince her to come to the castle yet she complied to a simple offer"

"Elite blood? People to warp?"

"No…an apple"

Lucifer stared at my father

"Are you joking?"

"No…she explained she decided not to take the man's apple in the end and returned it however after my offer she happily tagged along"

"So what did you do?"

"I gave her a thousand! I sent men all over hell to gather as much apples as they can, even to the human world; I hear their apples are delicious"

"I see"

I stepped back and ran to my room curious about what would happen next, my questions were answered when I woke up the next morning and went around the table to see a familiar face. After knowing what she did I wanted to run from her too, but surprisingly it was completely different.

"Why do you hold fear for me?"

I looked up at my plate my hand gripping around my trembling fork. My father and my mother turned to me along with my brother who seemed not once intrigued.

"I-I-I"

"We have the same element don't we, you use time too" She slipped out of her chair and came beside me

"We can be friends…"

My eyes widened…my first friend

It became clear to me that father adopted her. Alycia was very peculiar to begin with…she had tea every morning she woke up and evening she drank some before bed. She was indeed a peculiar and odd individual. She had long hair with silver highlights at the end and very sharp purple eyes. She literally killed anyone who dared to trespass torturing or harming me. She killed them, mercilessly, removing their organs slaughtering, stabbing as long as half their blood was out their body she was content with it. She also had a song"

"I know" Alyce said looking at Sebastian's mother. She felt disgusted; her mother was too much to take right now…she despised that woman. She didn't like where this story was going either

"Your mother came to visit me one day to tell me she was pregnant. By then she was a very popular demon in the human world, she was intrigued by humans and found herself after years bored and tired of them. The only thing that kept her entertained were those who were still around to keep her at the edge of her seat. I was surprised that she actually had a child and I told her plainly that she was in trouble since it's a human that wooed her and she would now become an eye for the shinigamis and the council demons that go against half borns"

"However she went and had me" Alyce said looking in the woman's eyes

"Yes…She told me that you weren't born dead as predicted but you were born half demon half human"

"I see"

"Alyce….the reason you were killing wasn't because of your demon side…it was because your human soul was dying and we needed to maintain that side of you for a while. So you began killing people consuming there soul but instead of increasing your demon's hunger it replenished it building your human soul, and that when things never only got better but a problem came up, u were killing too much. We needed to expose you to the world you also belonged to, the demon world, so we sent my son, and he found you and formed a contract."

"You planned it all up" She said softly."

"It was supposed to go smoothly; we never intended to have you two fall in love or to have Sebastian desire your soul so badly. We were surprised when we found out that you kept killing, so we decided, why not have you turned a demon then"

"So wait….what about Kyohei?"

"There was a point where we needed you to stop being so close to Sebastian, you were exposed…and when you began having sex, you were too exposed. You don't see it, Sebastian doesn't either, but when you two are together, you give of an aura…a very…strong aura."

"So you tried to destroy us?"

"No…I never did….That one wasn't concerning your mother though its just-"

"Its…just…"

"Sebastian knew that he had a different father, there's nothing that he had in common with his proclaimed father. He acted a way, distant. He hated the entire house, yet I loved him….he was my son. Then with you here, when you fell in love, the little bond we had began to shatter, thousands of times I check the future, it said you were destined with him, but there was one time, when you met Kyohei, that you were destined with him too. I began checking the future and realized it was back to you being destined with Sebastian and taking advantage of that one time you were destined with Kyohei…I set you up with him. I know…its wicked I realized it was mere jealousy and angriness. Sebastian was so lost and confused and you were the only thing that kept him alive and smiling so I- I told them today….that was my punishment. I gave an answer to his suspicions, he has a different father, now that he's lost….he'll want you more…he'll love you more…and in return he'll hate me…that my punishment."

Alyce blinked a couple times, she was upset that his mother just did this….but why….why her…why did all of this had to be happening to her.

She looked down at her feet and felt the tears threatening to come.

"Don't~Cry~"An over familiar voice said pulling or rather running its finger through her hair. She turned around to find the man behind her a wide grin on his face.

"Do~You~Mind~ If I borrow her~A bit~" He said giggling after it, surprisingly giggling and not chuckling like a man should. She raised an eyebrow and nodded making her way out the room.

_I never even got the chance to finish that conversation…_

She made her way to Sebastian's room closing the door behind her. The bed look sort of ruffled.

_So he did sleep_

She flopped down on it and turned her head to the bathroom listening as the shower was running. She decided to pull off the rest of her clothes and pulled the flowers out of her hair making her way to the bathroom. She, without hesitation, stepped into the tub to see Sebastian washing off, he looked at her raising an eyebrow at her bravery and then returned her plain reaction with a smile.

"Brave aren't we?"

She sighed

"Is something wrong?"

"No not really…"

"You look like you were about to cry…" He said sounding concerned

"No its ok just ran into a freak"

"A freak? He asked raising an eyebrow

"He looked like shinigami…oh yea- his name was 'Undertaker'" Cue Alyce making bunny ears with her fingers placing emphasis on his name.

"He's a shinigami alight, an x one though. He's in good tie with Lucifer though I bet he's here regarding you"

"Me?"

"Lucifer seems to be peeked about you and your race, like he said you're an anomaly"

She sunk at the 'a' word. It made her feel like she was some unknown species, (considering the fact that that is what anomaly meant) But it made her feel like a question mark with legs. And in Sebastian's case a vagina.

Now he was hugging her pulling her more under the water soaking her completely as he held on tightly to her.

"Sebastian I need to soap up" She mewled in his grip

"First of all we don't need to bath so stop making such a big fuss" he said softly to her. "The scent of the flowers haven't left you, in addition to your body scent it makes me want to devour you" He said playfully with a grin.

_Devour…soul…me_

"No!" Subconsciously she pushed him back moving to the far end of the tub. Sebastian blinked at her and then turned off the shower.

"Sorry" she said softly. _Oh no…I was thinking about what his mom said…in the beginning I devoured people killing them just to restore my soul, plus they basically scent Sebastian to kill me- well…the human soul inside me…more like level it._

I pulled him to me hugging me tightly.

He picked me up and walked into the room with me resting me on the bed as we began drying off each other with the towel. The silence pulled on between us as my mind continued to race. Everything his mother had said to me was playing in my mind over and over again just why had they done that just why did they do it. Even if I was odd and different why go through all that just to have it turn out like this?

"Alyce….did something happen"

_Oh no_

"You said you were going to go to my mother"

_Crap_

"Did something happen when you were there….did you guys talk about something specific?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Of course not if something did I would have told you long ago…I wouldn't lie to you….nothing happened"

* * *

**_Ok readers sorry for the long chap writers block as I explained-sighs- Don't forget to check out Blood and Lust my latest fic that has been really good and a sebastion x Oc, plus Ceil is in this one so I know most of you will enjoy. Please read it and also review for this one I look forward to your reviews to help keep this story Alive. Happy Valentine's day well…I'm three minutes early –grin-_**


End file.
